


Different Circumstances

by shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts (loginhasbeentaken)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Corey is Theo's brother, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Manipulative Theo, Mayor Peter Hale, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski/Malia Tate, Minor Character Death, Sassy Corey, She's also very gay, Theo is a Little Shit, Tracy is the greatest person ever, Underage Drug Use, pimp theo, sappy Theo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loginhasbeentaken/pseuds/shakespearedidnothavecumsh0ts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's often said that love is a fire; about how much passion is present and how great it all is. The thing with fire is when there's too much, it consumes and ravages your entire being. Everything you have falls prey to that fire. Shakespeare once said "love is a smoke raised from the fumes of sighs,"  funny enough- smoke is dangerous. Like fire it consumes you only this time from the inside and when it clears you could be left hollow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is really dark you guys. Angsty and perhaps triggering. Read at your own risk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's sick," Malia grimaced.
> 
> "Well he's a lot better than most of the other guys around here."
> 
> "He sounds like a psycho,"
> 
> "Who isn't nowadays?"

Malia had run away. She couldn’t stay in that house any longer. She knew he was cheating on her with that boy in his Psych class. She’d known for a while but she wanted to ignore it. _She couldn’t any longer._ She’d walked in them and she ran. In her haze she hopped on a bus. She didn’t know where she was going and she didn’t care; as long as it was far away from there.

She didn’t count on ending up in another town with a dead cellphone battery and barely any money on her; _but there she was._ She sat in a diner staring blankly at her coffee unsure what to do with her life. She could call her father or Braeden but it was late and she’d need to find a payphone. Maybe sleeping in a diner wouldn’t be so bad.

She was woken from her thoughts by the sound of the bell on the door. _Someone had come inside._ The girl was unbelievably beautiful. Her long strawberry blonde hair cascaded down her back in lush curls but a majority of her creamy skin and toned legs were hidden by the coat she was wearing.

“Night Lydia,” the woman behind the counter called.

“Night Rose, how are your kids?”

“Pretty good actually. Thanks to you Mark passed his Math test.”

“No problem,” she smiled before meeting Malia’s curious eyes.

“The usual?”

“Theo says I need to cut back so add extra whipped cream and chocolate.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yea, I’m not like his average slut. He can’t talk to me like he would them.”

“Well there’s nothing average about you Princess,” Rose smiled before going to the back.

Malia heard Lydia’s Jimmy Choos clinking against the tile but she didn’t dare look up until Lydia slid into the seat in front of her.

“I’ve never seen you around here before,”

“Do you know everyone around here?”

_“More or less so,”_ Lydia smirked.

“I’m not from around here,”

“Well what brings you to this _hellhole_ in the middle of the night?”

“How’s that your business?”

“Did your boyfriend cheat on you?”

_“Maybe,”_

“Let me guess. You were together for a while and you live together and now you don’t know what to do with your life?”

“Actually I just graduated from college so I do know what to do with my life.”

“Sure you do,” Lydia scoffed.

“You don’t know anything about me,”

_“I know you need somewhere to stay tonight.”_

“Yea, just tell me where I can find a motel and-”

“There’s one about five miles outside of town. _But a pretty girl like you really shouldn’t be walking alone at this time of night._ ”

“You have no issue,”

“Those are two completely different circumstances. I’m marked.”

“Marked?”

“Yea,” she replied rolling up her sleeve to reveal a [tattoo.](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=77394152)

“I don’t get it,”

“We’ll talk back at my place,” she smirked grabbing what she’d ordered and paying for it.

_“Your place?”_

_“Unless you’d prefer the park bench.”_

“I don’t know you,”

“Here,” she said handing you a string of condoms. “Maybe you can persuade them to use these on you while you’re being gangbanged. But no- it won’t make much difference. They’ll probably slit your throat or beat you to death so all the STD’s you’ll contract-”

“I get it. I’m coming,”

“Good,” she smiled.

* * *

 

"So you’re a hooker,” Malia asked as they walked to Lydia’s apartment.

“Yep,”

“Then why-”

“Why am I walking you to my place instead of looking for business?”

“Well yea,”

“Well, I already saw my regular and I’m just supposed to collect money from the girls.”

“So you’re in charge?”

“Yea. Theo’s out of town so they’re slacking.”

“Your pimp?”

“Yep,” she said climbing the fire escape.

“How can you do that in six inch heels?”

_“I do everything in six inch heels,”_ she replied shooting her a smirk from over your shoulder.

“Good to know,” Malia replied following her lead.

“Here we are,” Lydia smiled pushing the door open.

“It’s really nice.”

“ _Well if you’re into brick walls,”_

“The loft I shared with my ex looked just like this.”

“Then you’ll love my spare room. I didn’t decorate it whatsoever so it should be good for when you can have someone come get you.”

“Thanks,” Malia smiled as Lydia led the way.

There was a knock at the door causing Lydia to let out a swear.

“Stay here, Theo’s back. Try not to make a sound,” she said walking out.

“What took you so long Lydia?”

“I was fixing my makeup. What are you doing here?”

“I have news,”

_“Good or bad?”_

“That depends on your perspective,”

“Go ahead,”

“The good news is we found Hayden. The bad news is- _she’s dead._ ”

“Dead?”

“Yep,” he sighed.

_“How?”_

“We found her lying in a gutter. She OD'ed.”

_“That’s impossible,”_

“Not really. I keep telling you to tell them to stay clean.”

“You can’t expect me to do that Theo.”

“You’re responsible for these girls Lyds,”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“You gave a sixteen year old heroin and expected her not to take it?”

“She’s supposed to sell it not use it. Maybe if you’d told them to stay clean she wouldn’t be dead right now.”

“Maybe if you stopped taking little girls and using them-”

Lydia was cut off by a slap to the face.

“Don’t fucking talk to me like that,” Theo bit out.

“Don’t put your fucking hands on me,” she fired back before smacking him in the face.

Malia heard everything that went down and everything that happened afterwards. She heard the loud moans that often progressed to squeals of pleasure; the creaking of the bed and she even felt the wall shaking from the impact with which the headboard was hitting it. There were muffled voices and a few chuckles but she decided it'd be best that she didn't hear any of that.

Lydia walked into the spare bedroom wearing her robe; Malia had immediately noticed the handprint on her cheek and the bruises on her neck.

"Are you okay Lydia?"

"Yea, Theo just forgets his place sometimes."

"Your neck-"

"He likes to choke and be choked. _No big deal,_ "

_"That's sick,"_ Malia grimaced.

"Well he's a lot better than most of the other guys around here."

_"He sounds like a psycho,"_

_"Who isn't nowadays?"_

"Good point, I mean you brought me to your house and you don't even know my name."

"Malia Tate. You're 5'6; have brown hair and brown eyes; you're twenty-two years old and you're a dog person."

_"How-"_

"I swiped your wallet in case you were going to give me trouble," Lydia smirked tossing the wallet to Malia. "But just know that if you do intend on giving me trouble you'll never make it out of the city alive."

"Good to know."

"Do you think you'll be okay by yourself? I need to go get the money from the girls and see Hayden,"

"Was she your friend?"

"I don't have friends," Lydia replied slinking out.

"But uhm- if Theo comes by again you may wanna stay hidden. You're his type."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Malia scoffed.

* * *

 

 

_Malia thought it was strange but she trusted Lydia. She somehow knew she wasn't going to hurt her but she also couldn’t shake the feeling that her life was going to change drastically._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter. It’s not much and I’m pretty sure it sucks. I didn’t kill her off because I dislike her. Heck, I’m gonna kill off a lot more people. I hope you liked it!


	2. The Guys Here Are Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. As long as you’re with me no one can bother you.”
> 
> “Thanks,”
> 
> “No problem,” Lydia smiled genuinely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really dark. Like insanely dark and borderline triggering.

* * *

 

“Wake up Bambi,” Malia heard Lydia beam before she ripped apart the curtains causing harsh sunlight to flood in.

“What the hell?”

“Your phone’s been blowing up all morning.”

“Ignore it,”

_“93 missed calls from Stiles. What the hell is a Stiles?”_

“A guy who’ll cheat on you with the hot twink from his Psych class.” 

“And apparently your dad’s in _Russia._ ” 

“Wait what?”

“Yea, read it,” Lydia smirked. 

“Great, I didn’t get the keys for the new locks and he decided to follow Braeden to Russia.” 

“Well I’m guessing you wanna stick around here for a while so I think you should get a job. You seem like the type to not want handouts.”

“You’re right,” Malia groaned.

“Well you’re in luck. Rose needs someone to help out at nights.” 

“No problem,” 

“Great, I’ll walk you home so no one bothers you.”

“Bothers me?”

“Well you have no protection so that makes you vulnerable.” 

“Wow, maybe I should sharpie one on.” 

“No, Theo has his guy ink over them so they glow in the dark.”

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” Lydia chuckled cupping her hand around the small tattoo causing the interlocking heart and infinity sign to illuminate lightly. 

“Whoa, that’s awesome.” 

“I know,”

“What does it mean?” 

“It’s a heart and an infinity sign. You’re devoted to him for life. You belong to him.”

“That’s bullshit, why would anyone agree to that?”

_“The guys here are ruthless. You should see what they do to the girls when Theo isn’t there to stop them. It’s awful, one girl had her skull bashed in so badly the family had no choice but to cremate her. Then there was that one girl who they dissected.”_

“You’re kidding right?”

“Totally, I mean they didn’t _completely_ dissect her,”

“Oh my God,” 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to you. As long as you’re with me no one can bother you.”

“Thanks,”

“No problem,” Lydia smiled genuinely. 

* * *

 

Malia had been working at the diner and living with Lydia for just a few days shy of two weeks and everything was fine. Lydia walked her home at the end of her shift; made sure everything was okay then left again. It was a good system but unfortunately it collapsed. 

Malia was standing on the curb, her hands tucked into the pockets of her coat only leaving them when she had to brush wisps of her light brown behind her ear. It was a ridiculously windy night and she both thanked and cursed herself for growing her hair out. The length and thickness helped keep her warm but strands kept flying everywhere. 

She’d been waiting for at least fifteen minutes and she’d yet to see the familiar swishing of strawberry blonde curls or hear the distinct clinking of designer heels against so she decided she would chance it. The curb was completely deserted, if she’d waited any longer she’d be all alone under the flicker of a lamp post; at least if she was close to the apartment she could make a run for it. 

She took off with a brisk walk desperate to get home as quickly as possible. Much to her dismay she heard a few wolf whistles coming from behind her. She picked up her pace but there were footsteps close behind her. 

“Hey Gorgeous, slow down. We just wanna play with you.” 

“Yea baby, we’re really friendly,” 

Malia kept her head down and continued ignoring them but unfortunately she didn’t see where she was going and collided with someone’s hard chest.

“Relax darling, what’s the rush,” a tall burly man said gripping her shoulders tightly.

“Yea beautiful, we don’t bite- _hard_.”

“Check her wrist. If we fuck with one of Raeken’s girls we’re dead.”

“It’s our lucky day boys,” a smaller mousy looking guy with greasy hair began. 

“She’s clean,” 

“Wow, a girl like you really shouldn’t be out here alone,” the huge guy said stroking her cheek. 

“Look, I really don’t want any trouble. I can give you my wallet and-”

“No sweetie, we don’t want your wallet,” one of them said sliding his hand to her ass and gripping it tightly. “We want you to get down on your knees and let us fuck that pretty little mouth of yours. Then we’ll take turns fucking your tight little ass then I’m gonna blow my load into your wet little pussy.” 

"I think she likes that idea. _Tell me sweetie_ does the thought being thoroughly fucked by all of us make your pussy wet?” 

“He asked you a question bitch,” the guy with the crooked nose spat squeezing her cheeks. 

“No,” she grunted out. 

“We’ll see about that,” he smirked as the guys pinned her to the wall. 

Malia felt the tears welling in her eyes as she felt one of the men unbuttoning her shorts. She bit her lip to hold back any sobs that threatened to escape. She wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of hearing her beg. She still writhed and thrashed but with three men pinning her to a wall there wasn’t much she could do. 

“What the fuck are you assholes doing? Get off of her.”

“Fuck off Raeken. She’s fair game.”

“You sick bastards really think this is a game,”

“Get the fuck out of here Theo.”

“Get your fucking hands off of her.” 

“You can’t slap a price tag on every hot piece of ass in this city,” the guy unbuttoning her shorts said squaring Theo up. 

“Look, back up and let the girl go.” 

“No _pretty boy._ You think because you have a few dollars you’re better than us,” 

“Of course not. I think I’m better than you because I don’t have to rape anyone.”

“Smart ass cunt,” the guy said punching Theo square in the jaw. 

Theo swung back and was beating the guy until the numbers became too much for him. Two of the guys holding Malia were attacking him simultaneously and just kept kicking him while he was down. 

“Not so tough without your money and your little boys to back you now are you,” the man scoffed stopping the assault on Malia’s saviour. 

Theo let out a chuckle before climbing to his feet. 

“What are you assholes doing here,” he asked.

“What does it look like? We’re about to fuck this pretty little thing.” 

“Ennis, _get your boy,_ ” Theo warned. 

_“Marco,”_ the large burly guy said warning the guy who’d been unbuttoning Malia’s shorts.

“Ennis, there are four of us and this pretty boy can’t do shit.” 

Theo let out an amused scoff before wiping the blood on his face away with the back of his hand. 

_"Let. Her. Go."_

"Fuck you," Marco bit out. 

Theo rolled his eyes before grabbing Marco by his nape and slamming his head into the concrete wall repeatedly. He then allowed him to hit the floor where he proceeded to press his foot into Marco's throat.

_"The next time I tell you to do something you fucking do it you-"_

"You're gonna kill him!" Malia yelled causing Theo to release Marco and rush to her side. 

"We're sorry Theo. We didn't know she was yours." 

_"That's because her mark's for my eyes only. Get this scum off my streets; if I see him around again I'm going break his neck."_

When the guys cleared out Theo began examining Malia for any signs of injury. 

"They didn't hit you did they?"

"No, which is more than I can say for you."

"I'm fine," he winced.

"Let me clean you up. Come with me."

"I shouldn't," 

"No really. _I owe you one_ ," 

"Well okay," Theo smirked slyly.


	3. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wreck everything you touch, you’re gonna ruin her like you’ve ruined everyone else,”
> 
> “You were damaged long before I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Maleo interaction and we'll find out a little bit more about Malia's past and some rather 'interesting' information about Theo.

 

* * *

 

Malia stared at Theo with intrigue and wonder; he was beautiful even all bruised and bloodied. The flicker of lamp posts illuminated his chiseled features and the scattering of stubble highlighted his strong jawline.

“What is it?”

“Why’d you do that?”

“Save you?”

“Yea,”

“Because you needed help. _It was the right thing to do._ ”

“Thank you,”

“Don’t worry about it,”

Malia eyed Theo suspiciously causing him to let out a dry chuckle.

“I see my reputation precedes me,”

“You’ve got quite the reputation.”

“Don’t worry,”

“Okay,” she smiled lightly.

They walked together in silence causing everyone along the way to give her strange looks.

“Why are they staring?”

“I haven’t had a girlfriend in over a year,”

“I’m not your girlfriend,”

“I know that. But it’s best they don’t.”

“Why?”

“You know why,”

“Wouldn’t they check me anyway?”

“Not if you’re with me. You should be fine from now on.”

“Uhm- we’re here. Can you climb?”

“Climb?”

“Yea, we don’t really use the front door,”

“I think I can manage,” he said allowing her to climb up before him. “And just know, I let you go first because it was the courteous thing to do.”

“And here I was thinking you just wanted to stare at my ass,” Malia chuckled as she looked down at him.

“Never,” he chuckled climbing up.

When he entered the apartment he let out a snort.

“You live with Lydia,”

“Yea,”

“For how long?”

“Almost two weeks,” Malia called from the bathroom as she grabbed the first aid kit.

“I can’t believe she didn’t tell me about you,”

“You’re kidding right?”

“Yea, I’m a nice guy,”

“Sure you are,” she said spraying antiseptic onto his cut knuckles.

He let out several swears and flashed his hand in an attempt to dissipate the pain.

“Give a guy a warning next time,”

“Sorry,” she chuckled lightly.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

“Only a little,” she smirked wrapping his knuckles with gauze.

“It’s funny, no one’s ever done this for me. Most people would be more concerned with getting as far away from me as possible.”

“Well I was raised to help anyone in need. _Even the ones who may not deserve it._ ”

“Yea, I definitely don’t deserve this,” he winced as Malia swabbed antibacterial cream onto the cuts on his face.

“Maybe you do,“

“Then you clearly don’t know me very well.”

“I don’t know you at all; but you helped me and this is the least I could do,”

“Thank you,”

“You’re welcome. I should find an icepack for that black eye.”

“I think it makes me look manly,”

“You look like you got run over- by a truck.”

“Gee, way to bruise my ego.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled returning from the kitchen with the icepack.  “But you should see your face,”

“I don’t want to.”

“It’s probably gonna look worse if we don’t get the swelling down,” she said pressing the cold compress to his eye.

“Thank you,” he smiled genuinely awed by her kindness.

“No problem,”

“Your bedside manner is way better than Lydia’s,”

“Well my dad and I spent eight years _travelling the world, helping the sick, building houses and patching up wounded soldiers._ ”

“Is that why you stopped me from killing Marco?”

“Yea, being around all that death made me realise how important life is. How quickly everything can change.”

“But he deserved it,”

“That’s not our job to decide. Heck my dad disappeared for days because he was helping the wounded members of extremist groups.”

“That’s a little insane,”

“Maybe, but after my mom and sister died his morals and religion were all we had left. He instilled them in me and that’s probably why you’re here right now.”

“Then I’m glad-”

“Malia! Are you here,” Lydia yelled sounding panicked.

“I’m fine,” Malia smiled as Lydia walked into the living room.

“What the hell are you doing here Theo?”

“He stopped some guys from bothering me and I decided to clean him up.”

“Well you decided wrongly. _You should’ve run for the hills._ ”

“What’s your issue Lydia?” Theo scoffed.

“I think I’m gonna go take a shower,” Malia said getting up to avoid what might happen.

“Look you sick bastard you’re not gonna take Malia and make her one of your little crackhead sluts.”

“I remember a time you were my crackhead slut,” he sighed stroking her cheek. “Nothing’s changed really; _you’re still mine and you’re still a slut. Except now you’re clean and getting paid to spread your legs for random men._ ”

“Oh go fuck yourself,”

“Why, I mean I could fuck you right now. We both know you wouldn’t deny me even if you wanted to.”

_“Don’t you have some sixteen year old girl to deflower and traumatise?”_

_“Are you jealous Lyds? Don’t worry, I may like Malia but you’ll still be my number one girl.”_

“Please,” she scoffed.

“I just don’t want this for her. She’s sweet,”

“I know, I wanna go out with her.”

“Over my dead body,”

_“Do I need to remind you that that can be arranged,”_ Theo smirked.

“You’re not gonna make this another Valerie situation.”

“Please, Valerie was a narc- no- she was a fucking cop. She was trying to have me arrested.”

_“You’re not getting Malia,”_

“ _First of all_ \- I always get what I want. Second of all, _she’s not Valerie_. She’s not planting herself to fuck me over,”

“If that’s the case are you still paying Donovan for roughing her up?”

“I didn’t set this up.”

“Bullshit,”

“I’m dead serious, I was taking a walk and I saw Ennis-”

“Ennis?”

“Yea,”

“So you got beat up for real?”

“Yes Lydia,” he groaned.

“What do you want? I’ll do it,”

“Do what?”

“You got beat up so what do you want?”

“I want Malia. No catches. I think she’s beautiful and kind. I could see myself falling for a girl like her.”

“You wreck everything you touch, you’re gonna ruin her like you’ve ruined everyone else,”

_“You were damaged long before I met you.”_

“I think you should go,”

“Lyd-”

“Just get fuck out Theo.”

“Okay,” he sighed.

“Tell Malia I said thanks,”

* * *

Malia was working the afternoon shift in the diner and being entertained by Kali’s daughter Maria.

_“So the bunny fell down the hole and was never seen again,”_ Maria said dramatically as she finished her story about a vampire bunny.

“That was amazing Maria. Now I know what to do if I ever see a vampire bunny.”

“Good because I like you too much for you to end up like Judy.”

“I won’t, but you should be sure you don’t end up like Wyatt,” Malia teased before attacking Maria with a barrage of tickles.

Maria stopped her giggling and broke free of Malia’s hold when she heard the bell on the door.

“Theo,” she yelled running across the room and into Theo’s arms.

“Hey Princess, how are you?”

“Good,” she smiled.

“Aren’t you gonna say hi to your brother?” Theo asked looking down at the little boy beside him.

“No, I see him everyday.”

“Good point, what time’s your mom coming to get you?”

“Six,”

“I guess that gives you guys plenty of time to finish that Volcano sundae.”

“No way! Mommy never lets us have that.”

“ _I’m not your mommy_ and please don’t tell her. She scares me.”

“We won’t,” they said skipping off happily after Theo had handed them the money.

“Gee, you’re gonna give those kids diabetes if you keep coming in here and buying them dessert.”

“You know what they say about a dessert a day,”

“Nope,”

“Really?”

“I don’t think anyone knows,”

“I could show you. _Say tomorrow night?_ ”

“That’s smooth- but I’m not interested. Maybe that girl over there’s into what you wanna show her.”

“She’s not my type. I’m more into brown-eyed brunettes.”

“Okay,” she scoffed pulling out her cellphone.

“What are you doing?”

“Texting Lydia and telling her to pick up some hair dye.”

“Very funny,”

“Why do you even get Jasper from school everyday?”

“ _Well, other than the fact that I get to see you;_ I coach his little league team.”

_“You coach Little League?_

"Yea,” he chuckled.

“Why?”

_“I’m starting a gang and I wanna train them from early,”_

“I’m not surprised,” she scoffed leaning further on the counter.

“Why,”

“Well-”

“I don’t have a criminal record. Feel free to check me out.”

“I’ll leave the checking out to you. _You seem to be pretty darn good at it,”_

“That’s because you make it easy,”

_“I’m easy?”_

“The furthest thing from it. I mean I’ve been here everyday for two weeks. You have to feel something,”

_“Other than repulsion?”_

_“Harsh,_ I mean my poor ego can’t handle anymore.”

“Then you should’ve aimed lower,”

“I’ll leave that to you. You’re an expert in delivering low blows.”

“I’m sorry,” she chuckled.

“Yea I mean I’m thinking I should throw myself off your fire escape to get your attention,” he said gripping her hand.

“Well I suppose I can’t endorse that,”

“Good so I’ll pick you up at eight,” he smirked placing a kiss to her knuckles and walking out.


	4. You Like Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You like him,”
> 
> “No, I just haven’t been on a first date since Senior year of high school. I’m a little nervous,”
> 
> “You should be. You agreed to a date with the devil incarnate.”
> 
> “The guy coaches little league and buys children cavity inducing food everyday.”
> 
> “Then turns them into drug dealers and prostitutes when their parents die.”
> 
> “Look, I know he’s a bad guy. I’m not gonna fall into his arms like some lovesick teenage girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.... Lots of 'friendly' interaction this chapter. Interpret that how you will.

Malia looked through her sparse closet for something to wear on her date. She was frustrated because all she owned were a variety of cut-offs; skinny jeans; tanks t-shirts and hoodies. Lydia looked at her disapprovingly from her spot on the bed. 

“You like him,” 

“No, I just haven’t been on a first date since Senior year of high school. I’m a little nervous,”

“You should be. You agreed to a date with the devil incarnate.”

“The guy coaches little league and buys children cavity inducing food everyday.”

“Then turns them into drug dealers and prostitutes when their parents die.” 

“Look, I know he’s a bad guy. I’m not gonna fall into his arms like some lovesick teenage girl.”

“I’m more concerned about you falling into his bed. He’s a predator Malia,” 

“Relax mom. I got the talk from my dad when I was eleven and he caught me staring at a Maori boy.”

“Listen Bambi, Theo can charm the pants off the devil. What’d you think he’s gonna do to you?”

“Lydia,” she sighed.

“Look, Theo is like a wolf. He’ll go after you and trust me when I say- you’ll never be the same. If you let him take you home he’s gonna fuck you and he’s gonna be amazing and-” 

“Aren’t you supposed to be discouraging me,” Malia chuckled. “I mean you’re telling me how great he is in bed and I haven’t had sex in three months.” 

“He’s really great. I mean he gave me three orgasms in one night.” 

“Is this situation gonna be awkward?” 

Malia was suddenly a little worried. Lydia had some really relationship type thing with Theo and she didn’t want things to get weird.

“Of course not, I haven’t slept with him in like a month. And I’m kinda involved with someone.”

“Oh, are you,” Malia smirked flopping on the bed. “Details,” 

“Okay, his name is Jordan and he’s a Sheriff’s deputy. It’s weird I know but we’ve been seeing each other and talking a lot. He’s sweet, not a psycho like Theo.”

“And by that you mean he’s great in bed?”

“I wouldn’t know. We haven’t slept together,”

“What,” Malia gaped. 

“I know, but I actually was supposed to stop him from arresting Corey and we started talking and we started seeing each other.” 

“So you turned a good cop bad. Nice,”

“Speaking of nice you should get dressed. He’s _always_ early,”

“Right, will you do my hair?” 

“Fine,” she sighed. “Sit tight,”

“I still have no clue what to wear.”

“Not a dress, grab something from my closet,” 

“Can I wear _Converse_ ,” Malia asked before wincing as Lydia tugged on her hair. 

“I may not endorse this but I’ll be damned if anyone over sixteen wears Converse on a date.”

“Fine, I’ll grab a pair of heels from your closet.” 

“I have less intense ones. Of course, I never wear them.” 

“Right because you won’t have anything under five inches.”

“Actually seven,” 

“You’re disgusting,” Malia grimaced. 

“Go big or go home,” 

“You’re legit disgusting. This is gross.”

“Don’t be a total prude. I mean Theo’s got a _huge co-_ ”

“Stop. Please,”

“Okay,” Lydia chuckled ruffling Malia’s freshly done curls. 

“And uhm-” 

“You want me to do your makeup don’t you?” 

“Maybe,”

_“Oh- I don’t like him. I’m just nervous,”_ Lydia mocked before heading to her bedroom for her makeup kit. 

Lydia began applying makeup to Malia’s face and when she was finished Malia had smoky eyes and red lips to match her freshly curled long hair. 

“I look-”

“Hot? Yes. Theo’s gonna eat you up Bambi,” 

“I’ll never get tired of hearing you call me that.”

“I know, now put on a pair of skinny jeans and get your ass in my bedroom.” 

“At least Theo’s taking me out before trying to get me into his bedroom.”

“If he takes you to bed I’ll slut shame you from here to Russia,” 

“Okay,” Malia chuckled shimmying into a pair of skintight skinny jeans.

“Wow, lacy lingerie. It’s almost like you want him to bone you,”

“I never wear these. It’s my only occasion,”

“Whatever,” Lydia scoffed. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me,”

“Thanks Little Red,”

“Don’t call me that, you’re the one who has an affinity for the _Big Bad Wolf._ ” 

“But you’re so small and you have red hair.” 

“I’m insulted,” Lydia said darkly before walking out. 

Malia got her jewellery together before opening Lydia’s closet because she realised that it was going to take her a while to navigate it. It was three times the size of hers and about ten times as packed. Boxes of shoes were stacked about two feet high across the expanse of the closet. Then in the corner of the bedroom there were more. Lydia really loved shoes. Malia knew she didn’t wear most of them she opted for giving them to the new girls but she spent her own money to get them. Lydia was kind like that. She always wanted the girls to feel good _and what better way to do that than by gifting them a pair of $800 shoes._

Malia of course hated heels and searched desperately for what Lydia deemed less intense. It took a while to find a pair but she finally stumbled on the most amazing black pointed toe pumps. Then came the hard part- she needed to find a shirt in the menagerie of dresses that was Lydia’s closet. Her salvation came when she stumbled upon a white button-down shirt.

She put it on and noticed that it wasn’t a button-down shirt but instead a sleeveless blazer.

“Lydia!” Malia yelled walking into the kitchen.

“Ooh- you look hot.”

“Where are the rest of these buttons?”

_“There are no other buttons,”_ Lydia replied looking puzzled.

“Lydia!”

“What? It’s not my fault! You picked it.”

“You didn’t leave me much choice with all the leather and sheer and lace. Lydia I can’t go-”

Malia was interrupted by a knock on the door and she started to panic.

“Oh shit- what do I do?!?!”

“Go answer the door!”

“But- my-”

“Suck it up Bambi. I’m gonna open that door and you’re either gonna get your ass out or pretend that you’re sick.”

“Fine,” she sighed.

“Good,” Lydia smiled opening the door.

“Hey Lydia,” Theo grinned ruefully. 

“Hey Satan,”

“Come on, you can’t still be mad at me.”

“You told me Corey wouldn’t be carrying more than the legal amount. He almost got arrested.”

“Corey told me he could handle it. He’s my little brother and I trust him.”

“We’re not done talking about this but Malia looks way too hot to get dragged into the middle of this bullshit.”

“Hey,” Malia smiled nervously as Theo acknowledged her presence.

“Oh- wow- You look- just wow,” he chuckled nervously before rubbing the back of his neck.

“Thanks,”

“Okay, get the hell out of my apartment now. And Theo- if you harm one hair on her head-”

“You’ll threaten my manhood and ability to have children. Got it,” Theo chuckled taking Malia’s hand.

“And remember Malia- all the way to Russia.”

“Got it _mom_ ,” Malia chuckled as Theo led her out.

“You look incredible,” Theo smiled opening the car door for her.

“Thank you,” Malia said returning his smiled before entering the car.

“So, what’s Russia,” Theo asked starting the car.

“None of your business,” Malia giggled.

“Come on. Please?”

“Nope,” Malia replied popping the ‘p’

“If you tell me your secret, I’ll tell you one of mine.”

“Ooh, I like that deal.”

“So-”

“Fine,” she blushed. “Lydia said if you take me to bed tonight she’ll slut shame me all the way to Russia.”

“Well Lydia always did have a thing for over-exaggerating,” he chuckled.

“Spill a secret now,“ Malia said concealing her blush with her long dark hair.

“Okay,” he sighed after stopping his laughter. “I’m actually a closet romantic.”

“Are you?”

“Yea I watch Nicholas Sparks movies when I’m by myself and I think I may have cried during A Walk to Remember.”

“Oh no!” Malia exclaimed as she erupted with laughter.

“But you can’t tell anyone. I really don’t them to know I’m a sap.”

“I doubt they’d believe me anyway.”

“People believe any and everything they hear about me.”

“Well people are jerks,” she smiled rubbing his knuckles.

Theo gave a small nod and they fell into silence; a silence Theo wanted to break. He reached over and resumed whatever had been playing on his iPod filling the car with the lyrics from _Or Nah_ by _the Weeknd._

“You like this,” Malia grimaced.

“I don’t like it doll. I live by it.”

Malia let out a snort causing Theo to chuckle.

“You don’t like it?”

“My friend Erica used to play it all the time and I was like eww. Stop it.”

Theo let out another chuckle before singing and rapping along to the explicit lyrics. Malia found herself oddly captivated by his voice and began to understand why everyone was so crazy about it.

* * *

 

Theo parked the car and opened the door for her and led her into the packed restaurant; he didn’t stop there though. He led her up a flight of stairs to the terrace. It was completely deserted, the only sign that people were ever there were the candles on one table.

“Do you like it?”

“You’re staying true to your sappiness. I love it,” Malia smiled.

“Good,” Theo smiled. “I thought it’d be too much,” he continued before leading her to the casual yet romantic set up.

“It’s fine,” she said settling into the comfy rounded couch.

“Did I mention how amazing you look tonight?”

“Maybe a few times,” Malia chuckled.

“I just never thought of you as the type to wear heels.”

“I’m not. Lydia yanked my hair when I suggested Converse,” Malia grimaced as she picked up the menu.

“She’s pushy like that. But do you see anything you like?”

“I’m torn between _Gnocchi_ and _sushi_.”

“Go with the Gnocchi, it’s incredible.”

“I bet. But I really love sushi.”

“Why? It’s raw fish, rice and seaweed.”

“Actually not all sushi has raw fish. Raw fish is sashimi, and look there’s an option to get them both.”

“I prefer my fish cooked thank you very much.”

“It’s settled, I’m getting the sushi and sashimi.”

“You have awful taste.”

“Maybe that explains why I’m on a date with you?”

“You’re gonna be the death of my ego. You and your terrible taste in food.”

“Okay, I’ll make a you deal. You can order dessert and if you try the sushi and hate it, I’ll give you a kiss.”

“Well you better pucker up Princess.”

“You better order the Gnocchi since I’m about to make your life significantly better.”

“Next time we’re not going to a multi-cultural restaurant.”

“Who said I’m agreeing to a second time?”

“I’ll let you choose the time and place.”

“Okay,” Malia smirked as an idea popped into her head.

* * *

 

The waiter brought up their orders and Theo began groaning in realisation.

“Do I have to do this?”

“Yep,” Malia smiled.

“I hate you.”

“Don’t worry,” Malia chuckled picking a California Roll up with the chopsticks and bringing it to her mouth.

“How is it?”

“As good as sushi can be.”

“That’s not saying much,” Theo grimaced.

“Open up,”

“What?”

“Open up,” she echoed.

Theo let out a sigh before reluctantly opening his mouth and allowing her to feed him.

“So, how is it?” Malia beamed.

“I’ve had better, but it’s not terrible.”

“Good, now let’s try the nigiri.”

“What exactly is it?”

“Just open up you wuss.”

“You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Theo scoffed complying with her.

“Good, keep chewing.”

“It tastes like fish,”

“No shit,” she chuckled popping a piece of sashimi into her mouth.

“Well now I can get Corey off my back. He’s been dying to take me out to a sushi bar for years.”

“Is he your brother?”

“Sort of. But how is it that you’re able to eat raw fish like that?”

“My dad and I spent about nine months in Japan.”

“Can I ask what exactly happened to your mother?”

“Uhm- it was a car crash when I was nine. We were coming back from my ballet lessons and something ran out into the road and my mom swerved to avoid it but the road was wet and the car ran off the road. She and my sister died, I was the only survivor.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that. I lost my family when was young too,”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Maybe next time. I wanna hear about your _voyages_.”

“Okay. I have been to about thirty six countries and we’d basically just help out in natural disasters and in some cases help indigenous people. That’s how my dad met his girlfriend.”

“That sounds interesting.”

“Yea, she’s a lawyer and she took a case against some developers who wanted to build on sacred land and they clicked instantly.”

“You look really happy when you talk about your dad.”

“Yea, he and Braeden are really all I have.”

“So how’d you do the whole school thing?”

“I didn’t, I was home-schooled. Luckily there were a few teachers that’d travel with us but I really didn’t get much interaction with anyone until I started high school in junior year.”

“High school sucks to be honest.”

“Yea I suppose, I hated Math and my only friend was my spastic ex-boyfriend.”

“I didn’t really do high school. I earned my GED and diploma online because my foster family was pretty bizarre.”

“All families are bizarre,” Malia chuckled.

“Yea,” Theo sighed. “But uhm- I think I hated the sushi,”

“Really, I think you liked it,”

“I was pretending,”

“Okay,” Malia chuckled kissing his cheek. “You get to pick dessert,”

“How about we split a sundae.”

“I’d love that actually,”

“Great,” he smiled, glad that she liked his selection and Malia’s heart fluttered in ways that probably weren’t healthy. The rest of their dinner was unmemorable and far to cheesy to record. She couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed that much or- Well, liked the company of a man that way. Theo led her back to the car and Malia was sad the date was ending. She didn’t want to go home, she felt even a little hurt he didn’t try to lure her to his bed. 

* * *

 

Theo drove the car into an extremely dark parking lot and began leading her after opening her door for her.

“Is this the part of the date where you kill me and harvest my organs?”

“What kinda guy do you take me for? I don’t kill on the first date.”

“Good to know,” she smirked. 

“So where are we headed?” 

“A little birdy told me you liked a certain genre of music.“ 

“Would that little birdy be about three feet tall and missing her front teeth?” 

“Yea,”

“I knew there was a reason Maria wanted to borrow my iPod! _How much did you pay her?_ ” 

“Enough to have her crazy mom calling me at one am and yelling in my ear.” 

“They need to cut back on their sugar intake,” Malia mused.

“It’s just that my foster family never allowed me to have any sugar when I was a kid. I used to hide chocolate and jolly ranchers in the floorboards.” 

“Wow- that’s bizarre.” 

“I know, but there’s a cover band that plays here. Corey told me they’re pretty good.”

“Let’s get inside then. I’ve never seen them live,” .

“I’ve never heard of them,” he chuckled.

Malia was on the dancefloor twirling around. This Arctic Monkeys cover band wasn’t half bad. She was weary of Theo’s eyes on her while he drank his beer. The beat suddenly changed and she was filled with even more happiness. She ran over to Theo and grabbed his hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Come dance,”

“I’d rather watch you,”

“You can touch me,” she smirked dragging him on the dancefloor.

“I don’t dance,”

“Come on, try it!”

“I really don’t,”

“Come on,” she said dancing around him.

Theo rolled his eyes and attempted to ignore how amazing her hands felt against him. She kept trying to move him before wrapping her arms around him from behind and letting out an exasperated sigh.

“Stop being so stubborn and dance with me you prick,” she growled resting her head in the crook of his neck.

“Give me those pretty little eyes of yours all you want. I’m not dancing.”

“Okay,” she sighed moving her hips seductively to the beat of the song. “Maybe that guy over there wants to dance with me.”

“No he doesn’t,” Theo scoffed grabbing her.

_Now it’s three in the morning and I’m trying to change your mind. Left you multiple missed calls and to my message you reply “Why’d you only call me when you’re high? Hi, why’d you only call me when you’re high?”  
_

“Now you actually need to move a bit.”

“I’m better at grinding. At least then I know what to do with my hands and my hips.”

“I bet if you tried you’d be fine.”

“Luckily I won’t have to humiliate myself,” Theo smirked twirling her around and pulling her against him gracefully.

“That wasn’t half bad.”

“I’m gonna be really good now,” he breathed huskily against her ear as he rolled his hips against her, thankful for the song change.

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were good at grinding,” Malia chuckled moving with him.

The slow beat but heavy bass was perfect for the way they were moving; slowly and pressed against each other, Theo’s hands rested perfectly on her hips as they moved in harmony.

“You’re a pretty good dancer,” he breathed against the shell oh her ear.

“Thanks,” she smirked tilting her head upwards and reaching behind her to hook her hand around his neck.

Theo smirked at the action because he knew what was coming next. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. She smiled against his lips and broke away only to face him and wrap her arms around his neck to begin what they’d started. His hands gripped her hips and they continued moving to the slow and heavy beat of the music.

“Wanna get outta here?” Theo panted after they broke away and the sensual atmosphere was shattered by the guitar riff that rang through.

“Yea,” Malia smirked taking his hand.

Tension filled the car as Theo drove back to his house. They both had half a mind to stop the vehicle and utilise his very spacious backseat; but they didn’t. And the longer they drove, the more Malia regretted it. _How far away did this guy live?!?!_ They’d been driving uphill for a while and there was barely any road anymore. 

“You know, I saw a horror movie like this once.”

“Oh did you. _How’d it end_?” 

“They both died.”

“I’m not scared of dying.”

“ _Good for you._ My spirit happens to enjoy being inside my body.”

“Yea, I’d love being inside you too. Ah- that was a lot dirtier than it should’ve been.” 

“That’s fine,” 

“Thank God you can take a joke.

” “I can take a lot of things,” she chuckled. 

Theo grinned before placing a hand on her thigh. He looked at her for approval and she gave him a small smile.

They finally got to his house- _mansion_ \- and Malia was astonished. The place was beautiful from the outside but of course, it was a total death-trap. Theo firstly opened the gates with a security code. 

"Try not to freak out," he said with a big smile after parking.

He then started to type codes to disable the alarm. After the alarm, with Malia getting antsy with every minute, he finally pulled out a big bunch of keys and started unlocking the front door. 

"How many times has your house been _attacked_?" Malia frowned, confused by his absurd security system. 

"I'm a little paranoid. But it was robbed, or _attacked_ as you call, more than once. Inside we have cameras and of course- a whole ‘nother security system." 

He opened the door and leaned on it, the darkness inside painting him with a beautiful contrast. Malia smiled.

"Freaked out yet?" Theo grinned, turning on the lights 

"Well I can see why you're so paranoid."

"Ehh, it's okay," Theo scoffed pushing her against a wall and starting to kiss her.

"I'm not sure I should be pressed on your wall, you could be hiding bodies upstairs." 

"Let me show you upstairs then," he began, biting her lower lip. "If only to make you calmer;" he finished with a smirk.

"That's pretty smooth," she smirked back.

"I just wanna show you the view."

"What's your view? _A lake full of crocodiles?_ "

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you," Theo grinned gripping the back of her thighs and wrapping her legs around him securely.

Malia squealed in surprise before burying her head in the crook of his neck and bursting out with laughter. Theo brought their lips together and kissed her hotly and sloppily while attempting to navigate his way upstairs. He finally made it to his bedroom and hit his back against various objects as Malia clawed relentlessly at his shirt.

"Look, no crocodiles. Just a city skyline, but I could take you to the zoo for the toothy animals," he smiled. 

Malia laughed and pulled him closer before falling onto the bed,

"I don't know, I'm not a big fan of getting bitten." 

"How about now?" Theo asked nipping her neck.

Malia chuckled and finally freed Theo from the shirt that restricted him. He then proceeded to kiss his way down her body. The single button of her shirt was opened as Theo’s hot breath fanned against her stomach. He pushed the fabric aside and continued kissing further down until he reached to waistband of her jeans. Theo sent her a predatory smirk before gripping her hips tightly and using his teeth to pop open the button of her jeans and pull the zipper down. It was the sexiest thing Malia had ever seen, Stiles had never been this adventurous with her. She bit her lip in pleasure as Theo placed open-mouthed kiss back up her torso and lingered at the valley of her breasts. Malia’s hands clawed at Theo’s back as he sucked marks into her cleavage.

“Do you have scars on your back?”

Theo stopped his ministrations and looked up at her before letting out an amused snort.

“Nah, they’re tattoos babe.”

“ _Tallies_ , that’s a weird,” she chuckled enjoying the feel of them beneath her fingers.

“I know,” he smiled placing a kiss to her lips.

“What does it mean?”

“Every one represents someone I’ve killed.” he grinned against her lips causing Malia to stop the kiss.

“ _What?”_

Theo rolled his eyes and smiled,

“I’m joking,” he scoffed before re-intitating the kiss. 

They regained a fraction the heat the they possessed earlier but Malia had a weird feeling and she decided it would be better to go home.

“Theo, do you think we could do this another night? Maybe for a second date?”

He removed his face from the crook of her neck and sighed.

“Yea sure, okay. Uh- I’ll drive you home.”

Theo drove her home and walked her to the fire escape.

“I had a really great time tonight.”

“Yea, I’m sorry I just freaked like that.”

“It’s fine, you weren’t ready and I’m not gonna force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Okay,” he smiled stroking her cheek.

“Yea, I’ll think about stuff for our next date.”

“Oh, you’re saying yes?”

“Yes.”

“Great, I’ll see you around,” he said placing a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“Bye,” she said scaling the fire escape.

When she was about to enter the apartment Theo exclaimed,

“Hey Malia!”

“Yea,” she smiled.

“This time I _was_ looking at your ass.”

“I know,” she smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. That escalated arguably quickly. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to comment!


	5. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What I’m about to say is pretty intense and while I really don’t want you dating Theo you have to promise that you’re not going judge him because of what I’m about to say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait dairies! I hope you like it! (severely unedited!)

* * *

Lydia walked into the apartment and let out a startled cry as she saw Malia sitting in the dark watching tv.

“You scared the crap out of me!”

“Why’d you come through the front door? You never do that,”

“Jordan walked me to my door.”

“Ah, I see. The sheriff’s deputy drove you home.”

“He was staking out a house and we just talked some more.”

“Just talked?”

“Okay, we made out in the driver’s seat for like half an hour.”

“That’s so cute Lyds!”

“I know! I haven’t felt this giddy about a guy since highschool.”

“I’m really happy for you.”

“Enough about me, I’m shocked to see you here.”

“I almost wasn’t gonna be.”

 _“Details,”_ Lydia smirked grabbing the pint of ice cream from Malia.

“Well, we went to that restaurant you and I get take out from all the time. He had this whole thing set up on the roof and it was insanely romantic I fed him sushi-”

“You got him to eat something that wasn’t chicken or layered with cheese or tomato sauce?”

“I offered to kiss him in exchange.”

“Nice,”

“Yea then we split an ice cream sundae. I mean he went crazy picking flavours! We had mint chocolate chip, chocolate, coffee, strawberry-”

“Yet you’re here eating double fudge brownie ice cream,” Lydia scoffed spooning ice cream into her mouth.

“I was feeling warm.”

“You left here in basically just a bra.”

_“Uh- we-”_

“No, you didn’t.”

“No. Of course not. We went to this underground club and we danced and-”

“You got Theo who has a steel rod up his ass to dance?”

“Well, he didn’t really dance but we grinded and it was pretty intense because we started making out. Then we got back to his place and we made out.”

“Made out?”

“Yea, he just hoisted me up and took me to his room and then he started kissing down my stomach and opening my jeans with his teeth! His teeth Lydia! His freaking teeth!”

“I get it he’s good with his mouth. What happened next?”

“He started kissing me again and it felt great because he wasn’t slobbering all over me and his lips are so-”

“Why didn’t you fuck?”

“Because I felt really weird.”

“That’s called arousal,”

“Not like that. I mean I know arousal- I get it every time I see him.”

“You slut,”

“Bite me, he’s sexy.”

“Why did you feel strange?”

“His tattoos. I mean they’re sexy but when I asked him about them he said they represented every person he’d ever killed and even though he was joking- are you okay?”

Malia noticed that Lydia had put down the ice cream and a stoic expression had spread across her face.

“I’m fine but I have something to tell you.”

“Go on,”

“Okay,” she began, gripping Malia’s hands. “What I’m about to say is pretty intense and while I really don’t want you dating Theo you have to promise that you’re not going judge him because of what I’m about to say.”

“I promise, but-”

“He wasn’t kidding when he told you what the tattoo meant.”

“So he’s killed that many people?”

“Yea he has,”

“I- I have to cancel I can’t date a-”

“No- it’s not what you think.”

“He killed people Lydia!”

“It’s not as black and white as you think.”

“Go on,” Malia sighed.

“His foster family wasn’t exactly a family. They were a gang. And when he was ten they killed his parents and sister in front of him. They took him in and raised him. He had to do what they asked or end up like Noah.”

“Noah?”

“Yea some kid who disobeyed them. They drugged him up and tortured him.”

“That’s fucked up,”

“Yea, you either killed. Or you died. He was the first kid they ever took in and when he was seventeen he burnt the whole thing to the ground. He got all the kids out through the underground tunnels and then he took over.”

“So he became drug dealer and pimp extraordinaire?”

“Better than human trafficking, human experimentation, slave driver extraordinaire. Those guys had kids working in their underground meth labs. They didn’t give them protective clothing or anything. It was really fucked up.”

“Wow.”

“Yea. It’s a little sad.”

“Wanna watch _Love Actually_ with me in your pjs while we eat fattening food?”

“Definitely, I’ll get changed and you can order pizza. Mario’s is open 24 hours.”

“That’s awesome, why did I not know this?”

“Because then you wouldn’t cook and I live for you appealing to my exotic flavour palette.”

“I’m never gonna stop cooking for you.”

“If you move out and leave me I’m gonna kill you.”

* * *

Malia had about ten minutes left in her shift when Theo walked into the diner. He’d been coming in and spending more time there ever since their date and she’d been barely able to avoid him. It’d been six days after all.

“Malia do you think you can get Theo?”

“I was gonna go do inventory Rose.”

“He’s been coming all week Mal. We all know he’s not here because of my cherry pie.”

“What are you saying Rose?”

“That he’s more interested in the cherry on your pie.”

“Rose!”

“It’s obvious.”

 _“Inventory,”_ Malia grimaced going into the pantry.

Malia was almost finished and she was counting the seconds until she could cuddle up on the couch with Lydia and their new dog Prada before Lydia had to go see her regular. The only thing standing in her way was a box of strawberry preserves on the top shelf.

“For fuck’s sake,” she groaned in frustration.

“Need a little help?”

Malia froze. She knew that voice. She turned around and was met with Theo smirking at her as he stood with his arms folded while leaning against the doorjamb.

“Theo, hey.”

“Hi,” he scoffed locking the door.

“Why-”

“Why have you been avoiding me?”

“I’m not avoiding you.”

“I’ve called you thousand times”

_“Absence makes the heart grow fonder.”_

“Don’t give me that crap Malia. Did I do something wrong? I can make it up to you.”

“I’m serious. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then why don’t you want to talk to me?” He whispered huskily as he peppered light kisses onto her neck. “Why are you running away from me whenever I come here?”

“I needed- to do inventory. I- I’m not avoiding you.”

“Hmm,” Theo smirked trailing his thumb across her bottom lip. “Are you sure?’

“Yea, I-” the words got caught in her throat as Theo melded their lips together.

He skillfully slipped his tongue into her mouth and caressed the insides of her mouth. She fisted his shirt and brought him closer to her while he maintained a tight grip on her waist and the back of her head.

“So when can we have our second date?”

“My shift’s over now. I could get changed and we can go hang out.”

“Hmmm, okay. What are we doing?”

“Ice skating,”

“You’re joking.”

“Nope,”

“At least give me a day to rent out the rink.”

“I’m working late tomorrow.”

“Malia I can’t let anyone see me ice skating,”

“Then I guess no second date”

“Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Great, let me get changed and we can go.”

“Now?! Right now?!”

“Yea, I kinda just said that.”

“I thought you meant like going to a bar first or something.”

“Is there an issue?”

“There’s no rink in town.”

“I know. Lydia took me out of town and we skated.”

“You two are gonna be the death of me. I mean she keeps sending me pictures of her dog.”

“Prada is our child,” Malia gasped dramatically.

“I’m more of a cat person.”

“Really,”

“Yea, I love pussy.”

“I’m gonna go change,” Malia blushed as she attempted to hide her grin.

* * *

They got to the rink and it was pretty packed. There were families and couples spread out across the ice and Theo was sure he was gonna make an ass out of himself.

“Hey Malia, wanna go see a movie instead? I mean there’s this awesome movie theatre around the corner and-”

“Is Theo Raeken afraid of a little ice?”

“No. I’m afraid of a bunch of little children pointing and laughing at me. It’s a very traumatic experience.”

“I won’t let anyone laugh at you.”

“You know bowling is pretty-”

“Don’t be such a baby,” Malia smirked dragging him to the counter.

The guy behind the counter knew her by name and handed her a pair of skates before she even opened her mouth.

“Thanks Jared,” she smiled. “And a pair for this loser over here.”

“What size?”

“Eleven,” Theo grimaced.

It took a while to find a pair and Theo was grateful for that.

“Well I guess I have to watch you skate because he can’t-”

“Found them,”

“Thanks a lot Jared,” Theo sneered taking the skates.

“You’ll be fine,” Malia chuckled dragging him behind her.

Theo helped Malia tie the laces on her skates and got to his while she tapped away on her phone.

“Who are you texting?” he asked with a grin.

“Lydia, she and I were supposed to go see a movie.”

“Gee, some friend you are. You were so bent on roping me into ice skating that you neglected your prior engagements.”

“You should get your ass on that ice before _you_ become a prior engagement,” Malia smirked in response as she tucked her phone away.

“You better hope I don’t break anything out here,” Theo began holding onto the edge of the rink. “I need to coach those kids to win the championships.”

“I won’t let you break anything,” Malia smirked skating past him effortlessly.

“How’d you get so good at that?”

“I spent a good amount of time in Russia and my dad always ensured that we spent Christmas and New Year’s in New York so I was always at the Rockefeller Center skating.”

“Gee,” Theo scoffed. “Sounds like you lived every kids dream. No school. Travelling the world,”

“Yeah, _perfect life_ , I had so many friends when I couldn’t stay in a place for more than three months.”

“Friends are overrated to be honest.”

“Were you isolated as a child,” Malia asked with a sad smile.

“It’s just really hard to trust people when the world’s so fucked up.”

“Oh, I see… You’re one of those people who don’t ask strangers to watch their stuff on the beach. And then can’t get into the water.”

“Well strangers can steal your stuff while you’re in the water.”

“My point exactly.”

“I prefer to watch the stuff and let others get into the water.”

“That’s pretty selfless,” Malia smirked grabbing both of his hands. “But you just need to let go. Let yourself enjoy something for once,” she added skating backwards.

“You’re right. I mean this actually isn’t half ba-” Theo was cut off by his body hurling forward and his face hitting the ice.

He’d taken Malia down with him but she was clearly a lot more graceful than him because she didn’t have a busted lip.

“Oh Theo- I’m so sorry,” she grimaced helping him up and allowing him to brace against the edge of the rink.

“It’s fine. I mean I’ve taken worst hits. It’s more of an ego thing.”

“How so?”

“That five year old can do it on one leg and I can’t even do it on two.”

“It’s your first try. I fell a lot when I first tried.”

“My ego still hurts.”

“What can I do to make it better?” Malia asked with a sly grin.

“You could kiss me.”

“It’s the least I could do,” she smiled placing a soft kiss against his lips, careful not to hurt his cut lip.

Their moment was interrupted by groans of disapproval and shouts of _eww_ coming from behind them.

“Well, they’re not laughing,” Malia chuckled.

“Let’s get out of here. I know it’s really juvenile- but I wanna kiss you some more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you learnt a little bit about Theo's past. What do you think of Malia's decision?


	6. Packing More Heat Than the Sahara Desert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little dirty....

Theo kissed her feverishly- with all the molten desire he'd held inside himself for a week. She was finally back in his arms and on his bed. Nothing was going to ruin this moment.

"Wait," Malia panted placing her palms on his chest.

"What is it doll?"

“I kinda wanna know about you- your sob story.”

“It’s a bit of a boner killer doll.”

“I don’t mind.”

“ _Alright._ When I was nine the local gang came knocking on my door. My dad must have owed them something because they killed my parents and raped my older sister.”

“You saw all that?” Malia asked, horrified.  


“Yea. I did. They took me in afterwards and sold my sister. My guess is she’s either dead or somewhere overseas because I’ve searched for years and there’s no trace of her.”

“Why did they take you in?”

“Because I was young and they could mould me into what they wanted.”  


“Which was?”  


“ _A killing machine._ I know- it sounds like some cliche sci-fi movie but it’s true,” Theo sighed. “They’d take in runaways and kids from the families who owed them anything. The boys would learn to fight, shoot, get out of restraints- it was all intense military grade bullshit set up by a bunch of psychos.”

“What happened to the girls?”

“The ones twelve and up would be sold to traffickers. The others would either work in the meth labs or do housework. Very few lured for them.”  


_“Lured?”_  


“Yea. They’d bring men who owed The Doctors money back to the trap house downtown.”

_“The Doctors?”_  


“That’s what they called themselves. They also used body dis-morphia as a form of punishment.”

“Sounds like they were big on punishment.”

“Insanely. They were also big on martyrdom.”  


“How so?”  


“If you failed to complete a task you’d be made an example of. If you didn’t kill- you would be killed. And every time you killed- you’d be rewarded.”  


“Rewarded?” Malia asked growing more horrified and disgusted each second.  


“Women, gifts and of course- the tattoos,” Theo said removing his shirt to reveal the expanse of his back.  


_“Wow,”_ Malia breathed out as she ran her fingers across his tattoos.  


“Yea,” he scoffed. “They said you were becoming a man. Only men had tattoos and the only way to get one was to kill.”

“They’re sick.”

“I know. I got my first tattoo at thirteen. It was an accident. I was out with them and the pick up went wrong. The guy drew his gun on us and I guess I was a little trigger happy but it was a pretty bad idea to arm a thirteen year old with a machine gun. I took out five guys and earned this,” he said bringing her hand to a scar along his hip bone.  


Malia trailed her fingers across his scar, strangely enjoying the feeling of it beneath her fingers.  


“They were so proud. They said I was a prodigy. All I did was pump lead into some guys. But I gained their trust and they began taking my suggestions, most of them anyway. I asked them to send me instead of some of the younger boys and when I went with the younger boys I’d be the one to pull the trigger. I didn’t want them to have to go through what I did. Killing someone changes you.”

“Changes you how?”

“It haunts you. You can’t sleep without seeing their face. Hearing them plead- I was taught to look them straight in the eyes and pull the trigger. Then show no remorse. That’s exactly what I did when I killed the Doctors.”  


“You killed them?”  


“Yea- I was seventeen.”

“But you’re a pimp now.”  


“Yea. It’s not exactly a mundane career and I know you’re trying to tread lightly with me because of it.”  


“Are you as horrible as they say you are?”

“ _One hundred percent._ But I’m not always. I make no excuses for my behaviour. It’s a dog eat dog world out there and I won’t make any promises I can’t keep but I’ve never hurt someone I’ve truly cared about. _I care about you Malia Tate_.”  


Malia smiled in response before climbing into his lap and placing a kiss on his lips.  


“No,” he said removing her hands. “I can sense your pity. You don’t have to feel obligated to do this. We can wait until you’re really ready.”

“Okay,” she smiled again, truly impressed by him. “Why don’t you show me around this insanely huge compound?”  


“Romantic stroll in the moonlight? That I can do,” he grinned pulling his shirt on and grabbing his jacket.  


They headed outside and Malia was in awe of his backyard. There were fountains and rose gardens not to mention a massive pool with a waterfall.  


“Funny enough- I can see into the pool from my office.”

“Like an aquarium- cool.”

“I’m glad someone thinks so. Corey thinks it’s a little creepy.”  


“As long as you don’t have any nudists swimming around it’s not creepy.”  


_“Thanks?”_  


“I’m not that good with words.”  


“I think it’s cute.”

“Well I think this place is cute.”

“Do you?”  


“Yea of course. Lots of lanterns and pepper lights plus the flowers- it’s all so peaceful.”  


“I’m glad you think so,” Theo chuckled as the irony became too much for him.  


She was unaware that the place was packing more heat than the Sahara desert. In fact- she was standing two feet away from where he’d stashed an AK-47. There were surveillance cameras in the rose bushes, fountain, statues, gazebo, behind the waterfall and in a couple trees. He wasn’t paranoid- he was cautious; at least that’s what he thought. Men were constantly coming after him and all the friends he had in high places would be useless if there was a bullet in his head.  


“Are you hungry?”

“Yea I am actually.”

“Good. I can make great pasta.”  


“You know- I’ve been on two dates with you and all you seem to eat is pasta and ice cream.”

“And your point is?” he asked with a smirk.  


“You kinda have a perfect body.”

“I work out.”

“No shit,” she chuckled.  


“How about this- we can compromise.”  


“I’m listening.”

“We can make it a more balanced. Well you can. The pasta is a carb and the sauce counts as a vegetable in my book so you can make something to combat that.”

“No problem,” she smiled as they entered the house.

Malia searched his perfectly organised and well stocked fridge for something she could make.  


“How’s chicken sound?” she asked from the fridge.  


“Pretty good. What are you doing with it?”

“I’m stuffing it.”  


“Interesting. What are you using?”

“Ham and cheese.”  


“So that’s why Lydia tried to bite my hand off when I asked her for some of what she was eating.”  


“What,” Malia asked with a chuckle.

“I went over to the apartment last week to see you and to get the cash from her. She was sitting on the couch eating cold chicken bolognese and she refused to share with me.”

“Oh God. I told her to heat it before eating it.”

“Lydia has like zero patience when she’s hungry.”

“I know,” Malia scoffed putting the seasoned chicken breasts into the hot pan. “Need some help?” she asked washing her hands.  


“Yea. Can you grab a can of tomatoes from the pantry for me?”  


“Sure. I can’t believe you have the patience to make your own sauce.”  


“I can control the amount of salt and really make it my own. Besides- I can add cheese and cream.”

“Let’s hope I survive after eating it. Lydia would kill you if I died because then she’d have to go back to take out.”  


“Don’t worry. I’d never kill you. _Maim- maybe._ But not kill.”

“Good to know.”  


* * *

They sat at the island and ate dinner while drinking lots of wine and talking about absolute nonsense.  


“So, would you rather chop off your arm or kill a puppy,” Theo asked.  


_“A puppy?”_  


“Yep. A cute tiny fluffy puppy.”  


“Do I have to answer?”

“No. You could kiss me.”  


“I’d rather do that,” she smirked leaning over and kissing him passionately.  


“Yea, I’d rather you do that too,” he smiled against her lips before re-initiating the kiss.  


“That’s a kitchen you two. Get a room.”  


“Ugh-” Theo groaned. “Malia, this is my asshole brother Corey.”  


“Hi,” she beamed.

“Wait, _you’re Malia?_ As in the Malia he pined over _all week_?”

“I wouldn’t know. Did you pine over me all week Theo?”

“I didn’t pine. I may have sulked.”  


“No you always sulk. This was something different. And I can see why. You’re gorgeous.”

“Thanks,” Malia chuckled.  


“I mean if I weren’t extremely gay-”

“She gets it Corey. Thanks for that.”

“And she cooks. Oh my God.”  


“Yea she was actually generous enough to persuade me to make some for you.”

“Great. I’m starving,” Corey smirked grabbing his plate from the microwave and sitting next to them.

“What?” he asked noticing Theo’s glare. “Oh- you want privacy. It bums that I’m not allowed to eat dinner in my bedroom.”

“Don’t you have some club to be at?”  


_“Not until eleven,”_ Corey smirked.  


“Luckily we’re done eating. Come on Malia,” Theo scoffed grabbing the wine and leading the way to his bedroom.  


“Sorry about Corey.”

“Don’t be. He’s adorable.”

“He’s a douchebag.”

“Why?” Malia chuckled.  


“He interrupted us,” Theo groaned closing the door behind him.  


“He’s not here now,” Malia grinned slyly.

* * *

Malia crawled backwards on the bed desperate not to break the kiss. She was positive that this was what she wanted to be doing. Theo had bared himself to her and while she acknowledged how dangerous being with him could be she also acknowledged that she’d never felt that way in years. Being with Theo was exhilarating, she felt no pressure to be anyone other than herself and she loved it.  


He broke the kiss to remove his shirt and expose his gorgeous torso to her. She ran her hands over his taut flesh as he removed her shirt and placed kisses on her neck.  


“Are you sure you want this?” he asked pulling her jeans down her legs.  


“Yea, I’m sure.”

“Okay,” he smirked devilishly before kissing up her inner thigh and across her pelvic bone before kissing a line up her torso before meeting her lips.  


He tugged on her bottom lip before releasing it and undoing her bra.  


“Remember- if you’re uncomfortable with anything tell me. I’ll stop.”  


“That’s the thing. I don’t want you to stop.”  


“Then I won’t,” he said flicking his tongue across her hardened nipple.  


Theo swirled his tongue around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Malia let out soft sounds of pleasure especially when he used his hand to attend to the other breast. He released her breast from his mouth and began placing open mouthed kisses down her torso. He snaked his hand down her body and slid her panties down her legs before licking a bold stripe up her pussy, he used his fingers to spread her lips before kitten licking her clit.  


“Oh God- _stop teasing_ ,” she groaned tugging on his hair.  


_“I’ll make you beg for it babygirl,”_ he smirked pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking on it mercilessly.

“Fuck- Theo- please,” she bit out.

“Please what,” he smirked sliding two fingers into her.

“Oh God,” she groaned arching her back.

He pulled her clit back into his mouth while curling his fingers inside her, causing her to cry out in pleasure and curl her toes against his back.

“Just fuck me already,” she pleaded.

“Are you sure?” Theo asked withdrawing his fingers.  


“Fuck. Yes I’m sure,” Malia replied wrapping her legs around his waist.  


“Well alright doll,” Theo replied huskily as devilish smile crossed his face.  



	7. Last Night Was Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right now- you’re all mine. I don’t want anything or anyone to ruin that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pretty chill chapter.... If I do say so myself. Be sure to tell me what you think! xxxx

* * *

 

“Morning,” Theo smiled as Malia’s eyes fluttered open.

“You know, if you didn’t look as cute as you do this would be extremely creepy.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“I’ve got eyes don’t I?”

“You’ve got sass too.”

“Deal with it,” Malia teased sticking her tongue out at him.

“I don’t think you’d like that,” Theo smirked pinning her down.

“Try me,” she replied defiantly.

“Okay,” he sighed. “Just know- you made me do this.”

“Do wha-” Malia was interrupted by the fit of giggles that erupted from her mouth.

Theo was tickling her mercilessly and she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. She was laughing so hard.

“Okay-  stop! Please!”

“Are you gonna sass me again?” Theo asked stopping his actions.

“I think we both know I am,” Malia chuckled pulling his face down to hers and kissing him deeply.

“Didn’t get enough last night?”

“Last night was amazing,” she smiled. “I just happen to enjoy kissing you.”

“I like kissing you too,” he smirked.

“As much as I’d enjoy staying in bed kissing you- Lydia’s probably worried about me and I have work later.”

“Right. Do you wanna shower?”

“By myself- sure.”

“We can grab breakfast at the diner then.”

“Are you trying to have Rose torture me for the rest of my life? Plus Kali’s gonna be there and-”

“Corey forgot to remind me to go shopping for breakfast food.”

“That’s the dumbest excuse I’ve ever heard but I’ll forgive it because you’re gonna regret your decision.”

“How so?”

“I eat more than the average girl.”

“Good. You’ll need all the energy you can get to keep up with me.”

* * *

They walked into the diner hand in hand and Malia found herself on the receiving end of Kali’s smirk. Kali had called their relationship weeks ago and now with Malia walking in wearing Theo’s hoodie- she was vindicated.

“Hey Mal,” she grinned ruefully.

“Hey Kali,” Malia blushed.

“Looks like you had a good night,” she said causing Malia to instinctively use her hair to cover her neck.

“Uh- I- I’m starving. I need breakfast. I’ll see you a little later on when you come by to pick up the kids.”

Kali snorted in response as Malia dragged Theo behind her to find a booth. She then proceeded to pull the hood of the sweatshirt over her head to hide herself from Rose- who was walking over.

“I haven’t seen you here this early in months Theo.”

“Well, I guess I missed your cooking Rose.”

“Do you want your usual breakfast?”

“Yea. Thanks.”

“How about you Malia? The usual?”

“Yes,” Malia sighed in frustration, removing the hood.

As they waited for Rose, Theo saw it fit to point out several flaws in her attempt to disguise herself. He was only saved from her wrath by Rose bringing the food over.

“Okay Theo, here you go- an English muffin; oatmeal; sausage; an egg over easy and black coffee.”

Malia scrunched up her nose when she caught a glimpse of how bland Theo’s breakfast looked in comparison to hers which consisted of: bacon, scrambled eggs, pancakes, hash browns, a croissant and a glass of orange juice.

“By the way Lia, I threw in some sausage on the house.”

“Aww, thanks Rose.”

“Yea well- we all know how much you love sausage,” Rose said with a smirk before walking off causing Theo to choke on his coffee.

“Still think attempting to hide was stupid?” Malia sneered.

“Now I’m offended actually.”

“How so?”

“Well you’re ashamed of loving sausage. It makes me wonder if you were lying to me last night.”

“Maybe your performance last night made me give up sausage,” Malia ginned devilishly.

“Maybe my performance last night was so good, I ruined you for any other guy.”

“I wouldn’t know. I fell asleep halfway through.”

Theo let out a snort of amusement and opened his mouth to say something when Malia’s phone began to ring.

“Who’s Stiles?” Theo asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

“My ex,” Malia scoffed picking up her phone. “He wants to know when I’m coming home.”

“Are you going home?”

“I think I like it here.”

“Well in that case-” Theo smirked plucking the phone from her hand. “I’ll take this.”

“Hey- that’s my phone,” she scoffed reaching over the table to try to get it from him.

Theo shoved the phone into his pocket and placed a kiss on Malia’s knuckles.

“Right now- you’re all mine. I don’t want anything or anyone to ruin that.”

* * *

 

Upon entering the apartment Malia was greeted by a host of moans and string of expletives that just sounded wrong coming from Lydia's mouth.

"Ulck-" she grimaced heading into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"Hey Bambi," Lydia beamed walking out carrying a pair of handcuffs and wearing a baby pink negligee along with an oversized jacket.

"Hey Lyds. What was up with that racket? I thought you never brought work home?"

"It wasn't work," Lydia blushed.

"Then what was-"

"Hey Lydia I think you did those a little too tight."

Malia turned her attention to the gorgeous guy who was standing in their living room clad only in a pair of boxers.

"Malia- this is Jordan."

"Hey, nice to meet you," Malia beamed attempting to tear her eyes from his toned torso.

"I should go get dressed," Jordan chuckled nervously before walking back into the bedroom.

"Shut up," Lydia blushed.

"I didn't say anything," Malia chuckled. "But he's really hot," she whisper/yelled.

"I know," Lydia squealed.

"He's also extremely sweet and smell his jacket!" Lydia beamed shoving Jordan's jacket into Malia's face.

"Wow, yea- _that's really good._ "

"I know! And- _is that Theo's hoodie_?"

"Uh- no?"

"Please Malia," Lydia scoffed. "I got him that cologne."

"It's really good though," she sighed inhaling the fabric.

"God- we're such girls," she added with a grimace.

"I know, I mean I'm twenty-five years old and behaving like a fifteen year old."

"It's nice though. Everything's always so intense."

"You're right. So how was your night?"

"Pretty good- I mean we went ice skating and all."

"Aww, how'd that go?"

"He cut his lip and I felt really bad."

"So pity sex then?"

"No! Of course not. I mean- it could have been, but it wasn't."

"So you did have sex?"

"That depends- are you gonna slut shame me to Russia?"

"Nah, I'm in a really good mood."

"Yea, we did. And it was so amazing. He's amazing overall."

"Eeh- he's got his moments. Did you meet Corey?"

"Oh my God- yes! He's such a cutie."

"He's the greatest. I love him."

"I bet." "He's always been a little sweetie. I'm so glad Theo adopted him."

"Like _adopt adopt_?"

"Yea. Corey ran away at an early age and The Doctors took him in. Theo kinda mentored him. I mean Corey was only seven."

"He ran away at seven?" Malia gaped.

"Yea I foun- _yea uhm- seven_."

"How do you know so much about Theo anyway?"

"I just do. We're really close."

"Believe me- I know how close you are."

"Not like that-" Lydia growled punching Malia in the arm.

"OW!" Malia chuckled.

"I just meant we're friends. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"You and I are friends but we don't fuck."

"Malia," Lydia groaned.

Malia opened her mouth to respond when Jordan returned.

"So what have you girls been talking about."

"Nothing," they replied in unison causing Jordan to chuckle.

"Yea. I believe that," he scoffed.

"So Jordan, how long have you been a cop?"

"About a year and a half. I recently transferred here though."

"That's pretty cool. And uhm- what exactly are your intentions for Lydia?"

* * *

 

Theo walked into his office and let out a groan when he saw that his chair was occupied.

"You don't seem too happy to see me Theo."

"It's too fucking early for this," Theo grimaced.

"Is it? I mean elections are coming up again."

"When have I ever failed you Peter?"

"You haven't- _yet_. But since my sister's death the residents of our lovely city have been rather doubtful of my family name."

"Relax Hale."

"No. I can't relax. Do I need to remind you of how my defeat will implicate your business?"

"Peter- this isn't the first time I've done this for you. I know what I'm doing. I won't have you coming into my club and belittling me."

Peter let out an arrogant scoff and strode over to Theo.

"Look at you. You think you're all grown up don't you? Are you forgetting that you'd have nothing if it weren't for me? I made you Raeken."

"Made me? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"A man who holds the power to break you in his hands. But there's no need for such melodrama between us. We're friends aren't we?"

"Yea. Friends," Theo bit out. "But I suppose I'm gonna need an advance on that payment."

"Advance? I paid you two months ago."

"I know Talia left you a substantial amount of money and ever since I gave you Lydia my profits have severely dropped."

"Fine. I'll deposit it to your offshore account."

"And don't worry- I'm in the process of planning your birthday party."

"I thought I told you I didn't want a birthday party?"

"You did. But come on there's gonna be drugs liquor and severely younger women. All your favourite things."

"Speaking of women- I heard you're utterly smitten with Lydia's roommate."

"Lydia talks a bit too much."

"I didn't hear it from Lydia."

"Who then?" Theo groaned.

"Kali actually."

"Are you kidding me? Why is my love life the talk of this town?"

"Well it's been a while since the whole Valerie situation so it's nice to see you settle down again."

"Well Malia is no Valerie."

"Malia huh, that's a cute name. I always liked that name. Is she cute?"

_"Try gorgeous,"_

"Do you have any pictures?"

"Not yet. She hates them. I always try catching her off guard but it never works."

"Then how will I see her?"

"She works at Rose's diner. Didn't Kali tell you that?"

"No. She started droning off about her oaf of a husband and how the kids are the only reason she's staying."

"Ennis is totally done with her too."

"Your relationship with the dregs of society never ceases to amaze me."

"My relationship with the dregs of society is what's keeping your ass in City Hall."

"And here I was thinking it was my charming smile and charismatic personality."

"That's about fifty percent."

"So you admit I have a charming smile and charismatic personality?"

"Goodbye Hale," Theo grinned rolling his eyes and questioning their _friendship_ all over again.


	8. Netflix and Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severely unedited....
> 
> Since a certain someone *coughs* Coury *coughs* called me a tease the last time I added a little heat- how's this....

* * *

 

Theo stood in the middle of the empty club and directed the men setting up for Peter's party.  

"No. The extra smoke machines go over there," Theo groaned. "Gimme a second-" he scoffed answering the call from the caterer.  "No. I didn't order pumpkin tartlettes. I'm positive- who even eats pumpkin tartlettes? No I don't want to cancel my order. Fine- send the stupid pumpkin tartlettes." Theo hung up the phone angrily and began cursing to himself. 

 "Gee- you're such a _bridezilla._ "

Theo turned around and was face-to-face with the only person he could stand to see at that moment- _Malia_.  

"Hey gorgeous, what are you doing here?" Theo asked giving Malia a light peck on the lips. 

 "I got off work and I decided to surprise you." 

 "Well I don't typically like surprises but I can make an exception because you're so gorgeous."  

"I feel like this should be a drinking game."  

"Huh- elaborate," Theo smirked wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 "Every time you say the word gorgeous- we'll take a shot." 

 "You'd be drunk in no time." 

 "That's the idea," she smirked wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. 

 "And you said you came to surprise me?"  

"Yea, I did. And I guess it's a good thing too, you're so stressed." 

 "This party planning is driving me crazy and Corey ordered a bunch of pumpkin tartlettes. I hate pumpkin tartlettes. _Who orders pumpkin_ _tartlet_ _te_ _s_ _?!_ "  

"Gee-what'd the pumpkin tartlettes ever do to you?" Malia chuckled.  

"I can't say- _it's too traumatic_."  

"Poor thing. Well- you need a break."  

"What kinda break?"  

"Lydia's out so why don't you come over and we can watch a few movies." 

 "So in other words- _Netflix and Chill_?"  

"Get your mind out the gutter Raeken," Malia scoffed smacking his chest. "I just meant we can watch movies."  

"And you had no intentions of getting me naked?" 

 "Maybe after a few drinks when my judgment’s impaired."  

"I'm insulted." 

 "Well good. I mean is Netflix and Chill still a thing?" 

 "It could be," Theo smirked.  

"So are you coming with me?" 

"How can I say no when you look like this?"  

"Good." 

* * *

They were sitting in the living room watching some lame movie when Theo rested his hand on Malia's bare thigh. 

 "Seriously Raeken?" Malia scoffed looking up her spot on his chest. "It's barely been twenty minutes."  

"So? I'm not allowed to touch you?" he asked tapping his fingers on her leg. 

 "Not if you want us to watch the movie." 

 "The movie's shit," Theo scoffed pulling her into his lap. 

 "It was your choice." 

 "I didn't think we'd actually be watching it." 

 "Oh what'd you think we'd be doing?" Malia smirked tracing his abs over his shirt.  

"I can show you better than I can tell you," Theo replied unzipping her hoodie. 

 "Go on then," she biting her lip and pulling her camisole over her head. Theo traced the cups of her bra before sliding the straps down her shoulder. Theo breathed in her scent as he nuzzled her neck and collarbone.  

"You smell like strawberries," he sighed nipping her collarbone.  

Malia rolled her eyes and giggled. "You're such a creep." 

Theo chuckled and unclipped Malia's bra exposing her breasts to him. "You're gorgeous."  

"And you're a sap."  

"Is that an issue?"  

"As a matter of fact- yes. I mean everyone else thinks you're this big bad tough guy but you're a total sap." 

 "Sweetheart- you've seen what I'm capable of."  

"Refresh my memory," she breathed huskily.  

She should have known better than to have uttered those words, he proved that to her when the grip on her waist tightened and he threw her onto the couch.  

"Trust me babygirl- you don't want this." 

 "Try me," she breathed.  

Theo chuckled darkly and dragged her denim shorts down her legs; leaving a trail of marks. He then proceeded to rip the flimsy material of her lace underwear in half, leaving her body bare for him. 

 "Why am I the only naked one? You should remove at least two articles of clothing."  

"Okay," Theo scoffed standing up and making a bit of a show of removing his clothes.  

With every inch of flesh that became revealed, Malia felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Theo Raeken was a thing of majesty, he had to have been sculpted by God himself- he was her very own fallen angel.  

"Is that better?" he asked kneeling before her in just his boxers.  

 _"Much better."_  

"Good," he smirked sliding his fingers between her wet folds. "You're this wet and we haven't even started yet." 

 She opened her mouth, hoping to fire back with some witty remark but the words got caught in her throat as he slid two fingers inside her.  

"What nothing to say?" he asked with a cocky grin. 

 "Nope. Nothing. I suppose you're not as good as you thought."  

Theo let out an amused snort and withdrew his fingers, only to shove three in instead. Malia let out a squeal of surprise that helped to feed Theo's ego.  

"You like that huh baby?" he asked pumping and curling his fingers inside her.  

She nodded in response an bit her lip to keep in any moans that threatened to escape.  

"Hang on, I think it's somewhere around here," he smirked probing for her g-spot.  

"What are you talking a-" Malia found herself unable to complete her sentence as her words disintegrated into moans. 

 _"Found it."_  

 Malia wanted desperately to roll her eyes at Theo but she found herself unable to. He was driving her crazy! She was already on the verge of coming when he used his thumb to rub circles into her throbbing clit. 

 "Fuck- I'm gonna come," Malia moaned loudly.  

Theo withdrew his fingers causing her eyes to snap open, he slipped his boxers off and settled between her legs. His fingers found themselves between her lips as he allowed her to suck them clean of her juices; she bit down on his fingers and let out squeal infused with both surprise and pleasure as he slid into her soaking core. Theo grinned at her before picking up his pace- giving her no time to adjust. She moaned around his fingers and clung to the material of the couch, he was slamming into her harder than he normally did and she loved it. As his hand hung limp in her mouth the other found its way around the base of her neck and he used it to anchor her to the couch as he worked on hitting her g-spot.

Her moans and whimpers became louder and her breathing became erratic as he continued to hit her g-spot with powerful thrusts. While his grip on her neck was relatively loose she found it hard to breath. Theo was bringing her more pleasure than she'd ever experienced and she thought she was going to explode.

"Oh fuck- I'm so close," she panted, as her throat felt raw.

Theo removed his hand from her neck and began rubbing her clit while still pounding into her. She let out one final cry of pleasure before clenching around him and panting as she finally stopped convulsing.

She'd been made aware of the absence of a condom when he pulled out and allowed hot spurts of come to hit her chest and stomach.

"Fuck- I'm sorry about that Malia," Theo groaned.

"No. It's fine. I really liked that."

"Yea but coming on you-"

"It's interesting. Now shut up and kiss me," she smirked pulling his head down to hers.

Theo began to harden from just the kiss and was about to propose acting on his desires when a shrill scream erupted from the doorway,

"ON MY COUCH?!?!"

* * *

"So Mayor Hale's birthday party is in about three days. Be my date?"  Theo asked as he and Malia lounged on her bed.

"Sure." 

 "Great, I'd offer to go shopping with you but Lydia would have my head." 

 "I'd decline because she's told me some shopping stories that involve you and I've never been more scared in my life."  

"Gee, you fight one old lady for a pair of pumps and you're marked for life." 

 "Why were you fighting for pumps anyway?"  

"Because Lydia and Hayden asked me to get them. They explained _how much better their lives would be if they had that pair of $900 pumps._ " 

 "So you _fought_ an _old lady_?"  

"I didn't hit her or anything. I was protecting my face I mean she was ruthless. But in the end I got 'em." 

"How?"  

"Lydia told her I'd be her date to her bingo game," Theo answered with embarrassment evident in his voice.  

"Awww," Malia chuckled. "That's the cutest." 

 "Yea, until I found out she was just using me to make Bob Hope jealous."  

"That's tragic." 

 "I know. Hayden never let me forget it," he said with a sad smile.  

It was then that Malia remembered she'd heard him telling Lydia about her death. 

 "I'm sorry," she said placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"It's fine, I mean we've been putting off her funeral because we're waiting on her parents to get here. But I just wanna put her to rest you know."  

"Yea, I do."  

Malia decided not to press any further and instead just cuddled up to him. 

* * *

In this moment- Malia would have preferred Theo Raeken fighting an old lady over an over-caffeinated Lydia Martin. They had been to over seven stores and they had yet to find what Lydia deemed as the one.  

"You know Lydia, I'm totally fine with wearing one of your dresses or you know one of the hundred you insisted I buy last week or one of the _thousand_ I've tried in the last _two hours._ " 

"The Mayor's party is a pretty big event. It's like a ball only with more drugs and less class."  

"Gee, it sounds like a dream," Malia scoffed pulling the zipper of her dress up. 

 "It totally is," Lydia chuckled. "I mean Theo basically shuts down everything for that one night."  

"Why?"  

"Well he and Peter have a pretty special relationship and someone got electrocuted last year when Theo had it back at his house." 

 "Oh my God, really?"  

"Yea. Theo's a bit forgetful at times or Corey flipped the alarms back on- I can't remember."  

"Well, how's this?" Malia asked walking out and doing a little spin.  

"It's gorgeous! But it's a bit plain- for you." 

 "Plain? Lydia- I'm covered in gold sparkles from head to toe."  

"There's gonna be a lot of gold sparkles in the club. We need something that'll make you pop. How's red sound?"  

 _"You mean like the nine hundred red dresses I tried earlier?"_  

"I have an entirely new vision now. I'm thinking thigh slit, sheer, okay wow- I'll know when I see it."  

"What about your dress?"  

"I have it picked out already." 

 "Really?" 

 "Yea it's green. Peter said it makes my eyes pop."  

 _"The mayor Peter?"_  

 "Yea."  

"Is he another friend?" Malia teased. 

 "Yea. Except I _actually_ fuck him." 

 "So he's your regular?" 

 "Yep." 

 "And how is that going now that you're dating Jordan?" 

 "It's a little complicated but Jordan's a total sweetheart and he doesn't exactly know that I'm not getting paid to do it."  

"You're not getting paid?"  

"No."  

"So you're not a hooker then?" 

 "I guess not. I mean I've never thought about it because Theo gives me like 20% of all his earnings- which is a lot- but no." 

 "Well do you like it? Like enjoy it?"  

"Yea. I mean not just the sex but he's actually quite charming." 

 "So?" 

 "I don't know. Is that cheating?" 

 "Don't ask me! Theo is like my second relationship."  

"Oh well- I don't actually like Peter. Best ignore it. _I have your dress to think about._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay.... That smut was really horrible. I hate it. Gross. Please burn me for writing such an atrocity. Like I'm ashamed rn. Apologies for the tease.....


	9. As Is His True Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're lucky he didn't hurt you."
> 
> "Hurt me?"
> 
> "He gets a little intense when you push his buttons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing- the title kinda tells you what you're in store for.

Malia let out a groan as Lydia dragged her to yet another store. She was so done with the entire process; she was never a girly girl and now she had even more hate for everything.

"Lydia, no more- please."

"Relax, this is the last- holy shit- there it is," she beamed staring at a _ **[gold romper](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/a1/22/12/a12212e8190c0b6e2ab1cfe48ff08347.jpg).**_

"Are you okay?"

"Totally, but that is so _you_."

"If it isn't- I'm going home," Malia sighed taking it from the rack and going to try it.

* * *

 "See it was totally worth it," Lydia beamed as she fixed Malia's wavy hair.

"If you wanted my hair to look like this it would have been easier to just call Theo."

"I'm still pissed about you guys wrecking the couch."

"Sorry. I pushed his buttons."

"You're lucky he didn't hurt you."

_"Hurt me?"_

"He gets a little intense when you push his buttons."

"He was intense alright," Malia smirked.

"As is his true nature," Lydia scoffed.

"What's his club like?"

_"Tonight or?"_

"In general," she replied.

"Uh- pretty upscale. I mean sure there are your usual half-naked girls but it's a bit on the classier side to say the least. Lots of balconies and dancing. The only real stripping happens on like Saturday nights or for like Bachelor parties."

"Oh, got it."

"Yea, so are you ready to go?"

"I was ready ten minutes ago when you insisted that we couldn't show up too early."

"Don't use that tone with me young lady you weren't complaining when you were aggressively sexting your boyfriend."

"We weren't sexting!"

"Sure Jan."

"Shut up!"

"Come on," Lydia chuckled.

* * *

Theo sat in the club attempting to hide his annoyance at the girl on his lap. Normally he'd entertain her but he was in a relationship now and Malia was on her way.

"What's wrong Theo? You're acting so weird," she sighed running her hands over his chest.

"I'm fine Tara."

"Don't worry darling, it's not you. Theo's just anxious to see his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" _Tara_ asked.

"Yea. _He's smitten_ ," Peter smirked.

"Oh," she scoffed lifting herself from Theo's lap and walking off.

"Peter- why would you do that?" Theo whisper yelled.

"It's true isn't it?" Peter smirked allowing one of the girls on his lap to place a strip of LSD on his tongue. "But I suppose I understand where you're coming from."

"What?"

"You're not too keen on leaving a trail of broken hearts behind you when there's still a lot of you to go around."

"Please. It's not that."

"Come on, there's nothing to talk about in this town. We're all bored with our lives so we clamor for gossip your new girlfriend is all I can look forward to sustain me."

"What about these lovely ladies right here?" Theo smirked.

"They'll satisfy my needs- for tonight."

"And then you'll have others to sustain you."

"Where's your girlfriend! Everyone tells me how gorgeous she is and how she's too good for you and I've never seen her."

"You're in luck- there she is," Theo said pointing to Malia and Lydia.

"Bring her up, those fluorescents are so unflattering."

"You're such a drama queen," Theo groaned getting up and walking down the spiral staircase. "Hey!" he called from about two feet over.

"Did you hear something?" Malia asked Lydia.

"Other than crappy EDM? Nope."

"I swear, it's like someone's trying to call out to me and I can't be sure."

"It's called getting catcalled. You look hot."

"No it's literally- Theo! Hey," Malia beamed hugging Theo.

"I've been calling you for a while."

"Sorry, I've been looking around for a while. I guess it's because you're so short."

"I blame those heels."

"Sure," she smirked.

"You two should come up top. Peter's been dying to meet you Malia and I'm sure Peter's dying to see you Lydia." He said.

"I doubt that but okay," Lydia scoffed following behind him.

When they got up to the balcony Malia was a little horrified by the wide assortment of drugs spread out on the table and she didn't say anything but Theo could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Hey? You okay?" Theo whispered.

"Yea, why?"

"No reason. Come on," he smirked guiding her to sit next to him.

"So Peter, this is Malia."

"You're gorgeous love! What would possess you to date this troll?"

"He's quite handsome actually," Malia smiled intertwining her hand with Theo's.

"You're wasting your time with him darling. A girl as beautiful should be with royalty _or me_."

"Please Hale, she needs a man that can keep up with her," Theo scoffed.

"As these ladies will confirm, I can keep up quite well."

"Peter, _quit macking on my girl_ ," Theo said wrapping an arm around Malia.

"She clearly has- _Lydia_ , I didn't think you were coming," Peter said as he practically shoved the two girls from off of his lap.

"Of course I came. _Unless you'd rather I leave?_ "

"No. Don't be silly! Sit," Peter said making room for her to sit. Lydia scoffed and sat next to him.

"Happy Birthday," she smiled.

"It is now," he smiled downing a shot of tequila.

"Great," Lydia smiled resting a hand on his thigh- much to the dismay of the other girls around.

"So Lydia- I've heard that Malia is your roommate. What's she like?"

"She's great." "Come on, I need better information than that."

"No really she's great. She cooks, walks our dog, picks up after herself-"

"Any cons?"

"Oh yea. The other day I walked in on the two of them naked- on the couch- while Prada was in the room."

"Prada was not in the room- at that time," Malia argued.

"I guess she heard you and came to help," Theo smirked.

"Don't do that," Malia glared.

"Or what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"Now you're getting me all excited," Theo said with a cocky grin.

"I'll hurt you."

"Kinky,"

"Will you two lovebirds get a room?" Peter scoffed.

"Wanna get out of here for a while? I have a pretty good view from my office."

"Sure," Malia said smiling lightly.

Theo led her up to his office and out onto the balcony. The cool night air whipped around them and she was able to get a good look at the lights on the ocean.

"Are you cold?" Theo asked noticing how she rubbed her arms.

"Yea, a bit."

"Well here," he smiled draping his jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"You didn't need to leave the party because of me."

"On the contrary- I did. You're a lot more beautiful out here under the city lights."

"And you're a bigger sap than I imagined," she scoffed punching him in the arm.

"Well if you saw yourself, you'd know."

"I hear you and the mayor are great friends."

"Peter's a dick but he's okay. He was occupied as you can see."

"Is he planning on taking all that?"

"Nah. He's just gonna take a large majority and give the rest away."

"Your dealer must love you."

"Who Josh? _Nope_. He hates my guts actually."

"And why is that?"

"He thinks I'm insulting him by not trying his product."

"You don't use?"

"Nope. I may have tried everything once but I want to be in control of my mind and body at all times."

"I've never tried anything- besides pot."

"And you shouldn't. It's all insanely addictive and I happen to like my girls with all their teeth."

"I've seen you smoking," Malia chuckled.

"Yea, cigarettes- but that's it."

"What if I told you I thought it was sexy?"

"Smoking?"

"You smoking."

"Really?" Theo smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think everything you do sexy."

"I guess we have that in common."

"Do we?"

"Oh yea, even before we met I totally stalked you."

"Stalked me?"

"Yea, like back when you first started working at the diner."

"Did you like it?"

"It was sexy. The way you'd wear your ponytail, the way you'd tuck your bangs behind your ear and bite your lip when you were concentrating and of course that sexy smile."

"You're such a creep," Malia chuckled scrunching up her nose.

"Then there's the cute thing you do with your nose," Theo smirked kissing her forehead.

"God, you're such a sap," Malia blushed attempting to hide behind her hair.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"Stop being so sappy. I'm judging you right now."

"Okay, I won't tell you how beautiful you are or how happy you make me or how much _I lo- like you_."

"Good. And for the record, I like you too."

"Wanna go back to the party? I think it's almost time for cake."

"You and your dessert fixation."

"I've got a sweet tooth, _why do you think I love you so much._ "

"Love?"

"Uh- what?"

"You said-"

"No,"

"What?"

"Let's go," he smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

* * *

 Peter's cake was huge and extremely over-the-top, it had Theo all over it. Speaking of Theo, Peter slipped a pill into his drink which revealed a side of him Malia had never seen. He was dancing- not very well- but still, he was dancing; he sprayed champagne and kept downing shots.

"What did you give him?" Malia asked Peter as she watched Theo spray a crowd of people with a bottle of _Dom_.

"I'm not sure. Why don't you go ask Josh."

"Where is he?"

"Over there, rolling a joint."

"How cliched," she muttered after walking off. She walked over to the booth and cleared her throat. "Are you Josh?"

"That depends, who's aski- oh. Hi," he smiled looking up at Malia.

"Hey," she said sitting next to him.

"Right, what can I do for you gorgeous?"

"Uhm, my boyfriend took something and I'm wondering what it was because he's really- not himself."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yea,"

"Well where is he?"

"Up there," she said pointing to the bar.

"You're dating Theo?"

"Yea, why is everyone so surprised?"

"Because Theo doesn't date. He fucks around with the girls that work for him and with women who can guarantee he maintains control over the city."

"What?"

"Yea. Why do think the club has so many backrooms?"

"I-"

"But I wouldn't worry. Who'd want to cheat on a girl as pretty as you?"

Malia chuckled nervously as she remembered why she was in this town in the first place. "Yea. Uhm- those pills?"

"Oh right, nothing major. It's just some components of LSD and ecstasy, pretty detrimental if you fuck it up. Luckily- I never fuck up."

"And why is that?"

"I have a master's degree in chemistry; finished early."

"Why not go for your PHD?"

"They found drugs in my room."

"Every college student has drugs in their room," Malia scoffed.

"Yea, but not every college student runs a meth lab from their room."

"A meth lab? Like full scale?"

"Totally," Josh chuckled.

"You're clearly smart, why are you making drugs instead of like pharmaceuticals?"

"I make those too," he smirked holding up a bag of pills.

"I meant for non-recreational use."

"Because then I'd have to work for someone and Theo pays me enough to put my little sisters through school and help my mom leave my cheating father."

"Wow. That's amazing actually."

"It's funny because most people think I'm just a burn out with no goals whatsoever."

"Well what are your goals?"

"I kinda wanna create the cure for cancer but that's a bit of a stretch so I guess I'll stick to raising enough money to move my family upstate. Get my sisters away from all this bullshit, you know. At least then they'll have a chance."

"That sounds awesome," Malia smiled giving Josh's thigh a squeeze.

"By the way, get him to take a paracetamol before bed to help with the hangover."

"What's wrong with aspirin?" Malia asked.

"With the combo I made the risk of internal bleeding is increased."

"Right, thanks," Malia smiled before walking off.

"Malia! Baby!" Theo slurred draping himself over her.

"Hey, how are doing?"

"I feel really funny."

"Aww, that's terrible," Malia said with a little pout.

"My tummy hurts," he whined.

"Okay, how about we go home?"

"Can I get ice cream on the way?"

"No baby, no ice cream for you. You're gonna go home and sleep this off."

"You're so blurry. Pretty blurry girl," Theo cooed playing with strands of her hair.

"Alright, let's go home baby," Malia said attempting to balance his weight.

"Here, lemme help you out," a boy with dark brown eyes and even darker brown hair said walking up to Malia.

"Thanks, my boyfriend can get a little-"

"Over-dramatic, patronizing, arrogant-"

"I'm drunk- not deaf asshole," Theo scoffed.

"I could take serious advantage of you right now, you know that right?"

"Shut up Donovan," Theo groaned as Donovan leant him on his car.

"I'm gonna head inside, there were like three girls in there who were totally sweating me," Donovan said walking off.

"Okay Theo, I need your keys."

Theo lifted his arms and smirked lazily at her, "You're gonna have to look for them."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Nope."

Malia glared at him before fishing through his pockets for his keys. "Why are your jeans so tight?" she cursed as she pried her hand from his pocket. "I've checked both pockets and I can't find anything."

"There are four pockets on my jeans," he slurred.

Malia rolled her eyes and patted his back pockets causing him to let out a scoff,

"At least buy me dinner first love."

"Where are they?"

Theo chuckled and held the keys above his head.

"Okay, no more games. Give me the keys," Malia said attempting wrestle them from him.

"Fine- you win," he scoffed handing them to her.

"Good boy," she chuckled. Malia was helping him into the vehicle when she heard a familiar voice speak up from behind them.

"What's the matter pretty boy? Can't hold your liquor?"

"Marco," Theo scoffed turning around. "I see I straightened your nose for you. You're welcome."

"I had to have eleven staples put into my skull because of you. Ennis shunned me. Apparently his little bitch is rather fond of your little bitch and because he's such a fucking pussy he sided with her."

"Well she's his wife, imbecile."

"Women were created for our pleasure," he said pulling out a gun.

Malia felt her heart drop when she saw the object in Marco's hands. Was he going to kill Theo or was he just trying to scare them?

"You should put that away before you hurt yourself."

"Oh trust me- I only intend on hurting you Raeken."

"This is why we kill people like this babe," Theo said turning to Malia and stepping in front of her.

"Relax. I'm not gonna kill you- yet. I plan on keeping you alive so you can watch me take that beautiful girl of yours in so many different positions; I want you to hear her begging me for a release and after I give her the climax of her life- I'm gonna put a bullet in her head."

"Why?" Theo asked rolling his eyes.

"Because I can."

"That's stupid, and don't you plan on killing me or are you just gonna let me be found so I can recover and stick your ass in prison. You know what they do with guys like you in prison right?"

"I suppose I'll find out soon enough," Marco said taking the safety off of the gun.

Malia shut her eyes at the sound and prayed that this would end well.

"Well go on then, shoot me," Theo said cockily.

Malia squeezed her eyes further shut, she was extremely scared and it was a miracle how she didn't scream when the gunshot rang out. Theo still had his grip on her and he hadn't fallen, neither had she- it was safe to open her eyes. Marco's body lied on the floor and he was coughing up blood. He was shot but she had no idea by whom.

"Are you guys okay?" Ennis asked- holding a gun.

"Yea, we're fine," Malia replied feeling a little hesitant to speak to him.

"I'm sorry about Marco- again. He's a little much sometimes," Ennis said kicking Marco's gun away. "Well he won't be bothering you anymore," he added pointing the gun at his head.

"No," Theo said. _"Let me."_

"Are you sure?" Ennis asked.

"No one threatens my girl and lives," Theo replied taking the gun from Ennis and shooting Marco between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty flat and dark ending. What'd you think?


	10. I Don't Think I'm Cut Out For This (Town)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Valerie, who's Valerie?" Malia asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things are revealed in this... Like a good amount. Nothing too life changing but hey- you'll find out Valerie's significance.... Or just who she is. (Short and edited... Sorry!)

**Link to the[ _trailer_](https://youtu.be/ZHxFEi4T-QA): made my by ~~mom~~ muse and editor- Jo**

* * *

 Theo groaned loudly as Malia opened the blinds.

"Malia, just because I told you I love you doesn't mean I won't rip your throat out for opening those blinds."

"I was gonna let you sleep in- _mainly because you're a little cutie and you snore so adorably_ \- but then Corey came by and dropped this suit off."

"Suit?"

"For the funeral in a few hours," Malia scoffed.

"Right, which is exactly why I didn't want to drink," Theo groaned.

"Relax, I have more meds for you and then I can whip up Braeden's patented hangover cure."

"Does it have vodka?"

"You bet it does," Malia smiled going to kiss his lips before backing away and kissing his temple.

"Is my breath that bad?"

"Yea baby it is," she chuckled tossing him a pack of Ice Breakers. "I think there are a few spare toothbrushes lying around. I'll go get you one."

After brushing his teeth Theo headed out to the living room wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"Really Theo? Sunglasses?"

"I have a headache," he said flopping into the couch and resting his head in Malia's lap.

"The _cure_ should be ready in about ten minutes okay," she sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay," he purred. They stayed there contently until Lydia walked in and slammed the door angrily.

"Peter fucking Hale- I cannot believe I thought I had actual feelings for that sociopath!"

"Lydia," Theo groaned as he pulled a cushion over his head.

"Get up asshole the funeral is in three hours!" she said smacking him with a throw pillow.

"I have a headache!" he yelled wincing.

"I honestly don't give a shit Raeken."

"God I hate Hayden's parents. Always showing up when _they_ can so everything is always so haphazard. They did the same thing with Valerie," Theo winced sitting up.

" _Valerie_ , who's Valerie?" Malia asked.

"Hayden's sister," Lydia answered.

"Just her-"

"Valerie was my girlfriend," Theo sighed.

"Your girlfriend?"

"Yea."

_"And she's dead now?"_ Malia asked backing away from him.

"Malia- no wait,"

"I can't handle this right now," Malia scoffed walking into her bedroom.

"I'll go talk to her. You should go drink that it tastes way worse when it's overcooked."

"Okay," Theo sighed in frustration as he headed to the kitchen.

"Hey Bambi," Lydia smiled.

"What the hell am I doing Lydia? I saw him kill a man last night."

"People kill people all the time."

"Have you ever killed anyone?"

"Once,"

"Why?"

"It was an accident."

"What happened?"

"Some guy tried to rape me when I was fifteen so I bashed his skull in with a brick," Lydia answered.

"How can you say that so calmly?"

"Because I was right Malia. That guy wanted to use me to get himself off and then he would prey on someone else. It was me or him."

"Does that make it right?"

"Not exactly. And I felt bad about it. _I felt so guilty._ That's when I realised that living in this world wouldn't be easy. I'd need to make tough decisions for the good of myself and the people I care about."

"I can't kill people Lydia."

"You won't have to."

"Because my boyfriend can do it for me?"

"Malia-"

"Lydia I don't think I'm cut out for this town."

"Then leave, go back to your cheating boyfriend and the life you disliked so much. Leave all the friends you made."

"Lydia-"

"This town isn't very different from others. We just aren't as open to accepting strangers. You're not a stranger anymore Malia," Lydia said giving Malia's thigh a squeeze.

"You're right, I'm over-reacting; but I still need to know what happened to Valerie."

"I'll tell you," Theo said from the doorway.

"Can Lydia stay?"

"She could, but Valerie was her best friend I wouldn't want to put her through that again."

Malia nodded and allowed Lydia to leave. Theo sat on the bed across from her causing her to shift away from him.

"No don't move away doll," Theo said gripping her hands.

"I-"

"Are you afraid of me?" He asked sadly allowing his grip on her hands to loosen.

" _No?_ I don't know Theo. I mean you killed a man last night."

"Well to be completely fair- _both times I tried to kill him were pretty justifiable._ I mean I left him alive the first time and he came back."

"I guess you have a point," Malia sighed.

"I do," Theo said cupping her face. "Now let me tell you about Valerie."

* * *

Malia sat in the pew of the large cathedral. It was strange being in an actual church for the first time in years. It was safe to say that ever since she started college God was so far on the back burner he became cut off by the vibrant flames of her social life and excessive drinking. Now the images of the stained glass looked at her with scorn and disdain; it was almost as though they were showing their disapproval

"Hey- you okay?" Malia asked rubbing Theo's back when he came to join her after the funeral.

"I'm fine."

"No you aren't and that's okay. You loved Hayden-"

"I _love_ Hayden. _Present tense._ She's like a sister to me."

"That's why it's okay for you to feel."

"No it isn't."

"How about I drive?" Malia suggested.

"Can you take me to the club?"

"I thought the wake was at your house?"

"I can't deal with seeing Hayden's parents. They already hate me enough as it is."

"Hate you? Why?"

"Because I _killed_ their older daughter."

"That's bull,"

"Not to them. If she wasn't with me then she wouldn't have died."

"You told me she died when some guy with a gun walked into the station."

"She did. But I suppose it's still my fault. I should have insisted she come home earlier or drove down there and picked her up. We had a fight before all that."

"I'm so sorry," Malia said resting her hand on Theo's thigh.

"It's okay, you're mine now."

"So the club?"

"Yea just bring me by. We can sit in my office."

"Okay," Malia smiled.

A part of her was tempted to drive him to his house but she accepted that he wasn't ready and continued on her original route.

"Here we are," she smiled weakly.

"Yep," Theo answered flatly.

"Right, so what exactly are we doing here?"

"I'm going to drink myself into a coma. You should probably go," Theo answered walking into the empty club.

"I'm not leaving you."

* * *

 

Malia watched Theo throw back shot after shot before turning the bottle to his head.

"No," she said stopping him.

"No?"

_"No,"_ she echoed taking the bottle from his grip.

"Don't-"

"Theo you're gonna drink yourself sick."

"It'll be worth it."

"Your liver will disagree."

"Fuck my liver."

"Don't be stupid. Would Hayden want you drinking yourself to death?"

"I don't wanna forget her," Theo replied.

"Then don't. You should be honouring her memory not destroying yourself."

"You're right," Theo replied straightening up.

"Think you're up for driving me to Donovan's?"

"The guy from last night?"

"Yea."

"Sure, if you give me directions."

"I could find that place even if half my brain was missing."

"Drunken analogies- _not the best,_ " Malia chuckled as she helped him out and locked up the club.

After a few particularly precise directions Malia found herself outside of a tattoo shop.

"Is this the right place?"

"Yep," Theo replied stumbling as he stepped outside of the car. "I'm okay."

"Good," Malia smiled.

When she went in she saw a few girls with brightly coloured hair and even brighter tattoos standing around. They were scantily clad in leather and piercings and she wondered how people could handle that much pain. Another thing she found odd was the strange and somewhat dirty looks she was receiving.

"Hey Theo," one of the girls smirked biting her lip and revealing what Malia hoped were costume vampire fangs.

"Mina, hey," he slurred gripping onto Malia for support.

"Didn't know you had a sister," Mina scoffed.

"I don't- not anymore at least. Malia's my girlfriend."

"She's beautiful," Mina replied with a grimace as she cleaned a tattoo needle.

"Where's that girl of yours?"

"Which one?" Theo chuckled.

" _The infant._ You know- brunette, pretty, way too sassy for my liking."

"Oh- about six feet under the ground," Theo shrugged causing Malia to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine. Don in?"

"'Round back- but careful- his girl just got back from Peru or wherever the hell she was."

Theo let out a cry of frustration before thanking Mina and allowing Malia to help him reach the back room. As expected- Donovan and his girlfriend Cora were going at it like animals; Cora was yelling and Donovan was nodding and pretending to listen as he dragged the needle across her wrist.

"I'm fucking serious Donati. I mean how hard is it to keep it in your pants?"

"It was just a blowjob," Donovan scoffed.

"I'm not referring to you and that skank out there. I'm referring to what I walked in on last night."

"You joined in didn't you?"

"That's besides the point you- Theo!" Cora beamed.

"Ah ah ah- no moving," Donovan scolded.

"Hey Cora," Theo smiled. "We missed you at the party last night."

"Yea, my flight got delayed but I'll swing by and see dear 'ol uncle Pete a little later."

"He's probably hungover and surrounded by sluts," Donovan smirked putting the finishing touches on Cora's tattoo.

Cora rolled her eyes and continued talking to Theo.

"I heard about Hayden- I'm sorry."

"That's actually why I'm here. Malia here suggested I honor her memory."

"Oh my God, I can't believe I didn't notice you had a girl with you. Especially one this gorgeous."

Donovan scoffed and put pressure on Cora's wrist as he was bandaging it.

"What was that for jackass?" Cora winced.

"Blatantly hitting on someone when I'm right here."

"Then do me a favour and step out," Cora replied sounding even more annoyed.

"So- that chair free now?" Theo asked removing his blazer.

"Go for it," Cora scoffed.

"In the mean time you can tell me all about how you met this gorgeous girl of yours."

Malia wasn't as uncomfortable as she thought she'd be with a girl hitting on her- regardless of how subtle it was. Maybe it was because Cora's appearance was a bit more mundane than Mina and the other girls' own. She had the darkest black hair Malia had ever seen; creamy skin and a collection of symbolic tattoos scattered across her wrists, nape, shoulder blade and fingers. What Malia did find strange was that Donovan was a tattoo artist but he didn't have a visible speck of ink on his body.

"Hey uhm-"

"Call me Don," Donovan smirked prepping his tools as Theo finished shedding his shirt.

"Right, Don- isn't it a little weird that you're a tattoo artist but you have no tattoos?"

"How do you know I don't have any tattoos?" Donovan grinned.

"He has none," Cora scoffed. "He's a giant pussy who's scared of needles."

"Well you are what you e-"

"Do not finish that sentence," Cora commanded.

Donovan grinned and kissed at her before turning his attention back to Theo.

"So what are you getting done today?" Donovan asked resting his hand on Theo's bare shoulder.

"I need another stroke and a tattoo for Hayden."

"Got it, flip over so I can do the stroke first." Theo complied and leant forward giving Donovan access to the flexed muscles of his back. "Wow Raeken," Donovan smirked palming the flesh of Theo's back. "You been working out?"

"A bit yea. But what about you? You're getting bulk."

"Well I need to find a medium to channel my sexual frustration."

"It's working well." "Thanks man, you should come by the gym sometime I need a new spotter anyway."

"I'll check my schedule," Theo grinned as Donovan began his tattoo.

"Ignore their bromance," Cora snorted.

"Huh?"

"Whatever that weird thing they have going on. It's really gay though."

"How gay?"

"I walked in on them cuddling on the couch sobbing over _The Fault in Our Stars_."

"Despite trying to be inconspicuous we can hear you," Donovan said not looking up from his work.

"It's okay Donny, they're just jealous of what we have."

"Malia and I could have something better," Cora smirked.

"I'd pay to see that," Donovan smirked bandaging Theo.

"You're such a perv!" Cora scoffed throwing a cushion at his head.

"You love me you ho."

"Don't bet on it. I nearly left you for one of the hundred Brazilian men who hit on me."

"Like you'd leave all this- I'm the only one that can handle you."

Theo snorted in response,

"We all know she wears the pants in your relationship."

"I'm the guy working on your tattoo," Donovan replied as prepped Theo's shoulder.

* * *

It appeared as though Theo and Donovan had discussed the tattoo before because despite the room being silent- apart from idle chatter between Malia and Cora- Donovan managed to give Theo his ideal _**[tattoo](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F736x%2Fb3%2F28%2F71%2Fb3287137174815365d3b4f65aac1ff2f.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.pinterest.com%2Fkimmekees%2Ftattoos%2F&docid=d-xMcT7KJ70j6M&tbnid=lsZz2glNmlx3DM%3A&w=467&h=701&bih=631&biw=1280&ved=0ahUKEwifiYzurabMAhXGwiYKHaf8AG4QMwghKAAwAA&iact=mrc&uact=8),**_ and Malia would be lying if she said she didn't find the extra ink on his body appealing.

 

 

 


	11. Maybe This Is A Bad Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am so moving that," Malia groaned.
> 
> "Good luck," Corey scoffed.
> 
> "Theo's got a major case of OCD."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late! It's kinda so long! Please forgive me!

* * *

Malia stood outside the apartment building with Lydia as Theo and Corey brought the rest of her boxes down.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," Lydia sighed.

"Aww, you're gonna miss me," Malia cooed throwing her arm around Lydia.

"Of course I am, but come on- you and Theo have only been dating for what- four months?"

"What are you trying to say?" Malia asked with a smirk.

"Four months is too soon to move in with someone."

"I moved in with you in like an hour."

"That's different- we're not fucking."

"That's because you're out fucking the whole town," Malia said as she playfully shoved Lydia.

"I just-"

 _"I know,"_ Malia said hugging her best friend.

"I'm gonna starve to death you know that right?"

"Jordan won't let that happen you dramaqueen."

"Are you forgetting that Jordan nearly burnt down the kitchen last week?"

"Yea, you're right. The next time I come over for girls' night let's not let Jordan cook."

"Please- like that'd ever happen," Lydia said releasing Malia.

"Hey, you guys done yet?" Theo asked grumpily.

"Why so moody babe?" Malia asked walking over to him.

"I'm not moody," he grumbled.

"I'll believe that when you smile," Malia smirked.

" _Happy?_ " Theo asked smiling as he wrapped his arms around Malia's waist.

"Very," she said placing a kiss on his lips.

When they finally finished loading everything into the car Malia bid Lydia and Prada one last farewell and rode shotgun with Theo. It was a melancholy experience but she still had her job in town so she knew she'd see Lydia often; but she still missed her bestfriend. 

* * *

 Malia walked into the den and nearly fell head first because of an awkwardly placed coffee table.

"I am so moving that," Malia groaned.

"Good luck," Corey scoffed.

"Theo's got a major case of OCD."

"Hmm," Malia mused before her attention was drawn to a large painting that almost covered the expanse of the wall.

It was morbid to say the least; hundreds of bodies laid in the middle of a clearing, covered in blood and intricately woven together in a way that looked almost erotic. Their eyes seemed empty and lost- they were dead and apparently under influence of an angel with bloodstained wings that hovered above them. The angel was rather beautiful, but no doubt damaged; it was as if he was a harbinger of the sin beneath him but in time found himself seduced by it.

"You like?" Theo asked wrapping his arms around her from behind and breaking her trance.

"I can't believe I've never seen it before."

"It's a lot to take in."

"It's a lot alright," she sighed. "

It's beautiful though."

"It's morbid," Malia chuckled.

"You think so?"

"It looks like necrophilia and vampirism and wildfire- it's-"

"You don't like it," he sighed loosening his grip on her.

"No- it's not that," she said gripping his hands and holding him in place. "It's haunting and beautiful, a little dark but-"

"Like me?"

"You're too sappy to be dark but yea," Malia chuckled tilting her head and kissing him.

"I am not sappy," he said with a growl before biting her ear.

"Last week you had flowers delivered to the diner just because," Malia scoffed.

"It's called being a good boyfriend. And buttering you up so you wouldn't change your mind about moving in with me."

"You mean us," Corey smirked walking into the den.

"Gee Corey you could try not to scare her off."

"She's known me for months. There's no escaping now," Corey chuckled sandwiching her.

"Don't you have homework?" Theo grumbled.

"This dude's doing it."

"If he does it then how will you learn?" Theo asked breaking away.

"Notes," Corey scoffed.

"I don't think so. Go do your homework or you won't get to go out. I'm still pissed you flunked that test."

"It was a pop quiz Theo," Corey groaned in frustration.

"I don't care. Do your homework and while you're at it study. You're not going out tonight.

" "It's Saturday Theo!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"Malia," Corey asked turning to her.

"Don't look at me," she said holding her hands up.

"He's being irrational. I'm eighteen years old."

"You're still under my roof Corey and you need to live by my rules."

"Theo, calm down," Malia said noticing he was getting a bit riled up.

"I am calm," he scoffed.

"Yea okay. Corey go do your homework. Your brother's right if you don't do your own homework you'll never learn."

"Okay," Corey sighed walking off.

"Why did he listen to you?"

"Because I'm awesome," Malia smirked.

"Well I know that but-" "Don't think too much about it. Teenagers are complicated."

"You're practically still a teenager yourself," Theo scoffed.

"I'm twenty two," Malia scoffed smacking his chest.

"I'm four years older than you kid," Theo scoffed.

"Not my fault you're old."

"I am actually offended. I just turned twenty six." "Happy belated birthday," Malia chuckled.

* * *

 Malia walked down the stairs the next morning, filled with bliss from the night before when she stubbed her toe and fell headfirst into the carpet.

"Okay, that's it," she scoffed 

"It hurt me, it had to go"

"I understand. It's better here anyway. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." Theo replied kissing her forehead.

* * *

Malia noticed that the table was back in it's original position just in time to save herself from falling.

"Theo, did you move it?" Malia walking into the kitchen where Theo was standing in the fridge, eating leftovers.

"Move what?" He asked with a full mouth as he poked his out.

"The table," she replied trying not to judge.

"Sorry, I kept tripping over it. I'm sure you'll get used to it, doll."

"Oh. Sorry. I didn't think you'd trip as well."

"It just that I'm used to it. It's been years and it has always been in that exact place"

* * *

 "Told you Theo didn't like people moving his stuff," Corey scoffed looking up from his notebook.

"He got hurt with our placement, Corey. It's not his fault."

"When? He wasn't home the entire day."

"He said he was."

"Well, he wasn't," Corey shrugged. "Besides the guy's taken _gunshot and stab wounds._ A stubbed toe or bruised knee shouldn't be an issue."

"It's his house, Corey. He shouldn't need to trip over his stuff"

"Whatever you say," Corey replied with a singsong.

* * *

 It was her day off and Malia decided to make them a proper dinner. It'd been a while since she spent more than an hour cooking but she knew Corey would love it.

"Honey I'm home!" Theo exclaimed walking into the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Malia's waist.

"You're gonna make me burn it Theo!" Malia giggled.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled sitting down. "What are you cooking?"

"Duck," Malia smiled turning to Theo.

 "Ah, it's duck?" Theo smiled weakly wrinkling his nose.

"Yea. It's a pretty long process but Corey was so excited for it."

"Ah" Theo sighed in a small voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I don't particularly like duck," Theo replied sounding bummed. 

He always loved Malia's cooking and always looked forward to to tasting whatever she made, he just couldn't like duck.

"Oh- I'm sorry baby. I didn't know," Malia replied lowly.

"It's fine, I was just looking forward to your cooking."

"How about I make you some pasta?" 

"But you've been cooking for so long already I-"

"It's fine. I like cooking and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I asked my boyfriend to eat something he didn't like or have him order takeout?"

"At least let me help."

"No, you've been working all day. Go sit down."

"Okay- you're literally the best," Theo smiled kissing Malia.

"Don't you forget it," Malia smirked leaning in to kiss him.

"Malia,"

"Hmm?" She asked brushing his lips with hers.

"I think the duck is burning."

"Shit!" She exclaimed pushing him off and turning to the stove.

* * *

Corey was setting the table when he walked into the kitchen and saw Malia cooking pasta.

 "Malia, why are you making pasta?" Corey asked.

"Because Theo doesn't eat duck."

"So you're in here cooking after spending all day in here."

"Well it's gonna finish in time for the risotto," she shrugged.

"Theo's being dramatic."

"I offered. Now relax, dinner's almost ready."

"Theo doesn't deserve you," Corey smiled before walking out.

* * *

Malia sighed contently as she lied in bed with Theo but found herself giggling and shoving him off as he began peppering her face with kisses.

"Stop it! It's way too early!"

"We're celebrating," he chuckled wrapping his arms around her.

"Celebrating what exactly?" Malia asked lying on his chest.

"It's been three months since you've moved in."

"You've been counting? Wow- I must suck as a roommate."

"You're a better roommate than Corey."

Malia was about to kiss him when they were interrupted by her phone ringing.

"I'm closer, I'll get it," Theo smirked.

He answered the number and heard a male's voice on the other end causing him to get annoyed.

  **"Hello? Malia?"**

**"Who is this?"**

**"Who are _you?"_ The guy asked.**

**"I'm her boyfriend. Who are you?"**

**"I'm her father."**

**"Father?"**

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please let me know if you liked it.


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Is that my dad?" Malia whispered

"Uh yea," Theo said handing her the phone.

"I'll just go take this," Malia said getting up and walking out.

**"Malia?"**

**"Hey daddy," Malia squealed nervously.**

**"What the heck is going on? I called the house and Stiles said you left and he hasn't heard from you since! He even had his dad do a missing persons report."**

**"I'm not missing. I just don't want to see him."**

**"Well Braeden and I are at the airport so we kinda want to see you."**

**"Airport? You're back from Russia?"**

**"Germany actually. It's been a while."**

**"Oh."**

**"So where are you?"**

**"Beacon Hills," Malia winced preparing for the backlash.**

  **"BEACON HILLS?!?!"**

**"Yea."**

**"You know all the stuff that goes on in that place! We've discussed this!"**

**"Well I've been been here for almost a year and I'm fine."**

**"Fine? Malia Tate I thought I raised you better than that."**

**"Dad-"**

**"No. This is insane. That place is terrible."**

**"Yea and you expect me to believe that you didn't stop by Syria on your little trip," Malia scoffed growing annoyed.**

**"Just the border, and that's not the same."**

**"Bad things happen everywhere dad."**

**"They found that girl dissected in the gutters a while back. You have no business being there!"**

**"I have friends and a _boyfriend_ ," Malia yelled in a hushed whisper.**

**"The guy who answered your phone?"**

**"Is that judgement I hear in your voice father?"**

**"As a matter of fact- it is. If he's answering your phone it clearly means he wants to keep tabs on you."**

**"He's allowed to. We're dating."**

**"He's trying to control who you're talking to!"**

**"The phone was closer to his side of the bed!"**

**"You live with him?"**

**"For three months, yes."**

**"What's gotten into you? You seem like a totally different person."**

**"I'm not. But I love Theo."**

  **"You don't fall in love that quickly. I'm coming to see you in a few days. I'll see you then."**

**"Yea, bye dad," Malia hanging the phone up.**

Malia was upset that her father was reacting that way towards her. She'd made a good life here, she was happy.

Stepping into the bedroom she simply pounced on Theo and began kissing him hungrily. He seemed shocked at her aggression but that didn't stop her from pinning him to the bed and once they were both naked she proceeded to have her way with him.

"Wow," he panted when she finally rolled off of him. "Whatever just happened needs to happen again."

"Yea," Malia panted snuggling up to his chest and hiding her apprehension. "My dad's coming to visit."

"Oh, that's great."

"I know it's horrible and I'm kinda forcing this on you and-"

"Malia, you're not. I wanna meet the man that helped create you."

"Actually, I'm adopted," Malia sighed.

"Hey- me too," Theo said attempting to lighten the mood but Malia just stared at him. "Relax. I can't wait to meet your dad."

"You sure?"

"You're my girlfriend. I want to meet him."

"Okay," Malia smiled kissing him softly. "I'm gonna go make us breakfast," she continued before pulling on her underwear.

"Hurry back," Theo smirked swatting her ass playfully.

* * *

 "Would you stop freaking out?" Theo asked as he watched Malia pace.

"They should be here by now."

"Not exactly, I live pretty far up."

"What if they changed their minds and don't want to-"

Malia was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Want me to get that?" Theo asked with a raised brow.

"No, I'll go," Malia said placing a small kiss on his lips.

Malia sighed and opened the door revealing her dad and Braeden.

"Hey guys come on in," she smiled nervously.

"Wow," Braeden scoffed as she looked up at the high ceiling. "Nice place."

"Thanks, uhm let's go into the den- no, it's a beautiful day let's go by the pool," Malia said ushering them out. She couldn't exactly have her Christian father viewing that painting Theo had.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Henry asked.

"He's inside, I'll get him and the cookies we made. Unless you'd prefer sandwiches I mean it's a pretty long drive you're probably hungry. Of course you want sandwiches."

"We're fine Malia. Cookies would be perfect," Braeden chuckled.

"Oh-okay, yea. I'll go get them. And Theo."

On her way to the kitchen Malia was nearly knocked over by Theo carrying a tray of cookies and lemonade.

"Gee Tate, maybe watch where you're going?" He chuckled.

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting cookies and you and- you have the cookies?"

"Well yea," Theo said looking down at the tray in his hands.

"You don't even do dishes," Malia chuckled.

"Yea well you never ask me to. I see you're freaking out now so you need to breathe. I've got this okay?"

 "Okay," Malia nodded.

"Good," Theo said placing a kiss to her temple and letting her lead the way.

"So yea, Theo got the cookies," Malia said as they walked back to the pool.

"And what kind of cookies are these?" Henry asked inspecting them.

"Chocolate monster cookies," Theo replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"And how did you make them?"

"Well by dumping as much different varieties of chocolate candy as I could while Malia's back was turned. Luckily I had my little brother to help."

"Your little brother lives with you?" Braeden asked.

"Well he's not exactly _little_ , he's a smart ass eighteen year old but yea he lives with us."

"And how old are you?" Henry asked.

"I'm twenty six," Theo answered taking a sip of his ~~_spiked_~~ lemonade.

"So a four year age difference," Henry scoffed.

"Well it's a lot less than ours," Braeden chuckled.

"Well yea, these are really good cookies by the way."

"Thanks dad. Uhm how about I show you around Braeden?" 

"Sounds great," Braeden said getting up and walking through the garden with Malia.

"So?" Malia asked attempting to break the silence.

"He's cute. But cute won't work for your dad. He's gonna grill him like a panini."

"You think he's a good guy though?"

"I haven't actually met him. But what twenty six year old has a place like this?"

 "It's family inherited actually."

"So his parents-"

"Yea, when he was ten."

"That's really sad to hear."

"Yea, it is," Malia said, knowing the full story.

* * *

"So what do you do for a living?"

"I own a club."

"Strip club?" Henry asked raising an eyebrow.

"Uhm- not exactly."

"What does that mean?"

"Well it's a nightclub and I employ dancers but they're not strippers. It's more avant garde really."

"That's interesting. And how about Malia?"

"What about her?"

"Does she have a job? How'd you meet?"

"Oh," Theo said chuckling lightly. "Uhm- she works at this really great diner in town. We met one night, her roommate was working later than usual and she decided to walk home alone and I kinda walked her home so some guys would quit bugging her, then I kinda stopped by the diner everyday until she'd go out with me."

"Do guys still bug her?"

"Not anymore. I pick her up everyday after work and I drop her off so she's fine."

"Good, that's great to hear. And how exactly does a twenty six year old afford a place like this?"

"It's family inherited. My adopted parents died and I inherited it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, they deserved it," Theo replied. 

It was the first time his composure slipped and he mentally cursed himself afterwards.

"Well that's not for us to decide."

"Yea," Theo smiled taking a bite of his cookie.

"So Malia, what's she like as a roommate?"

"Oh she's great. My brother actually listens to her and his grades have improved a ton. Plus she makes the best lasagna."

"It's my recipe so I doubt she's taken that title," Henry chuckled.

"I suppose you'd have to make it for me one day."

"Perhaps."

"Just a second," Theo said looking down at his ringing phone and walking into the house. **"What the fuck Donovan I thought I asked you not to call me today?!" He yelled in a hushed whisper.**

**"You said don't call unless it's an actual emergency."**

**"And?"**

**"It is!"**

**"What happened?"**

**"Our shipment got busted at the docks."**

**"How?"**

**"I don't know! Didn't you get Hale to tell them to back off?"**

**"I did but maybe we should have Ennis pay a visit to the commissioner."**

**"The cops are the least of our problems. That was worth about five mil."**

**"Don't worry. The shipment won't be traced back to us and evidence disappears from lock ups all the time," Theo grinned.**

**"Are you gonna fuck the Assistant DA again?" Donovan teased.**

**"Please, I have a girlfriend. Don't worry I'll handle it." Theo said hanging up.**

Theo walked back to the poolside and saw everyone sitting together again.

"Hey Malia I'm really sorry but I have to head down to the club really quickly."

"But it's a Sunday," she pouted.

"I know and I really wanted to stay here and get to know your family better but it's an emergency."

"Okay."

"I'll try to get back as soon as I can," he said placing a chaste kiss to her lips and leaving after bidding goodbye to Henry and Braeden.

"What exactly does your boyfriend do for a living?" Braeden asked with a raised brow.

"He owns a club," Malia shrugged taking a bite of the cookie before her.

"What else?"

"What do you mean Braeden?" Malia scoffed.

"I was coming back from the bathroom and I overheard him saying something about shipments and evidence and someone paying the commissioner a visit and that's typically something drug dealers and gang members say."

"Theo's not in a gang."

"And does he sell drugs in his club?"

"A few illicit ones. LSD, ecstasy."

"Have you ever taken any?" Henry asked.

"Of course not. Theo's incredibly against them."

"So if he wasn't you'd take them?"

"Of course not! I'm not an idiot dad."

"Then why are you dating a guy like that?"

"Like what?"

"Who sells drugs and alcohol and-"

"Dad, it's not a big deal."

 "This place has changed you. It's not healthy."

"Dad I love Theo."

"You just met him."

"Yet I knew Stiles for years and he was cheating on me."

"Malia," Henry sighed. "Come home."

"No dad. I am home."

"This is ridiculous."

"So is you guys not being to accept my relationship."

"Then I guess we should go." Henry said getting up.

"Yea maybe you should."

"We'll show ourselves out," Henry scoffed walking off despite Braeden's silent protests.

"Malia, your dad-"

"Please go," Malia said on the verge of tears.

"Okay," Braeden said following suit.

* * *

Theo came home a little later than expected and found Malia seated on the couch drinking a glass of wine. Further inspection would reveal that half of the bottle was missing.

"What's wrong Doll?" He asked kneeling before her.

"Nothing."

"Where's your dad?"

"They left," she spat bitterly.

"Why?"

"They didn't exactly approve but whatever."

"Malia-"

"Shh, don't. I just want to fuck you then go to bed. Can I?"

"You don't need to ask permission," Theo chuckled lifting her off the couch and carrying her to the bedroom. "You can talk to them in the morning when you've cooled down."

"I don't want to talk to them." Malia scoffed. "I just want you."

"Okay," Theo grinned.


	13. That Doesn't Sound Like Her At All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's Lydia," Malia sighed.
> 
> "Is she okay?"
> 
> "She saw my tattoo and was kinda poisoning me against you. Talking about how insane you are."
> 
> Theo let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak. "Lydia is a compulsive liar."

* * *

Malia stood the dressing room with Lydia, thankful to finally see her again. After Theo had convinced to leave her job at the diner she saw Lydia less and less. Now they were shopping- an activity Malia now found to be very fun.

"How hard is it to slip on a pair of shorts?" Lydia called from outside.

"Extremely hard if someone slipped you the wrong size," Malia scoffed sticking her head through the curtains.

"Please, any bigger and they'd have been coulettes. Let me help," Lydia scoffed getting up and walking into the dressing room.

As she grappled with the shorts she noticed a bit of black ink peeking out from under Malia's underwear.

"What is this?" she smirked attempted to pull Malia's underwear down lower.

"It's none of your business you nosy-"

"I'm your best friend so I have a right," Lydia scoffed yanking it down.

Her grin slowly dropped when she noticed what was scrawled against Malia's pelvic bone.

"TR?" Lydia asked with a scoff.

"Told you it was none of your business," Malia replied returning the tattoo to its hiding place.

"I can't believe you did that. You let him brand you like his property."

"You mean like this?" Malia replied gripping Lydia's wrist.

"That's different and you know it."

"Do I?"

"He really has you brainwashed hasn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You quit your job, moved in with him and you basically told your dad to fuck off. He's ruining your relationship with everyone and you're too blind to see it."

"I am not blind. I see that he loves me and cares about me and he wants to show it."

"But this isn't the way to go Malia. He's insane and I'm worried about you."

"He's insane?" Malia scoffed crossing her arms.

"You can't tell me you haven't noticed it. His bizarre habits and his love for that morbid painting. Plus all the people he's killed."

"You mean like the guy you killed?"

"Yea well he was trying to rob me so that's different."

Malia let out a scoff, "I thought he was trying to rape you."

"What?"

"You told me he was trying to rape you and you killed him because of that. So which was it Lydia?"

"Malia-"

"Save it. What else have you lied about?"

"I-"

"You always paint yourself as the victim but now I realise I can't trust a word you're saying."

"Are you really abandoning me for Theo?"

"I'm not abandoning you, I'm going home to my boyfriend. You know- the one who doesn't have to leave his badge at home every time he sees me."

"That's a really lowblow," Lydia scoffed.

"Well I suppose that's your area of expertise," Malia scoffed walking out and changing in another room.

* * *

 Malia stomped into the house and slammed the door angrily behind her.

"Rough day?" Theo called from the den. He was on the couch reading the day's newspaper, his smirk well hidden.

"You wouldn't believe it," Malia groaned falling onto the couch and dropping her shopping bags on the floor.

"Well come tell daddy about it," Theo grinned patting his lap.

"I am not calling you daddy," Malia sighed rolling her eyes as she sat on his lap.

"What happened they didn't have your size in a patent cherry red pump?" Theo chuckled.

"I'm being serious prick," Malia grumbled smacking his arm.

"Okay doll, talk to me."

"It's Lydia," Malia sighed.

"Is she okay?"

"She saw my tattoo and was kinda poisoning me against you. Talking about how insane you are."

Theo let out a sigh before opening his mouth to speak. "Lydia is a compulsive liar."

"She is?"

"She is. Did she even tell you how we met?"

"She's never told me much about her past."

"Well- she used to lure for the Doctors back when we were kids. She was damn good at it. She's a dedicated performer. Normally they'd use the girls to lure scumbags and creeps to the warehouses, but Lydia was special. She'd act as if she was beat up and badly hurt to bring in the higher investors. Lemme say she knew how to commit- torn clothes, barefoot, tangled hair, cuts, bruises- well the bruises just came from her being passed around but that's besides the point- she'd shower and show up looking amazing to watch us torture the men who'd helped her-"

"But she was just doing what she was told right?"

"Yea- oh yea. She was- until she decided that she wanted me.”

"Wanted you?"

"Yea," he scoffed. "I was the Doctors favourite, she was the Doctors favourite- it seemed natural. I wasn't into her like that but she was a good shag so I took her- lots of times- behind the Doctors backs. And-"

"Hearing about your sexual history with Lydia was not what I was going for," Malia grimaced.

"You're right, it's pretty awkward. Sorry love, what'd you wanna know?"

"She told me that she killed a man and now her stories are getting mixed up and messy."

"Okay- she killed a man when we were teenagers. It wasn't her kill to have and she had no real reason to kill him. She was under the Doctors protection so even if he'd made a move on her she'd have been fine, we had guys posted at every corner."

"Why did she kill him?"

"She wanted to earn her stripes. Prove she was more than just a pretty face. So she lured him into an alley and bashed his skull in with a brick."

"That doesn't sound like her at all," Malia grimaced nervously.

"I know, the Doctors were insane. They brought out the worst in all of us."

"But she didn't need to kill him and she did. She wasn't under instructions to kill him but she did."

"Yea."

"That just makes her relationship with Jordan way more complicated Malia scoffed.

"Jordan?" Theo asked curiously.

"Yea, he's a cop," Malia scoffed rolling her eyes.

"A cop?"

"It's weird I know."

"She's dating a cop?"

"Yea."

"For how long?"

"I don't know- is it important?"

"How long," Theo repeated sternly.

"For almost as long as we've been dating I guess. Why is it so important though?"

"No reason," Theo scoffed getting up and placing Malia on the couch.

"Where are you going?"

"The club. I have a few things to sort out."

"It's not even seven," Malia scoffed.

"Don't wait up babygirl," he said kissing her forehead and walking out.


	14. Lydia Parrish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you wanna talk about-”
> 
> “I don’t,” Lydia scoffed cutting him off.
> 
> “Yes you do,” Jordan said rolling onto his side to face her.
> 
> “Actually I just want to have sex again,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehez two updates with barely three days between them. I'm on fiah

* * *

Jordan lied with Lydia in bed. It was evident that that she was upset about Malia but she tried not to show it.

“If you wanna talk about-”

“ _I don’t_ ,” Lydia scoffed cutting him off.

“Yes you do,” Jordan said rolling onto his side to face her.

“Actually I just want to have sex again,” Lydia smirked trailing her fingers up his bare chest.

“We can have as much sex as you want _after_ you talk to me. I know that you’re bothered by this.”

Lydia let out a sigh before speaking up.

“Theo’s got her now. The one thing I was fighting to avoid.”

“What do you mean _got her_?”

“He’s sunk his pretty little claws into her and now he’s never letting her go.”

“That’s because he loves her though isn’t it?”

“Yea but he’s branded her now, with that stupid tattoo. It’s like she’s his property.”

“This Theo guy sounds like a real dick.” Jordan scoffed with a hint of a smirk on his lips.

“Dick is an understatement.”

“Why don’t you just leave?”

“And go where? How many places are willing to employ an ex-prostitute with no other qualifications than a highschool diploma.”

“You have an insanely high IQ.”

 _“And an even longer police record,”_ Lydia scoffed rolling her eyes.

“Well they’d employ me,” Jordan shrugged.

“What?”

“I’d go with you.”

“You-”

“I would,” Jordan said gripping her hands. “We could leave and sure I don’t make as much as you do now but we can budget and-”

“Jordan, that sounds incredible. But Theo is never going to let me leave.”

“What’d you mean?”

“I mean that I'm going to die in this town.”

“No you’re not.”

“There’s a reason why we’re always holed up in our apartments and in secret meeting places. If Theo ever found out that we were together, I can’t tell you what he’d do.”

He’d be mad enough if she was dating a regular guy let alone a cop. And after what happened with her last boyfriend Lydia didn’t want to take any chances.

“I carry a gun for a reason.”

“Yea but you won’t shoot an innocent civilian.”

“I doubt he’s an innocent civilian.”

“Doesn’t matter, that’s what he’ll look like. I should have slit his throat when I had the chance.”

“You’re not a murderer.”

Lydia’s expression changed before she smiled back at him.

“I love you,” she said placing a kiss to his lips.

“I love you too.”

“ _Sex now_?”

“Of course,” Jordan grinned kissing the pout from her lips and climbing on top of her.

* * *

 “Hey Jordan,” Lydia called from the bed as he pulled up his pants.

“Hmm,” he responded turning to her.

“I’d really like that.”

“Like what?”

“ _Leaving_. Being with you.”

“So?” he asked with a raised brow, anxious to hear her answer.

“So, I want to. I mean I see a real future with you and we’ve been dating for almost a year and I really love you and-”

“Marry me.” Jordan grinned.

“What?” she chuckled in response.

“I want you to marry me.”

“I- wow. That’s- I don’t know what to say.”

“How about yes?” he smirked hopping onto the bed.

“What if I said I’d think about it?” she blushed.

“I would ask what’s there to think about. I mean we could do the whole all American white picket fence and two cute little kids running around.”

“A boy that looks like you and a girl that looks like me; you playing catch with our son after you’re back from work; watching our daughter’s first dance rehearsal our son's first soccer game or the other way around.” she smiled intertwining their fingers as she leant back against him.

“So you have thought about it,” he grinned.

“All the time.”

“So?”

“You don’t even have a ring,” she chuckled softly.

“No but I have these,” he smiled removing his dog tags and placing them around her neck. “Lydia Martin, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” she smiled tilting her head upwards and placing a kiss on his lips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been as happy as I am right now,” he sighed with a smile.

“Me neither,” she replied snuggling up to his chest. “Oh and- I have a ton of money put aside plus thousands of dollars worth of dresses. How’s that for budgeting?” she grinned.

“That’s great, especially if you count your shoes.”

“Let’s not talk about my shoes.”

“We’re gonna need a moving van just for them,” he teased.

“Well I suppose I could sell a few pairs,” she sighed before kissing him. “ _Stay?_ ”

“I wish I could but I need to check in at the station and you need to start selling shoes Missy.”

“And looking for houses. How’s New Jersey sound?”

_“How’s Canada?”_

“Okay okay,” she chuckled. “But it’s definitely going to be in the Tri-State area. I wanna get as far away from this hellhole as possible.”

“I’d follow you anywhere,” Jordan smiled bending over the bed and placing a kiss on Lydia’s lips.

“Also- when you get back we need to discuss the possibility of you taking my last name because _Lydia Parrish_ is kinda fugly in my opinion.”

“Actually _Lydia Parrish_ is the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“Very funny. Go to work.” She teased.

“Okay, I’m going,” he chuckled.

“Leave the jacket,” she scoffed prying it from his hands.

“Bye. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	15. So It Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because she loves it. The chaos, the violence, the entire destructive lifestyle of this place; it appeals her. It’s perfect for her. She’ll never leave. I’m only sorry you had to get mixed up with her, you deserved better deputy,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let there be dark.

* * *

Theo pinched the bridge of his nose as Donovan laid the pictures before him.

“So she really is fucking a cop then?” Donovan asked.

“So it appears.”

“Do think she squealed? _Well in more ways than one.”_

“No, she’s smarter than that.”

“They seem to be serious though,” Donovan said lighting a cigarette.

“What makes you think that?” Theo scoffed.

“ _Well_ this picture,” he replied holding up a picture of Jordan leaving a jewellery store.

“It could be a coincidence.”

“I checked the store. He bought a ring. Had this big sappy story about how he proposed with his dog tags.”

“His dog tags?”

“Yep. Army man, you could practically _taste_ how creamed their panties were.”

“Hmm, army man you say? That complicates things,” Theo mused taking the cigarette from Donovan.

“Ennis can break him. _He always does_.”

“No I don’t want to break him,” Theo said blowing out a puff of smoke and handing it back to Donovan.

“So what are you doing?”

“I just wanna talk to him. Let him know what it takes to date a girl like Lydia.”

“You- you’ve got this look in your eye.”

“What look?” Theo asked with a grin.

“Like you wanna kill me or fuck me.”

 _“Is both an option?”_ Theo chuckled.

“Only if you buy me dinner first,” Donovan smirked.

“Meet me at seven. Bring the guys.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Donovan grinned with a raised brow. “I see where this is going.”

“Yep.”

* * *

“Morning gorgeous,” Theo chuckled as Jordan finally woke up.

“Wha- where the hell am I?”

“You don’t recognise it?” Theo asked with a raised brow. “Oh, I see the issue here. Do you need a strawberry blonde slut next to you to refresh your memory?”

“What?”

“It’s the quarry. But where the hell are my manners. I’m Theo Raeken, the pungent smell you’re smelling is gasoline and the whore you’re fucking is mine.”

“Is this the part where you explain to me why I’m handcuffed to the steering wheel?”

“Frankly, because I don’t like to share my toys,” Theo said pulling out a lighter.

The look of fear was finally visible on Jordan’s face. Lydia was right, Theo was going to kill him.

“Wait you-”

“Geez Deputy, I’m not going to kill you,” Theo chuckled lighting a cigarette and tucking the lighter back into his pocket.

The fear didn’t dissipate but a look of confusion seemed to mask it.

“I just want to talk. We can talk right Jordan? I can call you Jordan right?”

“Okay,” Jordan replied.

“Good good. So how’d you meet?” Theo asked tapping his knee.

“Uh- we- I caught this kid selling pot.”

“ _My little brother,_ ” Theo interjected.

“I didn’t know. I-”

“Jordan, relax, I’m not mad.”

“You aren’t?”

“Of course not. A part of me really did wish you’d arrested him. A couple nights in a Beacon Hills lockup would make college look like a dream,” Theo chuckled. “I mean we’ve been arguing about college a lot lately.”

“You have?”

“You seem surprised Deputy. What’d you think? I was going to have my little brother traffic drugs or something?”

“No not at all.”

“Well yea. But anyway, you must really love Lydia. This ring is gorgeous,” Theo smirked admiring it.

“Uh yes. I do.”

“Why?” Theo chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong- she’s smart and beautiful and she’s incredible in bed but come on.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean she’s a pathological liar.”

“Why would I trust you?”

“I’ve known her since I was ten. I’ve seen the things she’s capable of.”

“And what would those be?”

“ _You don’t wanna know.”_

_“I do.”_

“Okay but I warned you. When we were twelve she electrocuted a man. Army man like yourself. Only much bigger and she watched as she screamed.”

“Am I supposed to believe that?”

“Well it happened. I mean she was always so good at torture. Sure the guy was a slimeball who got off on little boys but it’s the principle right?”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Well if you’re going to marry someone you have to know them. Don’t judge her too harshly, she was asked to do it.”

“Okay,” Jordan replied, unfazed.

“When we were fifteen she killed a guy in an alley with a brick. Truly not her finest hour.”

“You’re telling me all about how many people she’s killed but there’s no evidence of any of it.”

“Oh, you want evidence?” Theo grinned. “You know that sexy tattoo right above her ass?”

“The tally?”

“Yep,” Theo smirked. “Five strokes. Matches these,” Theo teased turning his back and shrugging off his jacket to reveal his tattoos. “Each one represents a person.”

“So she’s killed five people?”

“Not necessarily. She’s responsible for their deaths,” Theo said taking a draw from his cigarette. “But I’m telling you man, you can do better.”

“What?”

“She’s a whore. She fucks people for money.”

“There’s nothing wrong with people who do that.”

“Yea you’re right, but Lydia hasn’t gotten paid for it for about a year and a half.”

“What?”

“ _Oh_! You didn’t know? She’s fucking the mayor,” Theo chuckled.

“Peter Hale?”

“Yep. He’s gorgeous don’t you think?”

“I- I don’t believe you.”

“Scout’s honour man, I gave her to him to help with our alliance.”

“Gave her to him? She’s not your property!”

“My apologies. But you see, she’s in love with me.”

“Oh please,” Jordan scoffed.

“No really, I mean why else would she try to ruin every relationship I’ve ever had? In her mind I’m still that unattainable little boy she wishes she lost her virginity to.”

“You’re delusional.”

“So are you for thinking that you two were ever going to have any type of a future together. She’s never going to leave this place.”

“Because you won’t let her.”

“Because she loves it. _The chaos, the violence, the entire destructive lifestyle of this place; it appeals her. It’s perfect for her. She’ll never leave. I’m only sorry you had to get mixed up with her, you deserved better deputy,_ ” Theo sighed dropping his cigarette.

In no time the police time the police car went up in flames and Jordan’s screams were ringing in Theo’s ears. Sometimes the things he did made his skin crawl, but not anymore, he wasn’t allowed that luxury.

“Mail this to Lydia,” Theo said shoving the velvet box into Donovan’s hands. “We were never here.”

“Got it boss.”

* * *

“Hey you’re back early,” Malia called from the den.

“Yea, I missed you,” Theo smiled as he walked in.

“I was just thinking of heading down there.”

“How about we stay in tonight,” he grinned sitting next to her in the couch.

“Hmm, let’s weigh my options; tight dress, high heels and having to listen to Donovan _or,_ a t-shirt, boyshorts and cuddling with my boyfriend. The latter sounds a lot better.”

“Agreed,” Theo smirked kissing her.

“Babe,” she said breaking away. “You stink of smoke.”

“Oh, there’s this massive fire by the quarry.”

“Oh yea you took the convertible today.”

“Yea,” Theo replied with a faint chuckle.

“Well go shower.”

“Come help me?”

“Carry me?” Malia teased with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I am fire with these updates lately. Parrish ain't got nothing on me. Too soon?


	16. I Will Ruin You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia heard a vase breaking and lots of commotion coming from downstairs. Corey couldn't be that drunk, she thought. Sighing, she pulled on Theo's smoky shirt and looked down from the top of the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... chapter. Please comment.

Lydia sighed as she flipped through the channels eating a piece of leftover rotisserie chicken. Jordan was taking forever so she figured she'd watch some bad television.

 _"-Fighters just managed to extinguish the blaze._ " she was about to flip channels again when she noticed that the picture was of a police car.

Jordan hadn't been answering her calls or texts and she got insanely worried. She immediately paid attention as they switched to their field reporter.

_"Yes Amy as you can see, the blaze has just been put out by firefighters. Investigators are definitely going to be taking a good look at this case because it appears as though someone, who we believe to be an officer was trapped in the car at the time. And what's particularly disturbing is that he seems to have been handcuffed to the steering wheel. They've yet to identify him but the commissioner should be on his way here."_

" _Thank you Tom,"_ the anchor said. _"We'll be sure to get back to this story at eleven during our scheduled broadcast."_

It couldn't be Jordan, Lydia thought. They hadn't made any plans to meet by the quarry so he'd have no reason to be there. It couldn't be.

She paced her apartment waiting for something when she heard a knock on the door. That had to be him. She smiled brightly as she rushed to the door.

But there was no one there.

She looked up and the halls but there was no trace of anyone. Looking down at her bare feet she noticed there was a tiny package wrapped in brown paper with her name attached to a strip of paper on it.

She eyed it curiously before picking it up and carrying it inside. She undid the wrapping and revealed a velvet box. This had to have been Jordan playing a trick on her all day. She opened the box and was immediately awed by the gorgeous princess cut emerald that was nestled between two other diamonds. There seemed to have been a note sticking out of the side of the box and she recognised Jordan's infamous penmanship scrawled across the paper.

_No measure of time with you will be long enough, but we'll start with forever._

"Of course," she scoffed aloud with a watery chuckle.

It had to have been a Twilight quote. She slid the ring onto her finger and called Jordan's phone again. It didn't even ring. It went to voicemail.

Sighing, she pulled on Jordan's jacket and a pair of uggs before heading downstairs to have a talk with the doorman.

"Night Lydia," the sweet elderly gentleman who worked as the doorman smiled.

"Night Norman," she smiled back.

"Heading out?"

"No, I just had to ask you a question."

"Ask away."

"I got this package by my door. Did Jordan come by?"

"No I haven't seen him."

"Have you seen anyone?" she asked with a slight chuckle.

"That rude guy, uhm- Donovan."

"Donovan left the package by my door?"

"Yea I think so. What was in it?"

"Nothing," she sighed running a hand through her hair.

"That's a nice ring," he smiled. "Jordan popped the question huh?"

"Yea," Lydia smiled fondly.

"Congrats."

"Thanks, I'm going to try calling him," Lydia smiled walking off.

That smile dissipated as soon as she turned her back. Why would Donovan be delivering a package to her door? Yes, he did a few odd jobs but he was pretty much Theo's lackey. He had to be doing something but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

She knew where Jordan did his patrols so she pulled on a light pink skin tight bodycon, a matching pair of heels and did her makeup before pulling on a coat. She decided to ditch the dramatic fur one for a simple trench coat that went just as well with her heels.

As soon as she turned the corner she saw Donovan leaning against the side of the building smoking a cigarette.

"Hey Barbie doll," he grinned blowing a puff of smoke in her direction.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the nickname and let out a scoff.

"What the hell were you doing hang-" Lydia paused as she noticed the familiar pair of aviator glasses hanging out of Donovan's jacket pocket. "Hanging by my apartment?" she continued attempting to look unfazed.

"Oh, you like these?" he asked putting them on with a grin. "They're just a gift from a friend," he said removing them.

"Oh, I didn't know you had those," she scoffed attempting to make her retort as venomous as possible.

"Lydia, you wound me. I have many friends. You know, those I visit on Sundays," he chuckled taking a draw from his cigarette.

Lydia opened her mouth to speak despite her lip trembling uncontrollably,

"Whatever you and Theo are up to-"

"Shh," Donovan said gripping the back of her neck and pulling her closer. "Go home Gingersnap," he said placing a kiss on her cheek.

Lydia knew what he meant, but she wouldn't believe it. It wasn't possible, she thought as she drank from a wine bottle while sitting on a bench. Then the news app on her phone confirmed it and that the commissioner was ruling it a mechanical failure. This had Theo written all over it. A mechanical failure? He was handcuffed to the steering wheel for God's sake. She wasn't going to sit idly by this time.

* * *

Theo pressed soft kisses to Malia's neck creating the perfect contrast to what was happening beneath sheets.

"Faster," she gasped out pulling his head down to hers and kissing him deeply.

He linked their hands above her head and they were just about to reach their climaxes when there was a harsh beeping from Theo's phone on the bedside table.

"Ugh," he groaned hanging his head in frustration. "Corey must be too drunk to remember the code again," he said pulling out of her.

"Hurry back okay?" Malia said sitting up and running a hand through her hair.

"Of course," Theo smirked pulling on his jeans.

Malia bit her lip at the sight of her boyfriend going commando and decided to tease him further.

"You better, otherwise I'll have to start without you."

"You better not," he grinned giving her a final kiss and heading down the stairs.

"Corey you owe me big time you cockblock-" Theo was cut off by Lydia shoving him backwards as soon as he opened the door. "Jesus Christ woman! What the hell is your problem?!"

"My problem?! You know exactly what my problem is you bastard!"

"Calm down, Malia's upstairs."

"You think I give a fuck?! You think I give a fuck if she finds out what a monster you are?! You killed him! I loved him and you killed him!"

"Lydia, what are You talking about?" Theo asked calmly.

"You know what I'm talking about!" she sobbed. "You had Donovan drop this ring off at my apartment after you killed him!"

"Lydia, calm down. Are You using again?"

"I am not using again! You bastard! Jordan was going to give me this ring!"

"Pretty nice ring to buy on a deputy's salary," Theo mused with a raised brow. "And you said Donovan brought this over?"

"I am not crazy! Don't look at me like I am!"

"Lydia, how do you know that Jordan was going to give you that?"

"There was a quote in his handwriting."

"A quote in his handwriting, hand delivered by Donovan who's a tattoo artist praised for his calligraphy. Lydia, if you're using again-"

Theo was cut off by a sharp slap to the face.

"Stop trying to get into my head! I am not crazy!"

"I'm not saying you-"

"YES YOU ARE!" she yelled shoving him. "You want me to think I don't know what's really going on but I do!" she continued, throwing a vase at him.

Theo ducked just in time and the vase hit the floor behind him.

"Lydia stop this madness!" he said grabbing her hands.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" she shrieked punching him in the face.

"Lydia! Stop!" Theo yelled attempting to keep her hands away from his face.

"No You evil bastard! I'll kill you!"

Malia heard a vase breaking and lots of commotion coming from downstairs. Corey couldn't be that drunk, she thought. Sighing, she pulled on Theo's smoky shirt and looked down from the top of the stairs.

There was a flash of red trashing violently on top of Theo and then she realised that it was Lydia.

"Lydia what the hell?!" She asked running down to the epicenter of the commotion.

"Ask him!" she yelled landing a punch.

"Get off of him!" Malia said attempting to pry her off.

"No!" Lydia screeched as she felt herself being lifted off of Theo.

"Are you crazy?!" Malia asked taking a risk and putting her on her feet.

"I bet that's what he'd like you to think!" she yelled blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Lydia I just want you to get the help-"

"Shut up shut up shut up!" she shrieked going after him again.

"Lydia stop!" Malia shouted as she grabbed the smaller girl and dragged her away.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU THEO RAEKEN! I'M GONNA RUIN YOU!" she screeched as she was being dragged away and put out.

Malia let out a sigh and leant against the closed door.

"What the hell just happened?" she panted.

"I have no idea," Theo groaned sitting up. "Are you okay?" he asked noticing the scratches on her arms.

"I'm fine, what about you?" she asked rushing to his side and examining his face.

"Just a little sore," he chuckled.

"Why would she just snap like that?"

"I don't know, I just hope she's not using again."

"What? Like drugs? I've never even seen her take a pain killer."

"That's because she's went through a lot to get clean." Theo sighed recalling the entire experience.

"I hope she stays clean too," Malia spoke, sadly. She still loved Lydia like a sister.

"Let's get those clean and get back to bed," Theo sighed referring to her scratches.

"Yea. By the way, you're doing laundry. This shirt smells like a barbecue."


	17. That's Practical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'd never wanted to use more than she did in that moment. Every cell in her body was crying out for a release. She wanted the calm that only that brand of chaos could bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of focus is placed on the side pairings who I looooove. To death.

* * *

Lydia's hands shook violently as she reluctantly dialed the numbers. The rain had mixed in with her tears and only served to further coat her cheeks with mascara and eyeliner. Normally she'd never do this but the vodka in her system was pushing her.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side of the line called.

"Hi, Peter?"

"Lydia?" Peter asked sitting up.

"Did I wake you?"

"No I didn't fall asleep yet. What's going on? Why are you calling me?" he asked, concerned.

_She never called him._

"Are you home?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone?"

"Yea but why? What's wrong?"

"I- can I come see you?"

"Where are you? Are you home? I'll come get you. You don't sound sober enough to go anywhere," Peter said already getting up; the phone cradled between his cheek and his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"I can drive," Lydia slurred.

"Lydia, where are you?" he asked again.

"I'm at a payphone by the diner," she spoke allowing her voice to break.

"Okay I'll be there in a little while."

"Okay," Lydia replied hanging up.

She leant against the payphone for support and waited until she saw the familiar black Range Rover stop at her feet. Peter got out and draped her in his leather jacket before brushing a few inky strands of hair out of her face and helping her into the passenger seat.

"You're freezing babydoll," Peter said turning on the heater and rubbing her hands to warm them up.

She didn't respond. Instead she just sat in the silence between them with her head against the window until she saw the familiar black gates and the house on the hill.

When they got to his bedroom Peter stripped her to her underwear and brushed more of the inky strands from her face before cleaning away the heavy black makeup staining her cheeks and eyes. As he examined the bruises on her arms he caught notice of the beautiful ring sitting comfortably on her finger.

It suited her, whoever bought clearly had great taste, green was always her colour. Of course there was that part of him that'd wished he'd bought it but that was besides the point.

"That's a pretty big rock you've got there huh?" Peter asked raising her hand to properly admire it. "Lydia, did this guy hurt you?" Peter continued, raising her hand before her face for emphasis.

"Kinda hard for him to do since he's dead," Lydia sniffled.

".... Since?" Peter asked, confused.

"You know that fire by the quarry earlier?"

"Yea?"

"He was the one in the car," she replied allowing her voice to break.

"Oh, I'm so sorry babygirl," Peter said resting his forehead against hers. "This is a tragedy."

"No it's not," Lydia scoffed angrily.

"You're not saying what I think you're saying," Peter said cautiously as he pulled back to get a look at her.

"That Theo did it? Yea, I am."

"I- why?"

"Why would Theo want to kill the only man I've ever loved? I don't know," she scoffed continuing her sarcastic tone.

"I just don't get why he'd do it. Didn't he tie the knot with that new girl?"

"No, they're not married. Well, I wouldn't know. She told me to fuck off."

"What? But she seemed like a lovely girl," Peter frowned. "Not silly or- I don't know," he sighed. "You need to rest and eat something and warm up," Peter said standing up.

"No, what I need is a good fuck and some of whatever it is you were smoking," Lydia slurred, standing and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No," Peter said pushing her off causing her to hit the bed and bounce a few times. "You need to sleep it off."

"Sleep off the death of the one man I ever truly loved. Yea, that's practical," Lydia scoffed.

She'd never wanted to use more than she did in that moment. Every cell in her body was crying out for a release. She wanted the calm that only that brand of chaos could bring.

"At least you'd be sober in the morning," Peter sighed running a hand through his hair. "How'd you get those?" he asked finally adressing the marks on her arms.

"Oh these, -well- Malia thought it'd be a bad idea for me to tear her boyfriend to shreds so she came downstairs and pulled me off him."

"You attacked Theo?" Peter asked trying to hide his worry. "When?"

"Before I called you. Like how dare he sit there and play house with her when he took away the only hope of happiness I ever had?!"

"Hey, you're not dead yet. There's still hope."

"No there isn't. He'll take it from me too. Just like he took he Jordan, just like he takes everything else."

"I- I'll fix this in the morning okay? You just get some sleep," Peter said tucking her in and placing a kiss to her forehead.

"Don't do anything stupid," Lydia spoke sleepily before snuggling into Peter's 1000+ thread count sheets and drifting off.

* * *

Theo let out a groan when he heard his phone ringing. This night had been long enough already he didn't need anything else to keep him from falling asleep with Malia (who let out a whine as he slipped away from her to answer his phone.)

"Don?"

"Yea, Barbie hasn't come home as yet. Should I have them go find her?"

"No need, she's already come through here."

"So what should I do?"

"Go home dude," Theo chuckled. "Cora must be feeling lonely," he teased.

"Yea you're right. She's been blowing up my phone all night. I'll have to spend the entire day with her tomorrow."

"Have fun," Theo scoffed hanging up.

* * *

"So where the fuck were you?" Cora asked, clearly pissed off with her boyfriend of four years.

"Out" Donovan replied rolling his eyes and shrugging his off jacket before putting Jordan's glasses carefully in a drawer. Along with his other trinkets.

"With whom?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Me, myself and I" Donovan smiled grabbing her face. "What? You jealous?"

"Of whatever whore you're out with? Nope." Cora scoffed looking away.

But she was. The truth is she hated leaving him because that meant they'd take a break and he'd more likely than not sleep with a ton of women.  
  
He wasn't the cheating type.

"I wasn't out with a whore, blueberry" Donovan replied chuckling and kissing her.

"Your terms of endearment never seize to amaze me." she chuckled. "So who were you out with?"

"No one, Hale, what the fuck? Clingy much" he scoffed grabbing on her ass and lifting her "Shut the fuck up already." he continued, slamming her on a wall

"Excuse me?" she scoffed.

"Shut up" he said, sucking a hickey on her neck, but the ones that hurt.

She let out a moan.

"I mean it. Your company really isn't that fulfilling Donati." she replied, nails digging into his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" scoffing and letting go of her, turning her around and opening her jeans, rubbing his boner against her bare ass. "You always say that, but you're always sore after."

"That's because you don't talk as much when we fuck."

"I could say the same, baby. Shut up."

"Make me. You missed dinner."

"What dinner? Chinese food from the diner next door again?" he scoffed slapping her ass.

"I cooked."

"You did?" He asked as he stopped rubbing her.

"Yea," she replied looking over her shoulder.

Donovan knew he'd fucked up big time this time. Cora Hale never cooked.  
"Oh" Donovan blushed scratching his neck. "Which date did I miss?"

"Nothing you don't pretty much miss every other time."

"Which means?"

"It's just our anniversary."

"Oh" he sighed. "I'm sorry, Cora" he continued, cupping her face "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay," she blushed. "Just fuck me already."

"Let me have dinner first?" he asked closing his jeans.

"Oh, okay." she smiled.

* * *

"Donny I know it's terrible." she chuckled as she sat on Donovan's lap.

He'd been tossing out compliments the entire time and she knew the lasagna she'd attempted to make was nowhere as good as his mamma's.

"No, it's great" he replied gulping it down and drinking water while smiling. "Best anniversary gift ever"

"Then you should have seen the lingerie I was going to wear for you."

"Was? Go put it on, I'll do the dishes" he scoffed slapping her ass and shooing her.

"You bastard." she chuckled "You're going to tear it off anyway."

"So? Go put it on, baby. It's not a suggestion" he spoke huskily.

"Fine. I hate you."

* * *

"Now, that's a gift," Donovan smirked as he leant in the doorway holding a beer.

"You think so?" Cora asked looking over her shoulder.

"Yes, ma'am" he replied smirking all boyish.

"Well come unwrap it then," Cora smirked flipping onto her back and propping herself on her elbows.

"You vixen," Donovan grinned climbing between her legs.

"Hmm you love it." "I do" Donovan smirked flipping them so he was lying down and she was sitting on his face."I love this position Donny." she smirked.

"And I love you dressed like this, princess," Donovan said pushing her lingerie to the side so he could eat her out without messing up the outfit.

"Once in a lifetime thing Donny." Cora bit out as she ground her hips against his tongue.

* * *

 

"Those are bad for your health Donati." Cora scoffed as Donovan lit up a cigarette.

"You are bad for my health, dressed like that, Hale" Donovan smirked kissing her nose.

"I think I'm really good for your health."

"Go to sleep, blueberry"

"How'd you even come up with that name?" she chuckled.

"I don't know. They're tasty, dark, sweet, sometimes bitter. Sounds like you."

"So poetic." she giggled, kissing him then snuggling up to him.

"Then of course you had that crazy hair colour when we met," Donovan chuckled.

* * *

"Okay, happy post anniversary to you too." Cora smirked as she made eye contact with Donovan who was nestled between her legs.

"Morning, blueberry" he smiled kissing up her chest and then her mouth, allowing her to taste herself.

"Morning Donny." she beamed

"What do you wanna do today?"

"Hmm you." she replied flipping them.

"Besides me?" he asked chuckling.

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?" she asked with a smile, lying flat on his chest

"I cleaned my day, so I'm all yours. I want to celebrate"

"Maybe a nice picnic then? Hiking?"

"I'll get the breakfast, you think" he chuckled bumping their noses "Okay?"

"So no to hiking?" she chuckled.

"You want to?" he asked serious this time."You and me up in the mountains. All alone. No cell reception. No one to bother us."

No Theo.

"Then its a plan" he smirked."Stay in bed, I'll be right back."

"I'll tell Peter we're swinging by for the keys to the cabin. You should probably clear the weekend."

"Will do, baby"


	18. Well Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo sat in his office when he heard the door being flung open and two detectives walking in.
> 
> "Can I help you officers?" he asked pleasantly.
> 
> "Yes you're under arrest for the murder of Hayden Romero."
> 
> "Murder what-"
> 
> "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you're unable to..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty down about the lack of feedback. But have some judicially incorrect drama. Unedited because I'm rushing.

* * *

Theo sat in his office when he heard the door being flung open and two detectives walking in.

"Can I help you officers?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes you're under arrest for the murder of Hayden Romero."

"Murder what-"

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you're unable to..."

The rest of the officer's words fell on deaf ears. This was impossible. Murder? Maybe Parrish's. But Hayden's- that was a slap in the face. He knew everyone saw him get arrested but no one was fazed. Guys got arrested all the time in Beacon Hills. He'd be back home in time for dinner with Malia in no time. They had nothing to charge him with.

"Let's just cut to the chase here before you try to deny anything. We found your semen inside of the victim."

Well shit. That was something after all.

"Hayden has been buried for months, why is this just being brought up?"

"And your skin under her nails and your fingerprints all over the needle."

"Do you wish to ask me something detective?" Theo smirked noticing that she'd yet to ask him any actual questions.

"Where were you the night Hayden Romero was murdered?"

"Hayden was not murdered."

"How do you know that?"

"Who would want to murder her? She was a sweet girl. But if you must know- the night she ran away I was on Etsy looking for a birthstone gem to give her for her eighteenth birthday."

"Sounds like you were giving her a lot more than gemstones from the looks of the autopsy. You make it a habit to fuck underage girls?"

"So crass officer," he scoffed. "And no, I don't. Underage girls often approach me though. I can't be held accountable for who stumbles into my club because the authorities don't do enough to ensure that the teens of this city are held in line."

"And these underage girls that often approach you, do you have sex with them?"

"No."

"So Hayden Romero was a special case then?"

"I'd like my lawyer now."

* * *

"So what are you saying?" Theo scoffed as his lawyer talked.

"Bail for this type of thing isn't just something you can post and go."

"They don't have enough to convict me. All they could possibly charge me for is statutory rape. Which is nothing."

"They could charge you with rape as well."

"Rape? What? You're kidding," Theo replied, laughing.

There was no other way for him to get his emotions across so he laughed.

"Do I look like the type of guy who needs to rape anyone?"

"No but you know how they are nowadays. Silly man hating feminists on the jury."

"Whatever happened that night was purely consensual."

"They'll argue that. These strangulation marks and your skin under her nails don't look too promising."

"I fucked her Whittemore! She wanted it rough so I did it."

"Shut up. You sound like a rapist right now."

"Gee, how do I _not_ sound like a rapist?" Theo scoffed rolling his eyes.

"How good are you at crying on demand?"

* * *

Theo sighed as he tapped the phone, agitated. Donovan was taking forever to pick up. If he didn't answer soon then all the weaseling and bribing he did to become eligible for bail would have been for nothing.

_"Hey, it's Don sorry I- oh fuck it. I can't come to the phone right now because I'm currently occupied with a Goddess on a bearskin rug. I'll probably call you later. Or not. Bye."_

The voicemail was heavily punctuated by Cora's giggles and Theo groaned before aggressively slamming the phone onto the hook. There truly was no one else he could call and it'd already been a whole day. Sighing, he grabbed the phone again and reluctantly put in the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Malia? It's Theo."

"Theo?" she sighed in relief. "Where have you been?! Corey and I are worried sick. I called Peter, I checked the club _I even called Donovan,"_ she grimaced. "The pig answered while he was having sex."

Theo smiled at how worried she seemed to be. It made him feel good to be wanted like that.

"I'm fine but, can you grab about $150,000 and come bail me out?"

"What?" Malia gasped.

"Bail me out," he sighed.

"I- how?"

"Just go to the club and tell Tracy I got arrested. She'll have the money."

_"You let your bartender keep excessive amounts of money like under the counter in case you're arrested?!"_

"In case of emergency."

" _Emergency?!_ And I suppose you have $150,000 lying around in case of emergency!"

"It's more than that but please baby. I'm sorry to put you through this."

"What are you even in for?" Malia scoffed bitterly.

"Hey- I gotta go. See you later though?"

"Yea," Malia replied hanging up.

* * *

 

She drove to the club furious with Theo and it was the middle of the day did Tracy always just hang around the club like that?

She knew she shouldn't be jealous but Tracy was gorgeous. Even now dressed in a cut up Ramones shirt and skinny jeans with no other accessories save for a choker and messy hair- she was a goddess.

"Hey Malia."

"Hi. Uhm- Theo told me to come get some cash from you to bail him out."

"Oh yea that's right, he got arrested. That must be really hard for you to deal with."

"I just found out," Malia scoffed bitterly.

"Then you need a drink," Tracy smirked pouring her some Scotch.

"I really shouldn't-"

"Yes you should," she said resting a hand on Malia's shoulder.

"Just one."

"That's the spirit."

Malia smiled softly in response as Tracy continued drying glasses before winking at someone behind them. Turning around expecting to see some gorgeous guy Malia was shocked to see that it was one of the strippers warming up.

"I'm gonna fuck the tits off of that one," Tracy smirked.

"You- you like girls?"

_"I love girls,"_ she grinned leaning over the counter. " _You're welcome to join if you'd like_. Heck- Theo can watch," she spoke huskily as she seductively pulled a cherry into her mouth.

"Uhm I-"

"Relax, I'm just fucking with you. Theo would kill me," she replied placing the freshly tied cherry stem on the napkin next to Malia.

"Uh- yea. Right," Malia chuckled.

"So how much did you need again?"

* * *

Malia sighed as she walked into the station. Never in her life had she carried this much cash on her. She didn't even think it was possible. But it was, and after the long tedious process she saw Theo coming towards her, still handcuffed as a frightened young deputy led him out.   
"Baby," he sighed happy to see her.

"Hi," she smiled hugging him as the girl undid his handcuffs.

"Sorry I missed dinner."

"It's okay," Malia chuckled. "Corey and I were testing _Pintrest_ recipes so there's plenty at home if you're hungry."

"I'm starving, the only decent tasting thing here is the coffee," he chuckled.

"Well no matter. You're-"

"Raeken you lucky bastard," someone said interrupting Malia. "Making bail on murder charges-"

"Murder?" Malia scoffed.

"I can explain."

"Save it. Let's just go home," she sighed.

Theo was getting tired of the awkward silence between them and attempted to break it.

"Look-"

"What?" Malia scoffed taking her eyes off the road and looking at him.

"Can you just hear me out?"

"Okay," Malia said pulling over and turning her full attention to him. "So murder?"

"Yes. I- was sitting in my office and then these cops came in. They're reopening Hayden's case. Apparently they have proof that it's just not an overdose."

"Okay, but they think you killed her."

"Yea, uhm you probably know that I had her sell heroin."

"I may have heard something like that."

"Yea well they found my finger prints on the needle."

"That's not much so they shouldn't have held you that long."

"There's more."

"More?"

"Well the night she went missing, we- we had sex."

"Sex. Like sex sex?"

"Yea, sex sex."

"So you nearly drank yourself to death at her funeral because-"

"Malia, there's a lot of evidence stacked against me and I know it's really bad. They found my semen inside her and my skin under her nails so I'm practically their only suspect. But I didn't do this."

"Okay," Malia sighed. "I'm just a little confused as to how they managed to get a case reopened with just that. Especially after it's ruled an overdose."

"Yea, that does seem strange doesn't it."

* * *

The young deputy was severely pissed that she got stuck working the desk at night. All the other deputies had made excuses to stick the work on her because she was new. She really hated them. There was an incessant ringing of the bell out front so she dropped her filing and got up with a groan.

"I said I'm coming you can stop ring- Hi," the young girl smiled, pleasantly surprised about the appearance of the gorgeous girl standing before her.

"Hi," the girl smiled back.

"Uhm how can help you?"

"Right, my name's Tracy and I'm with the Beacon Hills Herald. I was wondering if you could give me some information."

"Well what kind of information?"

"Uhm- Theo Raeken was arrested yesterday but the case was closed. What does it take to reopen a case like that?"

"Uhm I don't know really. I guess they just made a statement."

"Yea but that's not enough right? Who made the statement?"

"I don't know. But even if I did I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Right. That's understandable. Think you could show me to the bathroom?"

"Uh, yea sure. Follow me," the girl said leading Tracy to the bathroom.

When they got there Tracy shut the door and smirked.

"I know there was nothing you could do for me out there but I'm pretty sure you can help me out now."

"I really can't tell you anything."

"Oh come on. My boss is breathing down my neck. I really need this story," Tracy spoke huskily against her neck.

"I really can't tell you anything."

"It'd be our little secret deputy. And what a great secret it'd be," Tracy smirked as she undid the obnoxious button up shirt she was wearing, leaving in just a pencil skirt and a lace bra before the deputy.

"I-"

"Shh, no one has to know." Tracy said bringing the girl's hands to cup her breasts before kissing the girl deeply.

* * *

Theo's mood lifted visibly when he saw Tracy's name light up his phone screen.

"Did you get it?"

"Well hello to you too bastard. How about a _thank you Tracy. You have once again dressed like some snooty bitch and used your wicked tongue to save my ass."_

"How about you name your price."

"That's what I like to hear. Full access to whichever girls I want for a year. No boundaries."

"Okay. But no bruising."

"God you are no fun."

"Anything else?"

"I've been eyeing this dope Corvette in Ennis' garage."

"Done. Now?"

"Well she's working on getting me some really thorough shit. But it's Lydia."

"Lydia did this?"

"Got you arrested for murder? It'd appear so. How many redheads do you know with a tattoo on their wrist and $700 pumps on their feet?"

 


	19. Number 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem nervous Pete," Theo grinned gripping Peter's shoulder.
> 
> "I'm not."
> 
> "Oh? Pity. Because I am."
> 
> "And why is that?"
> 
> "You see, this case was buried. Dead as Hayden herself. Then somehow the cops managed to find something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"
> 
> "No. Of course not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hate this chapter. It's gross af. Eww. Comments welcome. Like please. I'm thirsty af.

* * *

Peter walked into his office and jumped when the light was flicked on and Theo was revealed to be sitting at his desk.

"Jesus Christ Raeken! You scared the shit out of me."

"Oh did I now?"

"As a matter of fact yes. You did. What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," Theo shrugged.

"Okay.... Uhm- how are you?"

_"How am I?"_ Theo scoffed pushing the chair away and getting up. "I'm fine. I mean I spent a night in jail but it was cool. A cop brought me a cappuccino. They have one of those really cool coffee machines."

"You were arrested?"

"Yea, for murder of all things," Theo scoffed. "Can you believe it?" he grinned.

"How'd you get out?"

"The assistant DA's a friend. So like the great friend I am I introduced her to Tracy and well- you know how that goes."

"Uh yea. Tracy's rather attractive," Peter spoke nervously, weary of the gun tucked in Theo's hip.

"You seem nervous Pete," Theo grinned gripping Peter's shoulder.

"I'm not."

"Oh? Pity. Because I am."

"And why is that?"

"You see, this case was buried. _Dead as Hayden herself._ Then somehow the cops managed to find something. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"No. Of course not."

"Come on Pete, you know that the Beacon Hills police department is comprised of a lacadasical group of fuckers who won't do or see shit unless there's money involved. Something as flimsy and unreliable as the words of a redhead and two distraught parents wouldn't faze them."

"You-"

"I know Lydia did this," Theo scoffed brandishing his gun. "You see, I caught the new deputy staring at my girlfriend's tits and while Malia warrants all the attention she musters- it was so painfully obvious that she was a dyke. Tracy was a busy girl that night. She drives a hard bargain but she's a team player."

"Theo-"

"I know you did it Peter. Because goddammit when the mayor gives an order and cashes a cheque people move their asses. I just want to know why," Theo said pressing the gun to Peter's temple.

"Theo don't do something you'll regret."

"Oh, I'm not gonna shoot you Pete," Theo smiled patting Peter's chest.

"Good because that would be stupid."

"What I'm going to do is shove this gun up Lydia's pussy and squeeze the trigger until she's coughing up bullets."

"There's no need for that."

"You're right, because I'll just barbecue her like I did her fucking Captain America boyfriend."

"He kinda struck me as more of a Scott Summers kinda guy."

"Oh yea and the aviators I totally noticed that too."

"Plus she's a redhead so."

"Don pointed out that exact same thing. You know, before I bashed his skull in," Theo scoffed taking the safety off.

"Don's?"

"What? No, Parrish's. Don's my bestfriend. Although I am severely tempted right now. To bash both your skulls in. Yours and his."

"Okay Jesus! Enough of this tough guy interrogation bullshit. What do you want to know?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"She asked me to."

_"She asked you to?"_ Theo scoffed.

"She was so vunerable and heartbroken and I couldn't bear to watch."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

"Look, I knew you wouldn't get convicted. And you weren't. Why is it such a big deal?"

"It's a big deal that you went against me because of A WHORE'S HURT FEELINGS! YOU FUCKING GOT ME ARRESTED BECAUSE OF A SLUT WHO GOT HER FUCKING HEART BROKEN!" Theo yelled, brandishing and gesticulating with the gun as he spoke. "I - I thought Peter Hale was smarter than catching feelings for a drug addict trash digging whore _. I thought_ ," Theo paused and let out a maniacal chuckle. "I thought you had understood the fucking rules of the game. Fall in love and get killed, fuck around and get killed, fuck with me and get killed. Convicted or not, I'll burn that whore until she's so fucking mauled that you won't even be able to recognize her. And then I'll cut your balls off, Peter, because _clearly_ you don't need 'em. _Unless you fucking clean this mess"_ By the end of his rant his tone had taken on a sickeningly sweet tone that had terrified Peter.

"What you do with Lydia is none of my business."

"Oh," he chuckled. "You hear that Ennis, it's not his business." Theo smirked speaking into the phone.

It'd been on the desk the entire time but Peter had just noticed it.

"Wha-"

"Oh yea, I had a little talk with Lydia earlier. She's realised the error of her ways. Don't let her suffer for your ego," Theo spoke softly, trailing the gun along the contours of Peter's face.

"You're bluffing."

Theo laughed and put the phone on speaker.

"He thinks I'm bluffing Ennis."

The sound of a blowtorch whirring on and a loud muffled squeal of pain was heard.

"How do I know it's Lydia?"

Theo rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Let her talk."

The voice was raw and hoarse, but it was unmistakably Lydia's. She'd asked him to drop it and now he no choice but to.

"Thank you sweetie," Theo said hanging the phone up and tucking it into his backpocket.

"They must really have your ass backed up for you to go such lengths."

"Yea. They do. It seems they were able to look past the donations I contributed and drum up some actual evidence."

"Well you know the Sheriff hates you."

"Ah yes. I'd forgotten about Kevin. Maybe I'll pay him a visit. Meanwhile you can work on getting Kali a list of jurors."

"Yea yea," Peter sighed.

* * *

The sheriff pushed his front door open after a long day, this Raeken case already seemed like it was won. He was surprised it was even going to trial. There were sounds of laughter coming from inside the dining room and he nearly had a heart attack at the sight of Theo Raeken helping his wife clear the table.

"Kevin, you're home," his wife, Mary smiled.

"Yea. I am, what's going on here?"

"Well this charming young man stopped by and said he needed to talk to you. But of course you were late as usual so I had him stay for dinner."

"That's so generous of you Mary. But I don't how Theo's girlfriend would like you stealing him away."

"She wouldn't mind, she's almost as sweet as that lemon meringue pie you made Mary," Theo said smiling.

"I swear if you eat anymore of that you'll turn into a-"

"Mary can I see you in the kitchen?"

"Sure Kevin, I'll be right back with that recipe Theo," she smiled.

Theo busied himself talking with the sheriff's son Jason on the living room floor while Kevin and Mary were in the kitchen.

"What's the matter sweetie?"

"That's Theo Raeken."

"I know sweetie. He said that."

"He's a pimp."

"I don't judge and you know that."

"I just got him arrested for the murder of an underage girl."

"What?" she asked, baffled.

"He's a murderer Mary."

"But he- he was so sweet. He even offered to play catch with Jason. He coaches Little League."

"Why do think I've had to tell our son no every year when he asks me try out?"

"Oh dear. He's alone with him now."

After rushing to the living room they saw Theo with a pocket knife to Jason's chest.

"There you go champ, all better," Theo said cutting a loose thread from Jason's shirt.

"That's a cool knife."

"You think so?"

"Yea," Jason smiled.

"I suppose it is. You just push this button and _BOOM_."

Jason jumped in surprise causing Theo to chuckle.

"You're easily startled huh little man?"

"No," Jason pouted.

"Why haven't I seen you at Little League tryouts?"

"Dad always says no," he grumbled.

"Parents can be so lame," Theo scoffed. "Mine never let me have candy."

"That's horrible!" Jason said looking as though someone had killed his cat.

"Yea. It is. You've got great parents kiddo, treat them right."

"Okay."

"And I expect to see you at tryouts next year."

"Yes Theo."

"That's my boy," Theo smiled high-fiving him and standing up, stuffing the knife back into his pocket.

"You wanted to see me Theo?" Kevin asked, weary of the façade Theo was putting on.

"Oh yea," Theo smiled following Kevin outside.

"So?"

"Smoke?" Theo asked offering him a cigarette.

"No thanks, wife made me quit."

"She's a great lady," Theo said lighting his cigarette. "Southern Belle, where's she from- _Tennessee_?" he asked blowing out smoke.

" _Alabama_."

"Ah, she's got a nice accent _. Nice everything_ actually."

"Your point Raeken?"

"You've got a great family. _If something were to happen_ -"

"Listen you bastard if you touch my-"

"Jesus Christ you cops sure are jumpy. It's a miracle you only manage to shoot black kids."

"It's a miracle I haven't shot you."

"It's not a sensation I'm unfamiliar with." he shrugged. "Thank God no cop in Beacon Hills has ever made that mistake. I mean we're like the town in county who hasn't had one of those _ridiculous Black Lives Matter marches_."

"You don't believe black lives matter?"

"Of course I do. But that tag line just needs re-working. Can't have a revolution without violence. Ever heard of the Black Panther Movement?"

"Of course."

"Well those guys had the right idea. You take one of ours, we take two of yours."

"Did you really come to see me on race issues?"

"I came to talk to you Kevin. _Like friends_."

"We're not friends."

"Pity, I look after my friends."

"Like I said- if you touch my family-"

"Jesus Kevin, don't you think if I came here to threaten them Mary's sweet ass would be hanging face down in your fish tank? Besides, I don't hurt children."

"And why is that?"

"Children deserve to have their innocence preserved for as long as possible."

"Then why show up here?"

"If I can show up here, the common criminal can as well. You should spend more time at home," Theo said patting Kevin's chest and stomping out his half smoked cigarette.

Kevin let out a sigh as Theo walked back inside and took up the stomped out cigarette before lighting it and taking a draw.

"Mary," Theo smiled. "Dinner was delicious."

"Thank you sweetheart," she said handing him an index card. "Here's that recipe you wanted. And a little something for Malia," she smiled handing him a smaller version of the pie she'd made earlier.

"I'll have to have Malia drop one by when she makes it. I'd bring it to the station but I don't think it survive."

"Of course not. Enjoy your night and I expect that pie to get to your girlfriend and little brother Mister."

"Yes ma'am," Theo said ruffling Jason's hair and leaving.

* * *

Theo sat in the courthouse with his defense team. The day he'd been worried about had finally come. He just wanted to get it over with.

"Don't worry baby boy," Kali smiled trying to soothe him. "Hale came through."

"Did Ennis threaten anyone?"

"No but-"

"Then I have to worry."

_"Listen here. You're gonna go up there. You're gonna recite your testimony exactly like we practised and you're gonna make both eyes and panties wet. You got it?"_

"Easier said than done."

"Stop being such a pussy."

"Who's that? _Number 14,_ " Theo asked looking over to the bench.

"Rich boy. He's staying with Hale. His daddy just died so all the family fortune is his. He's pretty much the only person we couldn't pay off."

"Pay off- but you said-"

"I said he never threatened anyone. Doesn't mean there wasn't a cheque or two in the mail. You catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

"I could kiss you right now."

"You better not. Besides, they don't have a single witness. Gingersnap pulled back her statement so all we have to do is sit back and win."

"I'm still gonna make both eyes and panties wet though."

"That's my boy."

The judge arrived and the prosecution called the medical examiner to the stand. She explained all the biological evidence against Theo then Kali called Malia to the stand.

"So Ms Tate, what do you know of the relationship between Theo Raeken and the victim?"

"I know that she lived with him after her sister died. He cared a lot about her. He nearly drank himself to death at her funeral."

"Have you known him to be the type to drink excessively?"

"No."

"No further questions your honour."

The prosecutor then took a go at Malia.

"You say he nearly drank himself to death at her funeral?"

"Yes."

"And why do you assume that he wasn't guilty?"

"I suppose he did feel some guilt."

"For killing her?"

"Objection!"

"Overruled."

"No. Not for killing her," Malia scoffed. "He felt responsible for her and had to live with the fact that she died."

They asked Malia some more irrelevant questions and called Hayden's parents to the stand. Of course their testimonies were all malicious and did more to tear down Theo's character than convict him of murder.

"Defense calls Theo Raeken to the stand."

There he was. Sworn in and ready to testify.

"So what was your relationship with Hayden Romero?"

"She was like a sister to me. She and my brother were like bestfriends. She lived in my house even after her sister died."

The prosecutor let out a scoff.

"Do you make it a habit to engage in sexual intercourse with your siblings?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well your brother is Corey Bryant not Raeken and technically, he's your son not your brother."

"We both underwent harsh treatment at the hands of this city's foster system so when I turned eighteen I legally adopted him to ensure he'd never go through that again."

"Right, so Hayden. You didn't legally adopt her but she lived in your house. Why don't you explain to us why we found your semen inside her?" Kali asked.

"Right, it was shortly after her sister, Valerie died."

"Objection your honour Valerie Clark died almost two years ago."

"Mr Raeken?" The judge asked.

"It's relevant," he spoke solemnly.

"Proceed."

"Right, it was shortly after Valerie died. I was upset. So was Hayden. We'd both lost someone special, someone who we loved very much. We- we needed to grieve. And Hayden- she looked so much like her sister," by this Theo was starting to get choked up. "I guess she kinda always had a crush on me but I never paid her any attention. I only had eyes for Valerie. But she was gone and- I couldn't help myself. _We had sex_."

"So this occurred more than once?" Kali asked softly.

"Yes."

"Can you give us an idea of how many times it was happening?"

"It- we were having sex regularly up until her death."

"Okay."

"I know it was wrong and I still do. The night she ran away, I'd told her that we couldn't do it anymore. It was an insult to Valerie's memory and it was the wrong way for us to process our grief. It was unhealthy. She didn't react as well as I'd hoped. She stormed out and I spent hours searching for her. They found her the week later. I guess you're right. Her death is on my conscience. I even have a tattoo on my shoulder. Everyday I look at it I'm reminded that she's not here. And I wonder, had I not been so weak if she'd still be here. I didn't even know she had a problem. I should have been more vigilant." he sobbed. He then turned to Hayden's parents. "I am so sorry."

* * *

Theo sat solemnly as he waited for the jury to finish deliberating. It'd been a unanimous decision.

_He was innocent._

He was glad that nightmare was over with. Now all he had to work on was his relationship with Malia. He saw her face when he revealed the true extent of his relationship with Hayden. He hated that expression. She'd avoided him and instead opted to get the car leaving him alone on the steps to be approached by none other than juror number 14.

"Congrats, that testimony was pretty moving. _Isaac Lahey_ ," the taller man said extending his hand.

"Thanks, Theo Raeken," Theo replied with a small smile.

"When Peter asked me to do jury duty I was pretty pissed but I'm kinda glad I did."

"And why is that?"

"I heard you're the guy to talk to about big investments in Beacon Hills."

"I wouldn't say that," Theo smirked. "But stop by my club later. We'll have a drink and celebrate."

"Sounds good."

"Well I've gotta go. My girlfriend's pretty impatient," Theo said walking off.

* * *

Once again he and Malia sat in silence as she drove. He was so frustrated. Sure, she'd tried to be supportive up until the trial but he felt a wedge between them.

"Stop the car," he said.

"What's wrong?" Malia scoffed stopping the car.

"You, acting like this is harder for you than it is me."

"I'm not. I just wished you'd told me what was really going on Theo! It felt like a slap in the face finding that out in a crowded courtroom."

_"You know what felt like a slap in the face?! Getting arrested for the murder of the girl you taught to drive and went shopping for dresses for the Winter Formal. The girl who you tried to give a normal life. That sucks Malia. I'm walking home."_

"Don't be stupid," Malia called after him.

"Go home."

"I'm walking home too then."

"You're in six inch heels."

"I don't care. If you're walking. I'm walking."

"What?"

"I love you, you prick."

"I love you too."

"Then get back in the car. _Please_."

"Only because you're cute," Theo smiled complying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehez he's here! Let's hope he makes a bigger splash in the next chapter.


	20. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo chuckled at the sight and sipped his Bourbon. His work was through, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. There'd be nothing stopping Malia this time.
> 
> "How can one guy be so lucky?" Isaac scoffed.
> 
> "I wouldn't say I'm lucky, I just plan well," Theo smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, warnings. So there's drug use, mentions of murder, an actual murder, some girl on girl action. Some of it is dubcon if you squint. Also- remember this: 
> 
> Cumin seed is used as a spice for its distinctive flavour and aroma.
> 
> The ending was something I bitched up and didn't edit. It hasn't been approved but oh well! Enjoy this! It may have typos. I'm exhausted. You'll get chapter 21 tomorrow.

* * *

Theo was glad he'd gotten back some degree of normalcy with Malia. It'd take a lot more than make up sex to fix what they had which is why he gave her a small kiss and rushed to the club. He asked her to come later on if she was up to it. But she made no promises.

Donovan seemed to have resurfaced as he was already at the club planning a party to celebrate Theo getting out.

"Don where the fuck have you been," Theo asked annoyed.

"Sorry dude. Cora wanted to celebrate our anniversary in the mountains and I actually got cell reception but she threw a fit whenever I answered my phone."

"Well let's not talk about what happened to me right now. What's with the ring- you two get hitched?" Theo asked noticing the piece of jewellery on Donovan's finger.

"Uh- no. She uhm, she proposed."

" _She_ proposed?" Theo scoffed.

"Yea."

_"And you said yes?"_

"Yes."

"Did you at least get her a ring too?"

"Yea totally. This polar bear had this wicked sick trading post that the wolves drove me to. Of course I haven't gotten her one."

"Well you better. If you wanna regain your masculinity. Otherwise you'll hear about it everyday. You know women."

"Yea, you're right."

"On a positive note- that ring's great."

"You think?"

"Yea, what is that- _onyx_?" Theo asked admiring the black ring lined with silver.

" _Obsidian_. Onyx is more her gem."

"Well anyway. Let's get this thing finished. I have a friend stopping by later."

"I know this friend?"

"Nope, but you will."

* * *

Peter had to admit he was pissed to have to attend Theo's party. Lydia had opted to stay home but Isaac had tagged along. He was a bit too excited but Peter couldn't blame him. The boy was finally free of his father and at twenty-four the world was his oyster.

Theo of course was glad to have Isaac show up and he'd ensure he was well taken care of.

"Pretty nice place you've got here," Isaac spoke over the music as Theo led him up the stairs to the Skybox.

"You haven't seen nice," Theo smirked walking in.

His skybox was almost like another club entirely. It was less loud and much more private. Regardless of all the half naked girls sitting there.

"I suppose you're right," Isaac smirked.

"Of course I am. Ladies, this is my friend Isaac and you're all going to treat him well. Am I clear?"

The girls giggled in response and pulled Isaac into the couch.

"Are they always this aggressive?" Isaac grinned.

"Only before a show."

"So they're gonna have to go soon?"

"I'll let you keep one," Theo smirked.

"I hope you don't expect me to choose."

"Well I can't choose for you."

"Any recommendations?"

"I'm not allowed to play favourites."

"Hmm," Isaac mused as he eyed the girls before him.

"How about you give him a little twirl?" Theo suggested. "How'd you like your girls? I have more."

"If you give me any more options I'll go crazy."

"Hey, no pressure or anything man. Feel free to touch also."

"Are they okay with that?"

"They're okay with anything."

"Uhm, I guess I like her."

"Ah, Nyla. Great choice," Theo smiled. "You guys go get ready. I'll be watching."

" _Nyla_ , that's a pretty name," Isaac smiled looking at the tiny fair skinned brunette.

 _"For a pretty girl?"_ she asked batting her lashes and looking up at him innocently as she straddled him.

"You'll want to be careful with this one," Theo smirked.

"Why? She looks so innocent."

"Wait until her head's in your lap."

"Maybe just a dance for now."

"Suit yourself," she teased.

"What about you Theo?" Isaac asked.

"My girl's at home."

"The gorgeous brunette from the witness stand?"

"That'd be her."

"Lucky man."

* * *

Theo was shocked when he saw Malia walk into his skybox wearing a red halter dress and gold pumps. She looked gorgeous and he hadn't been expecting her.

"Hey," she smiled awkwardly as she walked over to him.

"You came."

"Yea, I did. Can we talk?"

"Of course," Theo said getting up and taking her to his office.

"I was a bitch."

"What?" he asked turning to her after closing the door.

"I was a bitch for thinking about myself before you. This must have been insanely traumatic for you and I was wrong."

"I don't blame you baby."

"You should," she sighed putting her purse down and bracing against his desk. _"I'm a horrible girlfriend."_

"No. You're perfect baby. Don't ever think otherwise. I'm the one who's broken."

"I love you."

"I love you too," Theo smiled kissing her.

"So makeup sex?"

"In my office?" he smirked.

"Why do you think I wore this dress?" she spoke huskily.

"It's certainly sexy."

"It's the only thing I'm wearing."

"What?" Theo smirked.

"See for yourself," she smirked undoing the dress' tie.

* * *

"Looks like someone's happy," Peter teased as they walked back, hand in hand.

"Why wouldn't I be happy?" Theo smiled kissing Malia's cheek.

"Good point," Peter replied.

"Oh Malia, this is Isaac," Theo introduced.

"I've seen you before- number 14 right?" she asked with a smile.

"That'd be me," he smiled, suddenly growing bored with the girl on his lap.

"Hey Nyla," she smiled, acknowledging the girl on Isaac's lap.

"You know Lia, my lap is a lot more comfortable than these couches," Theo teased.

"I spent all that time on your lap upstairs," she grinned.

"Hmm, you fit perfectly there."

"You're a prick," she smirked settling herself on his lap.

"Yea, I know," he said lighting a cigarette.

"I just washed my hair," she pouted.

"I'll wash it for you later," Theo smirked kissing her deeply.

Peter saw the way Isaac was looking at Malia and found it unsettling. He knew if Theo had ever noticed there'd be hell to pay.

"Petey, why so glum?" Theo asked.

"Not really in a party mood I suppose."

"I know what'll change that," Theo smirked reaching into his jacket pocket and producing a packet of cocaine.

Malia shifted uncomfortably on his lap at the sight of the drug but remained quiet.

"Is that-"

" _Cocaine? Yes_ ," Theo smirked cutting Isaac off. "Eighty five percent pure to be exact."

"Joshua must be stepping up his game," Peter scoffed taking the packet from Theo's hand and pouring a line of it onto the table.

Theo produced a hundred dollar bill for Peter to roll up and aid in snorting the cocaine.

"Wow," Peter scoffed rubbing his nose. "That's a good one."

"It's on me," Theo grinned. "Why don't you have a go Isaac?"

"Maybe you shouldn't," Peter scoffed.

"Do you really think this is gonna be my first time doing coke?" Isaac scoffed mimicking Peter's actions. "Damn, everything's better Beacon Hills."

"You're right about that," Theo grinned placing a kiss to Malia's neck.

"Here," Isaac offered.

"Oh, I don't do drugs," Malia said smiling lightly.

"Suit yourself. Theo?"

"I'll have to decline as well. I like to keep a clear head."

"Clear head," Isaac scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Is that a jab at me?" Theo teased with a smirk.

"Maybe," Isaac shrugged.

"Well I don't really respond to jabs," Theo smirked sipping his Bourbon and taking a draw from his cigarette.

"You're no fun," Isaac smirked snorting cocaine off of Nyla's collarbone.

"Yea well I used to shoot up and snort cocaine every night until some asshole thought that'd be a good time to try to come kill me. Let's just say I've learnt to keep a clear head since then," Theo smirked sipping his Bourbon.

"What happened to the guy?"

"I put a nice bullet between his eyes," Theo grinned.

"I need to use the bathroom," Malia announced before hopping off of Theo's lap and walking off.

She'd still needed to get used to the nonchalant way Theo spoke about crime. It was self defense wasn't it? She shouldn't be this affected. Sighing, she began walking back and while tucking her phone back into her purse she collided with someone.

"Woah, careful there," Isaac smirked gripping her forearms and steadying her.

"Yea, sorry about that," Malia chuckled.

"I was just heading to the bar can I buy you a drink?"

"You don't actually have to do that."

"I want to, come on."

"Sure," Malia smiled gripping his arm and walking through the crowd with him.

She sat next to him at the bar and waited for Tracy to come over.

"Hey babe," she grinned.

"Hey Trace," Malia smiled back.

"What can I get you? _Dirty martini_?"

"Surprise me."

" _Sex on the Beach_ it is," Tracy grinned. "And for your friend?"

" _Hennessey_ , just give me the bottle."

"Ooh okay," Tracy scoffed. "Coming right up handsome."

Malia chuckled at the term of endearment Tracy used and sat waiting.

"She seems nice," Isaac grinned checking out the tribal tattoo intricately scrawled across Tracy's lower back.

"She's also not into boys," Tracy scoffed turning around and handing him the bottle of Hennessey.

"That's a real shame sweetie."

"It is indeed, you're almost as pretty as Malia here," Tracy said mixing Malia's drink.

Isaac chuckled in response and fished out the money to pay for the bottle and the cocktail when Tracy stopped him.

"Theo said to take care of you. It's on the house. Tips are of course accepted though," she grinned.

Isaac chuckled and stuck the same amount of money into Tracy's jeans causing her to scoff and kiss at him before handing Malia her drink.

"I added something special in there for you baby."

"You trying to roofie me Tracy?" Malia smirked with a raised brow.

"Like I'd need to go that far, see ya around sexy," she winked before attending to her other customers.

"Is she always that flirtatious?" Isaac asked as they walked back to the Skybox.

"Pretty much, yea. But she's not to be fucked with."

"What'd you mean?"

"A guy grabbed her ass once and she nearly cut his hand off with a switchblade."

"You could have mentioned that before I stuck money in her hip!"

"Relax, I think she liked you," Malia chuckled.

"What makes you think that?"

"She usually has this vacant expression on her face when men hit on her," Malia said walking into the Skybox.

"I suppose I'm lucky then."

"That you are," Malia chuckled sitting next to Theo who was looking uninterested with the lapdance he was receiving.

"Hey babe," Theo smirked looking over at Malia and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Hey," she chuckled. "Not in the mood?"

"Not really. Want one?"

"You're kidding right?" Malia chuckled at Theo's offer.

"Nope," he grinned taking the blonde's hand and sending her over to Malia.

The girl, Jessica, smirked as she slid down Malia's body before settling herself on her lap where she proceeded to grind on Malia seductively.

"It's more enjoyable if you touch," Theo said bringing Malia's hands to Jessica's waist.

"Are you two trying to _turn me_?" Malia smirked looking over at Theo.

"You say that like it's a bad thing sweetie," Jessica chuckled straddling Malia and continuing her grinding.

"Whatever the two of you are planning- I want no part of it," Malia scoffed gripping Jessica's waist; knowing fully well that Theo had been wanting a threesome for a while.

"You sure about that?" Jessica asked kissing Malia's lips softly then pulling away.

Malia bit her lip seductively before gripping the back of Jessica's head and pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Theo chuckled at the sight and sipped his Bourbon. His work was through, he'd gotten what he'd wanted. There'd be nothing stopping Malia this time.

"How can one guy be so lucky?" Isaac scoffed.

"I wouldn't say I'm lucky, I just plan well," Theo smirked.

"That extra thing Tracy said she put in Malia's drink-"

" _Cumin_ ," Theo shrugged. "It reduces inhibitions, it's circulating throughout the entire club as well. A small trick I picked up in Vegas."

"Amazing."

"Thank you," Theo grinned.

* * *

Theo took Malia and Jessica to one of the many backrooms he had. It was always kept locked and kept only for his use.

"Here, try this," Theo said handing Malia a small pill.

"What happened to drugs are bad for you?" Malia teased with a raised brow as she sat next to Jessica on the bed.

"One time won't hurt," Theo chuckled placing it on Jessica's tongue before motioning for them to kiss.

When they broke away Theo knew it'd only be a matter of time for Malia to start feeling the effects; and boy did she feel them hard.

She kissed Jessica feverishly while Theo sat in an armchair and observed.

"Hey Theo, you should come help me with this naughty girl of yours," Jessica teased, finally pinning Malia beneath her.

"I think you've got it handled," he smirked lighting a cigar.

"Suit yourself," Jessica grinned removing her tiny, yet intricate bralette; baring herself to Malia.

"Your boobs are so nice," Malia spoke in awe, sitting up.

"Thanks sweetie, you can touch if you'd like," Jessica grinned moving Malia's hands to her breasts.

"Wow, they're so soft."

"Can I see yours?" Jessica asked with a teasing grin.

Malia nodded and undid her dress' tie, prompting Jessica to palm them and rub her thumbs over the nipples.

"Wow, yours are incredible too," Jessica smirked pushing Malia backwards and bending over to run her tongue up her already hardened nipples. "You like that baby?" Jessica asked pulling a nipple into her mouth and suckling softly on it.

"Hmm," Malia hummed resting her hands on Jessica's lower back and absentmindedly tracing patterns on her skin.

"Let's get you out of this dress," Jessica spoke, sliding Malia's dress down her hips; delighted to find her bare beneath. "Oh wow, nice tattoo," Jessica smirked placing a kiss to the TR on Malia's pelvic bone.

"I like yours too," Malia replied kissing Jessica's tattooed wrist.

"Theo, what was in that pill?" Jessica chuckled.

"I don't know. Have one."

"How about half," she scoffed.

"Suit yourself," Theo chuckled handing her half a pill.

"Oh wow," she gasped in surprise. "Remind me to give Josh that blowjob the next time he comes in here."

"Will do babe. But Malia looks a little lonely."

"That true? Are you lonely baby?" Jessica asked trailing a finger up Malia's dripping slit causing her to cry out. "I'll fix that right now," she smirked kissing her way down Malia's body.

She used her fingers to part Malia's pussy before gently closing her lips around her engorged clit. Malia's back arched in response and she threw her head back in pleasure as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"Open them," Theo commanded blowing out a puff of smoke. "And look at her."

Malia nodded in response and complied with his request. It was strange to see Jessica's green eyes lidded with makeup between her legs when she was so used to Theo's eyes looking back up at her; and to not feel the friction of Theo's stubble against her soft skin.

Regardless of that, she still moaned as Jessica worked her with both her fingers and her tongue.

"Wait," Malia gasped feeling a surge of confidence.

"What's wrong?"

"I wanna make you feel good too."

Jessica seemed to look to Theo for approval in regards to Malia's request. Theo gave a curt nod and adjusted his pants as he continued to watch the girls.

Jessica placed a kiss to Malia's lips and laid on her back before urging Malia to sit on her face.

* * *

Even by the time Theo had joined in, Malia seemed to have been attached to Jessica and bringing her pleasure. It irritated him. Malia was too engaged with kissing and grinding against Jessica to even free Theo's erection from the confines of his pants; opting to instead palm him and place soft kisses on his bare chest whenever Jessica released her lips to place kisses to her neck.

"Okay Jessica, you can go now," Theo scoffed pushing the blonde away gently.

"Geez Theo, you're always so possessive. Let us have some fun for once," Jessica grumbled, her thinking greatly compromised by both the pill she'd taken and the drinks she'd had earlier.

"Jessica, go," Theo spoke sternly taking Malia's hands from the blonde's waist and pushing her away more harshly.

It was no secret that Jessica was one of the feistier girls he had employed and that everyone loved her sharp tongue and readiness to raise her hand to anyone who disrespected her. But he definitely should not have been on that list. So impaired mental capacity or not, Theo saw red when she tried to shove him back. He gripped the base of her neck and angrily shoved her against the wall by the foot of the bed.

"What did I say about obeying me when I give an order?" Theo bit out through his rage.

The blonde was beginning to gasp for air violently and she struggled against Theo's hold but his grip just tightened. She looked to the bed, hoping Malia could somehow see what was going on, but she was preoccupied with the diamond tennis bracelet sitting on her wrist.

"Oh Jess," Theo grinned darkly. "She's too high to even understand what we're saying. If she does see this, I'll just tell you like it rough," he chuckled. "But that wouldn't be a lie would it?" Theo teased, releasing her and allowing her to fall to her feet.

"Fuck. You," she managed to gasp out as she  heaved, hunched over.

Theo chuckled softly at her remark and grabbed hold of her head by her blonde hair before slamming it into the solid stone walls of the room. He did that repeatedly until his hands and the black carpet beneath them were soaked in blood and he could no longer feel her pulse hammering beneath his thumb. Then he released her once more and allowed her lifeless body to fall to the floor with an inaudible thud.

His chest heaved as he tried to calm down from what had just happened. He needed a cigarette, or a gram. During his internal debate, Malia sat up on her heels on the bed and smiled at him sweetly before pouting.

"Where's Jessica, I'm lonely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cumin. It's an herb. Casinos use it sometimes to help people loosen up and bet more. Do you think Theo drugged Malia? Lemme know what you think about this and anything else in the chapter.


	21. That's My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She heard a male speak, but not to her. Theo kept his phone in his backpocket so he had a tendency to buttdial her. She was about to hang up like she often did, when she heard a female giggling in the background. That piqued her interest and against her better judgement, she kept the phone held to her ear and listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so- it kinda feels detached from the rest of the fic. But let's assume that it's like uhm a week or so after Jessica. Also- domestic violence trigger warning. And well since we're already this far, cheating. It's really short. It's kinda a filler chapter I suppose.

* * *

Malia was at home folding Corey's laundry when she heard her phone ringing. It was Theo.

"Hello?" she called.

She heard a male speak, but not to her. Theo kept his phone in his backpocket so he had a tendency to buttdial her. She was about to hang up like she often did, when she heard a female giggling in the background. That piqued her interest and against her better judgement, she kept the phone held to her ear and listened.

"What'd you want daddy?" The girl asked innocently.

"How about you give me your mouth babygirl," she heard the male speak.

She figured it may have been taken out of context so she kept listening. Desperate to prove herself wrong.

"Oh shit babygirl I'm gonna come all over that pretty little face of yours," he groaned. "You like that huh?"

"Hmm hmm. But I'd rather milk your cock with my tight little pussy."

"Such a dirty mouth you've got huh? Daddy's dirty little slut aren't you?"

"Hmm, come on my tits," she spoke sexily.

Malia grew more disgusted and teary eyed by the second but she still sat through it.

"Ride me first."

There was a sound of consent and soft squeals of pleasure before the male spoke gruffly.

"Say my name."

"I- Theo," she moaned.

Malia felt her world come crashing down after that. Theo was cheating on her.

"You like it when I rub your clit while you ride me don't you babygirl?"

"Yes Theo," she bit out.

Malia threw the phone down and began packing her stuff. Was she going to run like she did with Stiles? No, of course not. But she was going to leave him. She couldn't believe this was happening again.

* * *

She was packed and sitting on the bed waiting for Theo to get back. When he finally stumbled in he stank of alcohol and smoke.

"Malia the chili- you going somewhere?" he asked looking at the bags on the floor.

"Uh, yea."

"Did we have a trip planned or?"

"I'm leaving Theo."

"Leaving? What are you talking about?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I'm breaking up with you."

"Now why would you want to do such a thing?" Theo asked wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Stop," she moaned.

"Doesn't sound like you want me to stop, Doll."

"Well I do. I heard you."

"What'd you mean?" he asked sliding his hand down the front of her panties.

"On the phone. With that whore."

"You heard me talking to a whore on the phone? Geez I didn't know you hated Don that much."

"Not Don and you weren't talking to her on the phone. You called me while you were fucking her."

"What?"

"Yea Theo. I know," she scoffed turning to face him.

"And you want to leave me because of that?"

"No questions asked. I am leaving you. I'll call an uber and take a-"

"You're not leaving." Theo spoke up.

"What? Of course I am."

"Malia, I said you are not leaving," Theo said gripping her arm.

"Theo, you're drunk. I'll check into a motel tonight and if you want to talk it out you can call me in the morning, when you're sober," she said shaking her hand free.

"Malia-"

"Theo- I am not staying here with some cheater. I heard everything you said to that whore and you were a lot more sober than you are now. You fucked her because you wanted to and I won't stay here. Get out of my way."

"Malia, stop this. Go to bed and we'll talk in the morning."

"You go to bed. I'm leaving."

"So that's it huh? You'll just leave me without giving me a chance to explain myself? I thought you loved me."

"You just cheated on me! There is nothing to explain Theo. You're a bastard and I'm leaving because I do not want to look at your face and think about how that whore-" Malia was cut off by something hard making contact with her cheek.

It was Theo's fist. _He'd hit her._

"Okay now I'm definitely leaving you," she scoffed.

"Sit down," Theo spoke darkly.

"Wha-"

"I said to sit your ass down," he said dragging down to the bed by her hair. "I said you aren't leaving so you aren't leaving," he said undoing his belt.

"Theo-"

"Shh, I really don't want to have to punish you baby," he said dragging the tip of his belt against her lips.

She nodded and decided to keep quiet. She'd never seen that side of him before so it was safe to say she was scared.

He drunkenly fumbled with the button on her jeans before she eventually undid it for him.

"Thanks babygirl," he said kissing her pelvic bone. "You're gonna get a reward for that," he said dragging her jeans down her legs.

She felt herself being flipped onto her front and she was forcibly propped up on her knees. Her underwear was shoved down and she was shocked to feel Theo's tongue make contact with her clit.

"Not what you were expecting?" Theo smirked.

"No," Malia moaned as Theo continued to eat her out.

"You like it when I make you feel good don't you?" Theo asked sliding two fingers into Malia tight wet heat causing her to cry out.

"Yes."

"I like making you feel good too," Theo said wrapping his around the base of her neck while still fingering her from behind. "I can make you feel really good or I can make you feel really bad," he continued, tightening his grip on her neck; restricting her airflow. "The choice is yours doll."

"Okay," she rasped out.

"Okay what?" Theo asked loosening his grip.

"I want you to make me feel really good," she spoke looking over her shoulder.

"That's my girl," he smirked, flipping her onto her back and kissing her softly. "You're so gorgeous like this," he marvelled, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. It sucks I know. Lemme have it.


	22. Business Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're going to take a trip," Theo grinned kissing along her jawline before tugging her earlobe into his mouth.
> 
> "Where?" She asked with a smile.
> 
> "Down on the coast."
> 
> "I'm going to need details," she teased.
> 
> "Okay," Theo smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to sit between his legs. "I have a house down there," he grinned kissing her nape. "Right on the beach. Quiet. Romantic. I'm leaving Corey here, it'll be just us," he spoke huskily, punctuating his words with kisses to her neck.
> 
> "Sounds fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well over two months. But please I am literally begging to hear what you think. Like this chapter is a bit of a filler but it's pretty long and- there's a little thing there.... You may love me or hate me for this.

* * *

Malia woke with a smile as she felt kisses peppering her back bare and shoulders.

"Theo," she whined, knowing that it was much too earlier for him to smother her.

Ever since he'd laid his hands on her, he'd been doing everything in his power to prove that he was worthy of her. That was three and a half weeks ago and frankly, she was a little annoyed. Sure- she loved him; and not having to do anything but sit at home and accept flowers and jewellery while he waited on her hand and foot was great. But Corey had begun to get suspicious and she couldn't tell him that his brother had hit her, Corey was insanely protective of her and she didn't want to stir up any tensions between them. It wasn't because she was scared he'd hurt Corey too.

_He would never. She wasn't scared._

"Malia," Theo grinned turning her to face him.

"It's early," Malia groaned holding up a hand to fan him off.

"Hmm," he hummed biting and sucking lightly on each of her fingers.

"I'm tired," she giggled.

"I made breakfast. We have a big day ahead of us," he smiled brightly.

"No more shopping. Please," Malia protested.

"I have something better."

"I'm exhausted from last night babe," she pouted.

The night in question, Theo had taken Malia out for dinner and rented out the the ice skating rink before taking her home and making her come more times than she could count. Hence her predicament.

"You can sleep in the car," he smiled brightly.

"What?" Malia asked sitting up and holding the sheets to her chest

"We're going to take a trip," Theo grinned kissing along her jawline before tugging her earlobe into his mouth.

"Where?" She asked with a smile.

"Down on the coast."

"I'm going to need details," she teased.

"Okay," Theo smiled wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to sit between his legs. "I have a house down there," he grinned kissing her nape. " _Right on the beach. Quiet. Romantic. I'm leaving Corey here, it'll be just us_ ," he spoke huskily, punctuating his words with kisses to her neck.

"Sounds fun."

"And the night life is pretty great. Kinda like a mini Miami."

"Do I really need to be up this early?"

"Not particularly, I just think you're gorgeous in this lighting. And the sooner we get to the coast- the sooner I can make up dumb excuses to dodge Donovan's calls."

"Okay, I'm coming. But are you really leaving Corey here all by himself?"

"Kali and Tracy will pop in occasionally."

"Why not just have Tracy stay with him the entire time?"

"She's weak for Corey, and a good party. And he's supposed to be writing his college essays this week. I need him focused."

"You two have been arguing a lot about that haven't you?" Malia asked with a sigh.

"He doesn't want to go. But what kind of guardian would I be if I didn't push him? I don't want this for him."

"You kinda make it look easy I suppose...."

"It's not. I mean I freaking hate myself sometimes."

Malia didn't know where this was coming from, she'd never heard him speak that way about himself _ever._

 "You shouldn't," she spoke trying to cheer him up.

"I should. I mean what's there to like? I hit you, something I swore I'd never do. I see the way you flinch at me Malia. I'm a bastard."

"I don't want to say it's okay, because it's not- but you could probably start by apologising for the cheating. Or at least telling me why you did it."

"I- okay," he sighed. "It's- I got a new girl and I needed to see if she was a good fit."

"So this has happened before?"

"Not while I was with you. But in the past, I approved all the new girls. It sounds really horrible- I know but it was more of a business decision. And I had to get piss drunk to be able to face you afterwards. But the problem with me when I drink is-"

"You're easily triggered," Malia spoke remembering how he'd killed Marco outside of the club on Peter's birthday.

"Yea... I guess you leaving me really scared me because you're the thing I was sure about in life. I mean, I could die tomorrow. Someone could burn my club to the ground but it wouldn't matter because I knew that at least one person loved me and cared about me and it wasn't for my money. Seeing you wanting to leave like that- I felt like I was back where I started all those years ago, a kid with no idea what to do. I was scared and I lashed out and I'm sorry."

Malia nodded in agreement and gave him a small kiss.

"Okay, let's have breakfast then."

"I hope you don't mind but I kinda packed for you."

"I don't," she smiled.

* * *

After her usual morning routine and a long car ride they finally pulled up to a gorgeous house by the beach. Of course- the house was not exactly the quaint little cottage he'd described but really a luxurious  beach side mansion. _Figures._

"You like?" Theo asked kissing Malia's bare shoulder as she admired the house from the outside.

"Yes." Malia pouted in mock disdain.

"You'll love the inside much more," he chuckled scooping her up in his arms bridal style and carrying her over the threshold, causing her to squeal in surprise.

"It's beautiful," she smiled taking in the hues of blue that decorated the walls and the minimalistic nature of the white and chocolate brown furniture.

"Glad you think so m'lady. Now- I can ravish you on that hammock over there or you can dressed and I'll have them bring the boat out. The choice is yours really."

* * *

And it really was an easy choice to be honest. She and Theo could have sex anytime they wanted. But the weather was perfect at that moment and she didn't want to waste it.

He really did a great job packing for her to be honest. Sure he seemed to value fashion over comfort with a few of the pieces he chose, but he packed enough for her to pick whatever it is she wanted. And she found [ _ **something**_ ](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21653867&.svc=copypaste-and&id=211833148)they'd both like.

That fact was something that was further confirmed by the sharp intake of breath he took upon seeing her.

"You like?" Malia teased.

"I love. You look great."

"Well you look just as nice. I mean- I'd have agreed sooner if I'd known I'd get to see you in board shorts," Malia grinned.

"I wear board shorts a lot." Theo chuckled.

"Not enough."

"Yes ma'am. Now I get to be awed by both my girls."

"If your boat is your second girl I'm going to puke," Malia glared as they walked down to the dock.

"I think that'll change when you see _Malia."_

_"When I see what?"_

_"You'll see."_ Theo grinned.

* * *

Malia gasped in disbelief when she looked at the gorgeous and pristine structure only to see her name in gold, glittering in sunlight along the side.

"You- you named your boat after me?"

"Happy anniversary doll." Theo smirked placing a kiss to the junction between her neck and jawline.

"I-"

"Relax. I'm a few days early, you didn't forget." Theo grinned. "And- you don't need to get me a present."

"I don't?"

"You being here is enough of a present for me. Now let's go aboard. I'll give you the grand tour."

The yacht- was actually a present from a Saudi Arabian prince, according to Theo. Apparently not even he was willing to spent that much money to equip a boat with a pool and a helicopter pad. Both of which were tucked away nicely, permitting Malia to lounge on a chair until Theo returned with champagne and h'orderves; which were mainly crostinis and sushi.

"Wait just one minute," Malia scoffed, sitting up. "You were only gone five minutes. Where'd you get the food?"

"From my chefs," Theo scoffed, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"Your chefs?"

"Shh, we're on vacation babe," he grinned feeding her a crostini.

"Okay," Malia smiled. "Mind getting my back?" she asked, lying on her stomach and handing him a bottle of sunblock.

"I'll get much more than that," Theo grinned taking the bottle from her hands.

"Don't get any ideas," Malia scoffed.

"Ideas? Me- no..." Theo smirked.

"I know you," Malia grinned as Theo worked lotion into her back.

"So I have some wandering hands... Nothing major," he shrugged.

"That's something major actually."

"It'd be beneficial. I could make you feel really good," he spoke huskily against the shell of her ear as he rubbed her inner thighs.

"We should go snorkelling," she moaned out as Theo kissed her neck.

"Didn't bring my gear. We'll have to go tomorrow."

"Swimming?"

"Sure," he sighed releasing her.

"Hey," Malia pouted, grabbing his face. "I just wanna enjoy the sights a bit more. Then we can have as much sex as you'd like. Okay?"

"Okay," he pouted back giving her a small peck. "I'll tell our captain to stop up ahead."

* * *

After swimming around in the Pacific Ocean Malia laid against Theo's chest on the deck as they watched the sunset together. It was insanely romantic and she loved every moment of it. This was the Theo she'd fallen in love with.

When they were ashore she spent her time getting ready for dinner with Theo. When she was _**[dressed](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=21653867&.svc=copypaste-and&id=213536143),**_  the doorbell rang.

"You expecting company babe?" Malia asked pecking Theo's cheek as he sat at the foot of the bed fixing his cufflinks.

"Hmm... Maybe? Think you could get the door for me?"

"Sure thing," she smiled walking downstairs and opening the door.

To say she was shocked with who was at the other side would be an understatement.

"Isaac, hi," Malia smiled, attempting to hide her surprise.

"Malia, you look beautiful- as always," he grinned.

"Uh- thank you. Theo didn't say you were coming."

"I didn't know either. I just got a call this morning."

"Same here," Malia scoffed. "He must be feeling spontaneous today. Come on in."

"Sure, just let me get Nyla. She's in the car."

"Nyla's here too huh?" Malia spoke, still attempting to hide her apprehension.

"Apparently he didn't want me to feel lonely."

"Yea, can't have that can we."

As soon as Isaac and Nyla were inside Malia marched up to the bedroom to confront Theo. She had no idea what his angle was and she needed answers.

"Who was at the door?" Theo asked curiously.

"Oh don't play dumb with me," Malia scoffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh-"

"Why's Isaac here?"

"I know you don't like Donovan very much I went for someone who wasn't Peter.... He and I aren't exactly on the best terms right now."

"Okay, let me re-phrase that. Wasn't this supposed to be our weekend? About just us?" Malia pouted.

"It was, it still is baby. But let's face it, if it was just is- we'd cooped up in here the entire time and never get anytime to do anything," Theo grinned kissing Malia's bare shoulder.

"Okay, you have a point," she smiled.

"Don't I always. Now- let's head to dinner."

"Are they coming or...."

"Yea totally."

"Wouldn't they be exhausted from the drive?"

"Please," Theo scoffed. "I let them take the helicopter here."

"I didn't know you had a helicopter," Malia pouted cutely.

"Relax Doll. I'll show you all my toys in due time."

* * *

The drive to the restaurant wasn't awkward at all. Sure Malia had to sit in the sit in the backseat with a girl she had nothing in common with who only wanted to take selfies but yea- not awkward at all. Of course- Theo had rented out a rooftop, that seemed to be his calling card when making a statement but Malia didn't mind. She was just happy to be close to him. This trip had clearly brought out her clingy side. It was as if Isaac and Nyla weren't even there.

Theo on the other hand was very aware of their presence. It wasn't because of the deep cut of Nyla's dress or the seductive glances she'd tried to send him. It was more because of the way Isaac would try to hide the way he looked at Malia. Theo watched him through his his peripheral vision and was very amused with the sight before him.

Isaac was _clearly_ smitten with Malia and was trying his hardest to resist her. Theo could practically smell the guilt seeping out from his pores. After all- he'd been nothing but nice to Isaac upon his arrival in Beacon Hills. He'd given Isaac everything a man could ever want. Any man with a conscience would feel guilty about lusting after the woman of a man who'd done such things. Theo could tell that Isaac's conscience was definitely going to play a factor in their endeavours. He couldn't wait.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make," Theo spoke gathering the attention of everyone at the table. It wasn't that hard, all things considered but still.

"What is it?" Malia asked with a small smile.

"Malia Tate," he began with a smile. "This past year with you has been the greatest of my life. I know that I haven't always been the man you fell in love with and that I truly don't deserve you but-" Theo paused to get on one knee before her. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Ah- I what?" Malia gaped, suddenly unsure of what was going on.

"Will you marry me?" Theo chuckled softly.

"Yes," she smiled brightly.

Theo smiled just as brightly in return and pulled out a large and gorgeous _**ring**_ before slipping it onto her finger. She was absolutely stunned.

_She was getting married._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some happiness to send you on your way. The new year will be dark (full of terrors). Hopefully that's just for my fic. Seasons greetings! Lemme know what you think. There's a wedding on the way! Do you think they'll make it down the aisle?


End file.
